Ek Rishta Dosti Ka Bhi !
by ashmika kv shreya fan
Summary: She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love... That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**EK RISHTA DOSTI KA BHI !**

So guys ...this is two or three Shot story involving around Shreya ...Kavin and Daya ...It is basically set after Giraftar series where Daya and Tarika are angry with Shreya for arresting Abhijeet... Dushyant and Kavin have not join CID yet...but yes are about to join...A friendship tale between Shreya and Kavin...(dareya & kavi are not harmed)...A cyber cell Inspector Ritu (Vivana Singh )have joined Cid ...She has a huge crush on Daya ...and She is the daughter of DCP chitrole...

**Chapter 1 : **

All the officers were really busy today...all of them are totally engrossed in their files...no one has the time to look at someone...since all of them are going on the trip tomorrow...so they have to complete all the pending work as per Gabbar Singh 's order else the trip will be cancelled...Now they all have went for lunch in cafeteria except Purvi and Shreya ...

**After few minutes :**

Purvi completed her work and decided to move to Shreya...

**Purvi : **Kaam hogaya Shreya ?

**Shreya (engrossed in her file): **nahi Purvi ...Abhi tak nahi...abhi bhi kaafi kuch baaki hai...

**Purvi : **waise ...Daya sir se kuch baat hui...

**Shreya (now looks up): **nahi Purvi...vo toh meri kuch sunna hi nahi chahte...aur sunenge bhi kyun...galti toh meri hi thi na...ab saza toh bhugatni hogi...

**Purvi : **saza? Ye sab tu kya bol rahi hai Shreya ...ye sab me teri koyi galti nahi thi...

**Shreya : **Lekin galat toh vo bhi nahi hain na...agar maine Abhijeet sir ko arrest nahi kiya hota... toh aaj na toh Daya sir mujhse naraaz hote aur na hi Tarika... aur Abhijeet sir ko jo sab kuch sehna pada vo sab alag se ...saari galti meri hi hai...

**Purvi : **kuch bhi mat bol Shreya...aur apne aap ko dosh dena band kar...na tu galat thi aur naa hi Abhijeet sir...galat tha toh vo hai situation aur vo dcp ka bachha...jisne mauke ka pura faayda uthaya...Achha ye sab chodd ...aur Chalke lunch karte hain...bohot bhook lag rahi hai yaar...

**Shreya : **Purvi ...tu jaake khaa le ...mujhe abhi thoda kaam hai...main vo khatam karke aati hun...

**Purvi : **jaldi aana...main wait karungi...

**Shreya (smiles): **haa...and Purvi leaves from there...

**CAFETERIA : **

Purvi arrives and all eyes turns on her...she sits near them..

**Abhijeet : **Purvi ...ye kya ...tum akele Kyun aagayi...Shreya kaha hain ? (Looks at Daya then Purvi)

**Purvi (looks at Daya then Abhijeet ): **Sir ! Usse thoda kaam hai...kaam khatam hote hi aajayegi...

**Abhijeet : **Kaam toh hum sab ko bhi hai...Lekin itna bhi kya kaam ki khaana bhul jaaye...ruko main bula ke laata hun .. ...and he was about to go...

**Tarika : **Tum Kyun Jaa rahe ho Abhijeet...usne kaha na ki vo aa jayegi...

**Daya : **Haa... Abhijeet ...Tarika bilkul thik keh rahi hai...unn logo ke liye itna pareshaan hone ki zaroorat nahi hai...jinn logo ko dusro ki feelings ki koyi kadaar na ho ...(actually they both are very angry with her)...

**Abhijeet : **ho kya gaya hai tum dono ko? Ye tum dono kaisi baatein kar rahe ho ? Maine pehle bhi kaha hai aur ab bhi keh raha hun...jo kuch bhi hua usme Shreya ki koyi galti nahi thi...and he leaves from there...

**Ritu : **ye Abhijeet sir ...Shreya ki taraf daari Kyun karte rehte hai...Tarika was about to say...

**Purvi (angrily): **kyunki Shreya galat nahi hai...Lekin ye baat kuch logo ke samajh me nahi aarahi hai ...said looking Daya and Tarika ...she too gets up...

**Sachin : **tum kaha Jaa Rahi Ho Purvi ?

**Purvi : **Pet toh bhar gaya sir...ab ruk ke kya faayda...and was about to leave...but stops listening Tarika ...

**Tarika : **oh ...toh tum bhi Shreya ki taraf daari karne lag gayi ho...

**Purvi : **taraf daari nahi kar rahi hun...bas ye soch lo...ki uske jagah tum hoti...toh tum kya karti.?...and with this she leaves immediately... followed by Pankaj...Sachin ...Nikhil and Freddy... leaving Daya ...Tarika and Ritu shocked ...

**Bureau : **

Shreya was standing near the window and talking on the phone ...

**Shreya : **maa...plz maa...plz samjhne ki koshish kijiye ...main abhi ye sab ke liye tayyar nahi hun...

...

**Shreya :** meri toh samajh me nahi aaraha hai ki ...aapko meri shaadi ki itni jaldi kya hai...

..,...

**Shreya : **Lekin aap...hello...hello...maa

And the phone get disconnected...she wipes her tears and turns around...and got to see Abhijeet...she immediately lowers her eyes...

**Shreya(shocked) : **aap...aap kab aaye Sir ?...

**Abhijeet (looks her suspiciously): **bas ...abhi abhi aaya...kya baat hai Shreya ...sab thik toh hai...kafi pareshan lag rahi ho

**Shreya : **haa...haa...sir...sab thik hai...mujhe kya hoga...said without making any eye contact with him...

**Abhijeet : **thik hai fir...jao jaake lunch karlo...

**Shreya : **mujhe bhook nahi hai sir...and she immediately leaves from there ...hiding her tears...

**Abhijeet (pov): **main jaanta hoon Shreya ...tumpe kya beet Rahi hogi ...galti na karte hue bhi saza tumhe hi mil rahi hai...aur ab aunty bhi tumhari shaadi ke peeche padi hain...sab kuch jaan kar bhi main kuch nahi kar paa raha hun...i am sorry Shreya ...ye sab kahin na kahin ...mere wajah se ho raha hai ...Lekin main waada karta hun tumse ...tumhe aur Daya ko milakar hi chain ki saans lunga...

Just then Purvi arrives with a sad face...

**Abhijeet : **kya baat hai Purvi ...tum itni jaldi Kyun aagayi...lunch nahi kiya kya ?

**Purvi (irritated) **: kiya na sir...logo ki baatein sun ke hi pet bhar gaya mera...waise Shreya kahan hai...

**Abhijeet : **woh washroom me hain...she leaves immediately...and he understood the whole matter that what might have happened...since this routine was going from last 5 days...and now everybody have really got fed-up with the cold war between Daya...shreya and Tarika...but the thing was no one was wrong on their place...after sometime all again resumed with their work...

**Bureau : ****9:00 pm**

Till now all have get restless... everybody have done with their work. ...Just then ACP sir comes out their cabin...and all stand ...

**ACP : **sab kaam hogaya ?

**Abhijeet : **jee sir...lagbhag saara kaam hogaya hai...

**ACP : **Thik hai...toh mujhe ek khaas announcement karni hai...

**Nikhil : **kaisi announcement sir ?

**ACP : **jaisa ki tum log jaante the ki hum sab trip pe Darjeeling jaane wale the...vo trip ab cancel kar di gayi hai ...

**All : **kyaaa !

**Pankaj (immediately): **par aisa kyun sir...hum sab ne toh saari tayyari bhi kar li thi...

**ACP (smiling): **tayyari ki thi ...toh tayyariyon ko thoda aur badha lo...

**Sachin : **matlab sir ? Hum kuch samjhe nahi...

Just then Salunkhe sir enters along with Tarika ...

**Dr Salunkhe : **matlab ye ki hum ab shaadi mein jaa rahe hain...

**All (surprised): Shaadi ! **Kiski...?

**ACP : **hum sab Daksh aur Aditi ki shaadi me ... Amritsar Jaa rahe hai ...ek hafte baad shaadi hai...

**Abhijeet (happily): **Daksh ki shaadi ...waah !

**Daya : **sir...ye toh bohot badi khush khabri hai ...

**Purvi : **Lekin sir...ye Daksh aur Aditi kon hai ?

**Freddy(happily) : **Daksh sir aur Aditi humare senior hain...pehle Mumbai me hi kaam karte the ...aur ab Cid Delhi me...

**Salunkhe : **haa isliye hum ab Amritsar jayenge...kyunki shaadi Amritsar me hai...

**Divya : **Wow ! Amritsar ...yaha toh mera ghar bhi hai...

**Nikhil : **are waah ! Ye toh achhi baat hai...

**ACP : **thik hai toh ye batao...ki kaise chalna hai...shaadi 24 November ko hai...aur Aaj 16 November hai...Hume total 10 din ki chutti grant hui hai...

**Abhijeet : **Toh sir Kyun Na hum sab Train se chale...

**ACP : **Train se ?

**Daya : **Ha ...sir...train ke safar ka maza hi kuch aur hota hai...plane se toh kitni baar jaate hai...Lekin train ki toh baat hi alag hai...aur waise bhi sir humare paas time bhi toh hai...

**Abhijeet : **Ha...sir...issi bahane ek dusre ke saath kaafi samay bhi mil jayega ...said looking dareya...

**Tarika : **haa...sir... Abhijeet bilkul theek keh rahe hain...

**Ritu : **Lekin train me toh 2 din lag jayenge...itne me toh hum bohot bore bhi hojayenge...

**Purvi (angrily) (she doesn't like her at all) : **tum ek kaam Kyun nahi karti ...tum plane se aajao...hum train se chale jayenge ...said very rudely...Shreya and Tarika understood...Shreya immediately holds her arms ...and tells "NO " through her eyes...Purvi stops...

**Ritu (pov) : ye Purvi bhi na...pata nahi kya problem hai ise mujhse...jab dekho tab ladne ke liye tayyar baithi rehti hai...Mann toh mera bilkul nahi train se jaane ka...Lekin kya karu ...Daya sir ke saath chance miss bhi nahi kar sakti...**

**ACP : **thik hai ...toh hum sab train se jayenge...Nikhil kal ke train ki booking karlo...sab ke naam ki...

**Shreya : Sir... **Comes near him...

**ACP : **Haa... Shreya ...

**Shreya : **Sir...aap meri ticket mat nikalwaiye...main nahi aa sakti ...all get shocked especially Daya...

**ACP : **Lekin Kyun ?

**Shreya : **sir ...vo...and starts fainting...

**Daya : Shreya ! **And he immediately holds her...all get shocked...

**Purvi : **Shreya ...kya hogaya tujhe...Daya makes her sit...

**Shreya : **main...main...thik hun...

**Abhijeet (angrily )**: kaha tha maine ...ki kuch khaa lo...Lekin tumne meri kuch suni hi nahi...

**ACP : **kyaa...Shreya aaj tumne kuch khaya nahi...

**Abhijeet : **aaj toh kya...ye pichle 5 dino se...thik se kuch khaa nahi rahi hai...

**Shreya : **Sir. ..aap...

**Abhijeet : **kuch bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai...sab pata hai mujhe...logo ko kuch dikhta nahi hai.(looking at Tarika and Daya)...Lekin mujhe sab dikh raha hai ...aur mujhe ye bhi pata hai ki...aunty ...

**Shreya (understood ...so immediately): **Sir...mujhe abhi ghar jaana hai...and she gets up...I am sorry ACP sir...main nahi aasakti...meri tabiyat ab thik nahi hai...main ghar jaana chahti hun...

**ACP : **thik hai beta ...jaisa tum chaaho...

**Abhijeet : **Sir ...main Shreya ko ghar chodd deta hun...and he immediately holds her ...

**Shreya : **it's ok sir ...main chali jaungi...

**Abhijeet : **voh toh dikh hi raha hai ...chalo ab...and duo left...while Tarika and Daya were really feeling very guilty ...for the morning ...

**ACP : **thik hai toh...Nikhil sab ke naam ki booking karwa do... Amritsar express ki...kal tum sab ki chutti hai... shopping kar lo...

**Nikhil : **Sir ...Shreya ki ticket...

**ACP : **Shreya ki bhi booking karwa lo...wo zaroor ayegi...

**Nikhil : **ok sir...and then all left from the bureau...

**In car : **

Shreya was on the passenger seat...while Abhijeet was driving ...she was really feeling guilty for what she has done with him...her eyes filled with tears ...

**Shreya: **I am extremely sorry sir...meri wajah se aap ko itna sab kuch sehna pada ...i am sorry sir...

**Abhijeet : ** ye kya bole Jaa Rahi Ho Shreya...aur maafi kis baat ki ...haa...tumne koi galti nahi ki hai...tumne toh sirf dcp sir ke orders follow kiye hai ...aur tum galat nahi thi...haalat hi kuch aise hogaye the...isliye aapne aap ko dosh dena band karo...

**Shreya :** Lekin sir...phir bhi i am Sorry...

**Abhijeet: **Agar ye tumne phir se kaha na...main tumse baat nahi karunga...waise bhi ye tumne pichle 5 din me hazar baar bol chuki ho...and smiles ...Shreya too smiles..

**Shreya smiles as how well he understands the situation...**

**Shreya : **aapko mujhpe gussa nahi aaya ?

**Abhijeet (concentrating on driving): **Gussa ? Kis baat ka...unn sab chizo main kisi ki koi galti nahi hai...bas galat tha toh vo hai halaat aur dcp sir...waise Shreya...(she looks at him) ...tumhe Ritu kaisi lagi ?

**Shreya (smiles sadly as she knows that Ritu has a crush on Daya) : **Ach...achhi ...achhi ladki hai...kaafi smart and intelligent hai...

But somewhere Abhijeet was not satisfied by her answer...

**Abhijeet (narrowing his eyebrows): **achha ! Mujhe toh thik thak hi lagi...ye lo Shreya ...tumhara ghar aagaya...she climbs down the car...

**Shreya : **Sir...andar chaliye na...khaana khaane jaiye...

**Abhijeet : **nahi nahi...Shreya next time...

**Shreya : **kya ...nahi...chaliye na...Mummy papa ...ghar par hi hai...khaan ready hi hoga...waise bhi aapko jaake banana hi hoga na...aur agar aap Daya sir ke liye soch rahe hain toh...unke liye khaana main pack kar deti hun...is liye no more discussions ...chaliye ab...

**Abhijeet : **tum aur Daya ...bilkul ek jaise ho...ek dum ziddi...chalo...and duo went inside and had the dinner...after sometime Abhijeet left...

**ABHIJEET 'S HOUSE : 10:30 pm**

Daya was already waiting for him ...since they live together... Abhijeet came inside with duplicate keys...he saw Daya resting with the closed eyes on the sofa...he places his hands on his shoulders...

**Daya (opens his eyes): **tum kab aaye Abhijeet ? Aur itni der kaise hogayi ...tum toh kab ka nikle the bureau se...

**Abhijeet : **ha...vo main Shreya ke saath ruk gaya tha...dinner ke liye...vo maan hi nahi rahi thi...

**Daya (listening Shreya 's name he became sad): **achha toh...tum dinner karke aaye ho ? Thik hai toh fir...main apne liye kuch bana leta hoon...and he gets up from the sofa...

**Abhijeet : **banane ki zaroorat nahi hai...Shreya ne tumhare liye khaana bhej waya hai ...(listening this he becomes happy ...that how much she cares for him ...but at the second moment he gets on recollecting what she has done with Abhijeet) ...

**Daya (bit angry ): **mujhe nahi khaana uske haath ka khaana...

**Abhijeet : **ye kya bachpana hai Daya...itna bhi kya naraaz ho tum Shreya se...aur waise bhi ye khaana Shreya ne nahi...Shreya ki mummy ne banaya...toh ye ek maa ka khaana hai...ab toh khaa lo...

Daya says nothing ...he simply goes and sits on the dinning and start having dinner...

**Abhijeet (still standing there)(pov): **lag raha hai ...ye itni aasani se manne wala nahi hai...

**NEXT DAY : Shreya's house: **

**Shreya : **maa ...aap samjhti Kyun nahi hain...mujhe nahi karni hai shaadi...

**SM : **Kyun nahi karni hai shaadi...teri college ki saari dosto ki shaadi hogayi hai...aur toh aur tere sabhi cousins ki bhi...ab sab tere baare me puch rahe hain...

**Shreya : **puch rahe hain toh puchne do na maa...mera abhi koi iraada nahi hai shaadi ka...said grabbing her wallet...main mall Jaa Rahi hoon shopping ke liye ...Purvi bhi aati hi hogi...

**SM : ** tu baat ko ghuma mat...maine tere liye ek ladka bhi pasand kar liya hai...main chahti hun tu usse mile...

**Shreya (shocked ): **main kisise nahi milne wali hun...main pehle hi bata de rahi hun aapko...and she left from there...with tears...just then Purvi came ...

**Purvi (inside the car): **Shreya ..jaldi chal hume der ho raha hai...

**Shreya (hiding her tears ) :** haa ...and she sits in the car...and drove off...

**Purvi (while driving): **kya hua Shreya ...tu kuch pareshaan lag rahi hai...kya baat hai ?

**Shreya(heavy heart) : **na...nahi ...koyi baat nahi hai...

**Purvi : **Shreya...see tujhe mujhse jhoot bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai...hum best friends hai...tujhe mujhse kuch bhi chupaane ki zaroorat nahi hai...

**Shreya (starts crying) : **Purvi ...maa...maa ne mere liya ek ladka doondliya hai...

**Purvi (suddenly applies the brake )(unbelievable look): What ?**

**Shreya : **haa...Purvi ...and she starts crying even more...

**Purvi : **Lekin aunty aisa kaise kar sakti hain...i mean teri marzi ke khilaaf...(Shreya looks at her with teary eyes ) ...dekh tu fikar mat kar ...hum koi na koi raasta nikal lenge...main Daya sir se baat karu ?

**Shreya : **nahi Purvi...plz aisa kuch mat kar...Daya sir already mujhse naaraz hai...main unhe aur naraz nahi kar sakti...meri kismat jo likha hoga ...ab Wahi hoga...wipes her tears...i think hume ab chalna chahiye...sab mall me wait kar rahe honge...

**Purvi : **ummmm...she doesn't say much...since too don't want to drag the topic more...

**After 20 minutes : Mall **

Whole team except ACP sir &. Dr Salunkhe were waiting for Purvi and Shreya...

**Ritu : **oh god ! Ye dono aur kitna wait karwayengi hume...this is ridiculous...

**Tarika : **aati hi hongi dono...bas 5 minute aur...

**Ritu (angrily): lekin punctuality **naam ki bhi koi cheez hoti hai...

**Abhijeet : **aati hi hongi...waise bhi hum kisi meeting me nahi jaa rahe hai ...jo punctual hone ki zaroorat ho...waise tum itna gussa kyun kar rahi ho...

(Actually ... Abhijeet also doesn't like Ritu much ... because he knows that she likes Daya...and always try to separate dareya)

**Ritu : **Lekin sir...main toh bas...just then they saw them at parking lot...Purvi parks the car...and duo approach to them ...Shreya however looks down...Purvi too was sad...but somehow manage to smile at them...Daya saw Shreya 's red eyes...but says nothing...even Abhijeet too noticed it...

**Kajal : **kaha reh gayi thi tum dono...?

**Shreya : **vo main...

**Purvi (interrupts): **vo actually ...main hi ghar se late nikli...isliye late hogaya ...

**Shreya looks at her surprisingly...**

**Sachin : **thik hai ...ab andar chalte hain...and they all move in...Purvi and Shreya were behind ...

**Shreya (low tone ): **tune jhoot Kyun bola Purvi ...

**Purvi ( casually): **jhoot kaha bola...aur ye kya teri aankh puri laal hogayi hai...Chalke muh dho le...warna sab ko shak hojayega...

**Shreya : **haa...

**Purvi : **Sachin sir...all stop and turn behind...aap log aage chaliye...main aur Shreya abhi aate hain ...and they left holding each other's hand...

**Ritu : **ye dono ka toh kuch samajh me nahi aata hai...i think hume aage chalna chahiye...all went ahead... except Tarika...she felt something is wrong...

**In washroom : **

**Shreya starts splashing water on her face...but at the second moment. ..she starts crying...**

**Purvi : **Shreya ...plz sambhaal apne aap ko...and places her hand on her shoulders...dekh tu tension mat le. ...abhi toh hum Amritsar Jaa rahe hai na...dekh lena ...tab tak aunty sab bhul jayengi...himmat rakh...

**Shreya nods in yes...and move to everyone ...all were in the gents corner ... trying to select something or the other...Daya ... Abhijeet...Nikhil...Sachin Freddy ...Pankaj were trying to select...but none of them getting satisfaction...Ritu was helping Daya...but he was liking his choice...soon he Shreya ... lowering her head...and felt something is really wrong with her today...but what ?**

**Soon Shreya ' s phone was ringing...all eyes turns on her...she got shocked to see the caller ID "MAA " she knows what was going to come ...Purvi too saw the name ...and get worried for Shreya...she immediately cancels the call...and looks at teary eyes on other side...all feel weird but say nothing...again her phone starts ringing...she gets worried...now this time she keeps the phone on silent...before anyone could speak...**

**Sachin : **kya hua Shreya ? Sab kuch thik toh hai...

**Shreya (trembling voice ): **ha...haa..ha sir...sab...sab thik hai...mu...mujhe kya hoga...

**Tarika (though she is angry but worried for her too ): **agar kuch problem hai toh ...tum humse share kar sakti ho...

**Shreya (get surprised ...since this was first time she was talking with her so politely after Giraftar series ): ** koi...koi problem nahi hai DR TARIKA ...

Now this time ...Tarika feels hurt...becoz after they friends...she never called her as DR TARIKA...only Tarika...but she says nothing...

**Ritu : **I think hume...kapde select kar leni chahiye...

**Nikhil : **haa...toh ab kya pareshaani hain...ab humari Shreya hai na...goes near her and wraps his hands on her shoulders...iski choice bohot achhi hoti hai...

**Freddy : **Haa ...Shreya ...pichle hafte jo tumne meri wife ke liye saari select ki thi...vo usse bohot pasand aayi thi ...

Shreya smiles a bit...but Daya smiles widely...but she doesn't notice it...

**Pankaj : **haa...sir bilkul sahi kaha aapne...Shreya ne mujhe mere birthday Shirt gift ki thi...main usse apne college reunion party me pehna tha...and u know aaplog ...sab log ne meri shirt ki bohot tarif ki...

**Abhijeet : **achha...toh Shreya ek kaam karo ...tum hi humaare liye select kar do...warna agar hum select karne ke jayenge ...toh raat ye hi hojayegi...

**Sachin : **haa...Shreya ...meri bhi samajh me kuch aa nahi raha hai...

**Shreya : **sir ...le...Lekin main kaise...

**Tarika : **jab sab itna keh rahe toh kar do na...all get surprised again ...seeing Tarika politely speaking to Shreya ...

Shreya node in yes ...all the while ... Abhijeet was calculating Shreya 's facial expression...she moves to them...

**Kajal : **thik hai toh...jab tak ...Shreya inke liye kapde select karti hai...tab tak hum apne liye kuch dekh lete hai...

**Tarika : **haa ...chalo...and all girls were about to leave...unwantendly Ritu too...but Shreya ... immediately holds Purvi 's hand ...all get surprised...

**Shreya (holding Purvi 's hand ): **Purvi ...tu ruk jaa na...

**Purvi (knows well ) : **Haan...and she stays with her...all again feel weird ...but girls move from there ...

Shreya starts selecting for Nikhil ... Freddy and Sachin.. and Abhijeet...after 30 minutes she selects 5 dresses for each of them...Purvi too have a good taste ...she also helps them...now finally Daya was left...she went near him hesitating...

**Shreya **: bhaiya aap inke liye...aap ek purple sherwani dikhayiye... shopkeeper shows 5...6 sherwaani of purple colour ...and finally Shreya select one of them...Daya too like that...and appreciates her choice in mind...soon she selects the other 4 too...they all select shoea and mojdis for them...soon they all pay the bill...

**Abhijeet : **chalo...ab humara toh hogaya ...hum ab tum dono ke saath chalte hai ...hum bhi toh dekhe ...kya chal raha hai waha...and they start walking towards girls section...Lekin...Shreya ...manna padega ...tumhari choice wakai bohot achhi hai ...

**Sachin(smiling ) : **haa...bohot achhi hai ...bohot jaldi sab kuch select kar leti ho ...u are the best...and Purvi tum bhi...

**Purvi : **thankyou sir...Shreya smiles...and they reach to girls section ...and got to see the scenario...

Kajal has kept her hand on her head showing fed-up sign...Ritu was fighting with the shopkeeper...while Divya and Tarika were trying to calm down her...

**Ritu : **hey ...you ...agar maine keh diya toh keh diya ...ye lehenga main hi lungi ...tum jaante nahi ho main kiski beti hun...

**Shopkeeper (trying to convince her ): **dekhiye madam ...plz samajhne ki koshish kariye ...ye lehenga already dusre customer me book kar liya hai...

**Ritu (shouting on him): **I don't know all that...mujhe agar baar koi cheez pasanad aati hai ...use main haasil kar hi rehti hun ...chahe vo kuch bhi ho...waise kisne pasand kiya hai isse...

**Person : **maine kiya hai...all get shocked to see her...

**Purvi : **Shreya ...tune ? Lekin tune kab pasand kiya hai ...tu yaha abhi aayi na...

**Shreya : **Purvi ...vo actually ye lehenga maine parso book kia tha...Varun ki behen...Keerti ... ke liye...(Varun and Shreya are college's best friend ...only Purvi knows him) uski sagai ke liye...

**Purvi : **Lekin Shreya ...Varun toh ab iss duniya me ...(he is the same Varun of Shreya ka Shaitaan)

**Shreya : **jaanti hoon...Lekin keerti ki taraf bhi mera kuch farz banta hai...

**Purvi :** Lekin Shreya ...ye lehenga 30000 ka hain...?

**Shreya : **toh kya farak padta hai...sagai toh ek baar hi hoti hai na...aur keerti ke liye toh kuch bhi...

**Purvi : **haa...teri ye baat toh sahi hai...sagai toh ek baar hi hoti hai...aur ab agla number tera hi hai...

**All : kyaaaaaa !**

**All get shocked listening this...Daya 's heart skip listening ..his eyes get widened...Shreya too get shocked...**

**Ritu (happily): **Shreya tumhari sagai hone wali hai ?

**Shreya (gets nervous): **nahi ...and Purvi realised what she said ...and was like "oh no !"...

**Purvi (covering up ): **are ...nahi ...nahi...main...toh bas mazak kar rahi thi...and bits her tongue...

**Abhijeet (looks at Daya although he knows the truth): **Purvi...aisa mazaak bhi mat kiya karo...ki kisi ko heart attack aa jaye...

**Shreya : ** Ritu ...tumhe ye lehenga ...pasand hai toh le lo...main keerti ke liye kuch aur le lungi...

**Ritu : **it's ok Shreya ...main kisi aur ki di hui cheez nahi leti...u know... Mujhe kisi ka ehsaan lena achha nahi lagta...mujhe jo chahiye rehta hai...usse main chinn leti hun...Lekin ehsaan kisi ka nahi leti ...

All get shocked that what she is saying...Shreya feels hurt after listening her...all felt bad for Shreya ...

**Purvi (immediately ): **haa toh mat lo na... zabardasti kisne ki hai ...aur itna bhaashan dene ki bhi zaroorat nahi hai...

**Ritu : **tum toh bolo hi mat...

**Shreya : **Purvi ...shaant hoja...plz...

**Abhijeet : **Purvi ...Ritu ladna band karo...aur jiss kaam ke liye aaye hai...vo karte hain ...goes near the shopkeeper ...bhaiya ...aap inke liye kuch achha sa dikhao...and they all selecting dresses...lehenga...sarees ...but Shreya ...she was just helping others ...After 1 hour finally ...all bought something or other ...

**Sachin : **so ho gaya sabka ?

**Kajal : **Abhi kaha...Shreya ne ab tak kuch nahi liya hai...vo bas sabki madat hi kar rahi hai...

**Sachin : **Shreya ...tum bhi kuch le lo...just then Daya 's phone starts ringing...and he gets shocked to see the caller id ...

**Daya : ** Shreya ...tumhari mom ka phone hai ...

**He lifts up the call ...**

**Daya : hello...** Haa aunty ...

...

**Daya : **jee aunty ...Shreya yahin hai...and he gives the phone to her ...she takes it nervously...

**Shreya : **he...hello haa ...maa..

..

**Shreya : **maa ...aap samajh Kyun nahi rahi hai ...

**...**

**Shreya : ** Lekin maa ...aap ko itni kya jaldi hain...and looks at other side...to hide her tears. ...

..

**Shreya (closes her eyes ): **aa rahi hun main...and immediately disconnects the call ...and without looking at anyone ... Abhijeet sir...main abhi ghar jaana hoga...

**Abhijeet (worried ): **Lekin kya hua Shreya ...sab thik toh hai ?

**Shreya (lowering her eyes): **ha ...and she leaves from them immediately avoiding every questions... Although Purvi and Abhijeet got their answers...but says nothing ...

**Daya : **isse ho kya gaya hai ?

**Tarika : **haa...kal se kuch ajeeb behave kar rahi hai...koi baat toh zaroor hai...

**Purvi (angry ) : **kisi ko uski itni fikar karne ki zaroorat nahi hai...jab kisi ko use samajhna hi nahi hai...and leaves from there...

**Ritu : **ye dono na...ek ajeeb hai ...aur ek ladne ko tayyar...purvi toh Shreya ki assistant hi hai...jab dekho tab uske liye ladne ko tayyar ...

**Daya : ** tum Zara chup rahogi Ritu...Purvi ..meri behen jaisi hai...uske khilaf main kuch nahi sununga...(in mind ) aur Shreya ki bhi...kuch toh baat h...

**Abhijeet : **achha ye sab chodo...ab Shreya ke liye bhi shopping karlete hai...

**Tarika : **hum nahi karsakte Abhijeet ...

**Abhijeet : **Lekin Kyun...

**Tarika : **kyunki hume uska size nahi pata hai...aise me lehenga nahi kharid sakte ...

**Abhijeet : **toh ek kaam karte hain...hum uski shopping Amritsar me hi karwa denge...

**Kajal : **ha sir ...ye thik rahega...

**Abhijeet : **achha ...Nikhil ...tickets ka kya hua ?

**Nikhil : **Tickets book hogaye hain sir ...kal subah 11 baje ki train hai ...

**Abhijeet: **thik hai fir ...kal sab 10 baje CSMT station pe milte hai ...

**All : Ok sir ...** And they all left having lunch...

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Night Time : Juhu Beach : 10 PM...**

Shreya was sitting on sand and was staring at the moon...waves were still far from her reach...

**Shreya (having tears in eyes) : **maine sach main ...bohot badi galti kar di...mujhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha ... Abhijeet sir ko kitna pareshaan kar diya hain...Daya sir...vo kitne naraz hogaye...Tarika ko bhi kitna pareshaan kar diya...Aur Purvi bichari ...vo toh mere liye kitna kuch kar rahi hai...meri wajah se sabse ladd rahi hai...sabse door ho rahi hai...nahi main yahan aur nahi ruk sakti ...bohot hogaya...main...main ek kaam karti hun...main transfer le leti hun...haa ye hi sahi hai...na main kisi ki life me rahungi...na kisi ko pareshaani hogi...Daya sir bhi aage badh jayenge apni life...I know...Ritu unhe bohot khush rakhegi ...haa..main kal subah hi HQ jaake transfer ke liye apply kar dungi ...and wipes her tears ...and gets up ...but gets bump into with someone...

The person immediately holds her waist ...while Shreya closes her eyes in fears and catches his strong arm...

**Person : **are u ok ?

With this shreya opens her eyes ...and leaves his arms...the person makes her stand properly...the person looks at her and felt something different...

**Person : **Kya hua ? Koi pareshani hai ? Aap mujhse share kar sakti hain...

**Shreya (felt weird ): **excuse me ...!

**Person : **kya hua ? Sunayi nahi diya aapko...maine pucha koi pareshaani hai ? Screaming highly ...

**Shreya (closing her eyes ): **thik hai ...samjh gayi ...itna chillane ki kya zaroorat hai...

**Person : **toh kya karu aapko samajh me nahi aata hai...

**Shreya (gets irritated ): **dekhiye ...aap apne kaam se kaam me matlab rakhiye ...and moves ahead ...

The person runs behind her...

**Person : **Are baato na ...kya problem hai...aur aap ro kyu rahi thi ? Oh...samajh gaya ...lagta hai ye dil ka maamla ...jo ab toot gaya hai...woah ! Hota hai ...hota...hain...haina ...haina ..

**Now Shreya really get fed up...**

**Shreya (irritated) : **Kyun mere piche pade ho ...kya faayda hai isme tumhara ?

**Person: **mere do faayde hain...ek khoobsurat ladkiyon ke kaam aana aur dusra wala jab vo meri achhi dost ban jaati hai...(whispers in her ears): waise dusra wala zyada achha hai ...(she looks at him like a idiot ) oh ! Com'mon yaar ...don't judge me...kon kehta hai ki len den sirf paison ka hota hai...waise tumhare maathe pe jo tension ki lakeeren hongi ?

**Shreya (confused): **kya ?

**Person : **Sorry...kya ka rate ...aaj kal bohot kam chal raha hai...

**Shreya : **kya bakwas kar rahe ho ?

**Person : **main aur bakwaas ! (Laughs ) sorry ...meri bakwas tumhari baggage me nahi aane wali...

Now Shreya really gets angry even more and move one step ahead but the person holds her wrist...Shreya turns and looks at him angrily...he puts his hands up ...

**Person :** Lekin kab tak...iss tute hue dil ka bhojh apne kandhon par lekar chalogi...

**Shreya (grinning her teeth ): **mera dil toota nahi hai...

**Person (checks as if she has fever or not ) : **achha...(touching her forehead ...then neck ) (Shreya jerks him) Symptoms saare Wahi hain...Shreya again jerks him angrily...(person now laughing )...aah ha...case of one sided love...caused by abrupt mind status of the girl played psychological bureau the man she loved him in constant ideal worship ...in local language often called as "pyaar me laddoo but dil fattu "

She gets irritated more...and moves from there ...

**Person (from behind): **achha ro lo...Rone se dil halka hojayega ...Lekin kam se kam rulane ki fees toh dekar jao ...

Now it really became difficult for her to control her anger...but says nothing and moves ahead...but that comes infront of her running...

**Person : **dekho ...main tumhare ghar aajaunga... balcony toh hogi na...vo chadke tumhare room me aajaunga...Lekin apni mehnat ki fees main lekar hi rahunga...kehte hain ki ladkiyon ko rulaane se paap lagta hai...aur aaj maine vo galti kar di...toh tumhe iss galti ke paise dene honge...

**Shreya (angrily ): **thik hai toh...tumhari iss galti ki kad kitna hai ...and opens her wallet...

**Person : **hey relax ! (Says softly ) asaan si...sardi ki dhoop wali ...kabutar udaane wali... genuine si smile...bas itna hi mehenga hai mera kad...(she looks at him silently ) isse achhi deal tumhe kahi se nahi milegi...

**Shreya : **ho kaun tum ?

**Person (immediately): **Finally ! Mera naam **KAVIN **hai ...waise main Delhi se hun...Lekin Mumbai ...chhote se kaam ke liye aaya tha...logo ko hasaana ...rualana...meri hobby hai...vo kya hai na...hasne se khoon bhadhta hai...aur rone se dil ka bojh kam ho jata hai...

**Shreya : **paagal ho tum...

**Kavin : Exactly !...** toh milalo haath ...iss paagal se...bana lo mujhe apna dost ...khush rahogi...and he extends his hand for handshake...but Shreya was just starring him...he continues...kya ? aise kya dekh rahi ho ...tumhe meri zaroorat hai... dekho...har kisi ko ek khaas dost ki zaroorat hoti hai...aur khaas karke unn logo ki ...jinka dil toota hua hai...

**Shreya (fed up): **please...ab wapis shuru mat ho jaana...

**Kavin : **are main toh kabhi khatam hi nahi hota...toh shuru hone ka sawal hi nahi uthta...haath milao aur dost banao...

**Shreya : **dekho ...tum ! Just then Kavin Sneezes ...and Shreya gets confused ...get lost somewhere...ab...aa.

**Kavin : **kya ? Bhul gayi kya bolna tha...mera asar hi kuch aisa hota hai...she stares him angrily...toh tum uss insaan se zyada mujhpe gussa ho ...thik hai...bye take care...see u...and he leaves from there leaving confused Shreya behind...after sometime she too left from there ...

**Next day : 10: 35 AM : CSMT RAILWAY STATION **

All the team had already reached at the station... waiting for Daya and Abhijeet...Acp sir...and Dr Salunkhe were standing together...Ritu and Tarika were gossiping...boys were attentively listening Freddy 's jokes ...Pankaj was busy in eating chips ...Shreya ...Kajal ...Purvi and Divya were chatting too...

**Acp : **pata nahi ...ye dono naalayak kaha reh gaye...kaha tha maine 10 baje pohoch jaana...Lekin ab tak dono ka koi ata pata nahi hai ...

**Dr Salunkhe : **Zaroor isme Abhijeet ki hi galti hogi...

**Acp : ** I am sure ...ye Daya hi late utha hoga...isliye der hogayi hogi...

**Dr Salunkhe : **nahi Daya ki galti nahi hogi... Abhijeet ki hi hogi...

**ACP : **tu itne daave ke saath kaise keh sakta hai...

**Dr Salunkhe : **kyunki ab main iske nas nas se wakif hun...

**ACP : **ha jaise ki mujhe nahi pata Daya kaisa hai...

Now everybody saw that their conversation was heating up...

**Sachin : **sir...sir relax ...vo dekhiye... Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir aagaye hain ...soon duo approached to all ...

**Abhijeet: **Sorry...sorry...hum late hogaye...ye mota utha hi nahi subah...

**ACP : **dekha ...kaha tha maine ...ye Daya hi utha hoga...Lekin tu toh meri baat maaanne ko hi tayyar nahi hain...dekha...

**Dr Salunkhe : **haa thik hai...thik hai...ho jaati hai galti bachhe se...

While Daya and Abhijeet were confused ...as if what was going on...

**Freddy : **sir ...dekhiye train aagayi...chaliye ...

**ACP : **Nikhil...humara konse compartment me hai ...sir S-9 me hain...

**Ritu : **what ? Nikhil...tumne sleeper class ki ticket nikaali hai...

**Nikhil : **ha kyun...kya hua ...

**Ritu : **sleeper class me meri jaan nikal jayegi...

**Purvi (whispers in Shreya's ears): **achha rahega...dharti se ek bhojh kam hojayega...

**Shreya : **sshhhh...

**Nikhil : **Lekin Daya sir ne hi kaha tha... sleeper class ka nikaalne ke liye...

**Ritu : **Lekin daya sir...aap

**Daya : **Ritu...sleeper class me hi toh asli safar ka maza aata hai...

**Ritu (making faces) : **thik hai...and they all move inside...Nikhil checks the ticket...

**INSIDE THE TRAIN : **

**Nikhil : **

**23 **\- ACP Sir...(Side lower)

**24 - **Salunkhe sir. (Side upper)

**25- **Sachin sir ...(lower)

**26 - **Kajal (middle)

**27 - **Abhijeet sir ...(upper )

**28 - **Tarika (lower )

**29 - **Freddy sir (middle )

**30 - **Pankaj (upper)

**31 - Mera (side lower)**

**32 - **Divya (side upper)

**35 - **Purvi

**39 - Daya sir...(side lower)**

**40 - **Shreya...(side upper )

All get settled down...only they kept their luggage on below their seat...Daya and Shreya were about to adjust their seat...

**Ritu : **aur mera ?

**Nikhil (he also doesn't like her) : **sorry Ritu...tumhari seat thodi aage hai...

**Ritu (shocked ) : **kaha ?

**Nikhil : **Tumhara seat no hai...**63**

**Ritu : **what ? Itni door...main nahi jaane wali...and just then Nikhil showing thumbs up to Purvi...she understands that this is her plan ...(pov) inn dono ko toh main chodungi nahi...Pankaj ...kya tum apni mujhse badal sakte ho...?

**Pankaj : **ok...(Purvi signs from behind as Noooo) nahi...nahi ...mujhe meri seat bohot pyaari hai...main apne Freddy sir ko chodke kahi nahi jaunga ...and he holds his hand like a small kid...

**Shreya : **Ritu ...ek kaam karo...tum meri seat se exchange karlo ...all look at her in shock ... except ACP sir and Salunkhe sir...Daya gets angry now ...but control himself...while Ritu gets angry...

**Ritu (very happy): **Oh thankyou so much Shreya ...Tum ne toh meri dil ki baat keh di...and was about to sit...

**Purvi : **are are ye kya kar rahi ho...tumhi ne toh kal kaha tha...

**Ritu : **kyaa ?

**Purvi (casually) : **Ye hi ...ki tum kisi ka ehsaan nahi leti...itni jaldi bhul gayi...

**Ritu : **oh com'mon Purvi...ye meri aur Shreya ke beech ki baat hai...hai na Shreya...

**Purvi : **ek kaam karo ...tum meri seat se exchange karlo...Shreya ki seat rehne do ...

**Shreya : **Rehne de Purvi...main hi jaati hun...tu baith ja...and without listening to anyone she moves to seat no **63...**

**Ritu gives victorious smile to Purvi ...while Purvi looks angrily at Daya as why he didn't said anything...then moves to her seat... finally all get settled down...only 2 minutes were left for the departure of train...**

**Kajal : **ye thik nahi hua...hume Shreya ko waha akele nahi chodna chahiye...

**Sachin : **bilkul sahi keh rahi ho Kajal...Ek kaam karta hun...main Shreya ki seat se exchange kar leta hun...

**Daya (angry on Shreya) : **koyi zaroorat nahi hai sachin...vo khud wahan gayi ...usse kisine kaha nahi tha...(pov) kyun kar rahi hai vo aisa...itna achha mauka mila tha ...mere saath baithne ka...jaanbhoojkar iss Chipku Ritu ko bitha diya...iske liye toh main tumhe nahi maaf karunga Shreya...acha mauka mila tha apne shikwe dur karne ke...Lekin tum ne use bhi gawa diya...

**Sachin : **Lekin sir...vo akeli hai...

**Daya : **akeli hai toh rehne do...thode time me main uski seat pe chala jaunga...aur use yahan bhej doonga...

All smile at his concern for Shreya... except Ritu...

**Abhijeet (pov): **jab itna pyaar karta hai toh ...ye gussa hone ka naatak kyun kar raha hai...chalo achha hai ...Daya aur Shreya ke gile shikwe jaldi door ho jaye...

**Shreya 's side...**

**Shreya (pov): **Achha hua subah maine ... transfer ke liye apply kar diya...ab ye sab jaldi hi khatam ho jayega...bureau ka maahol pehle jaisa hojayega...Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ki dosti bhi nahi tootegi...aur na hi Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ke beech ladai hogi...

**The train starts...the honk sound was clearly visible...a person was running very fast to catch the train...and somehow someone pulls him up in the train..**

**Person : **Thankyou bhaisahab...aapne iss naacheez ki jaan bachai...other person smiles in return...and he moves away...

**Person : **64...64...kaha hai 64...and he soon spots the place ...and got shocked to see the other person ...woah ab toh maza ayega...he saw a girl was resting her one hand on the window and was lost in a deep thoughts. ...so he decides to tease her...and smiles widely...Shreya doesn't notices that person ...he starts keeping his bagpack on the upper seat ...

**Person : Excuse me...kya main yaha.**...waoh ! ! and he directly lands up on her lap ...**gir sakta hun** ...said looking at her...

**Shreya (shocked ): **Tummmmmmm !

**So guys ... signing off for today...next chapter will be soon and yes ...yes ...RDDT by Monday...sorry for being so late...**

**Bye **

**Tc**

**Yours **

**Ashmika**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shreya 's side...**

**Shreya (pov): **Achha hua subah maine ... transfer ke liye apply kar diya...ab ye sab jaldi hi khatam ho jayega...bureau ka maahol pehle jaisa hojayega...Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ki dosti bhi nahi tootegi...aur na hi Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ke beech ladai hogi...

**The train starts...the honk sound was clearly visible...a person was running very fast to catch the train...and somehow someone pulls him up in the train..**

**Person : **Thankyou bhaisahab...aapne iss naacheez ki jaan bachai...other person smiles in return...and he moves away...

**Person : **64...64...kaha hai 64...and he soon spots the place ...and got shocked to see the other person ...woah ab toh maza ayega...he saw a girl was resting her one hand on the window and was lost in a deep thoughts. ...so he decides to tease her...and smiles widely...Shreya doesn't notices that person ...he starts keeping his bagpack on the upper seat ...

**Person : Excuse me...kya main yaha.**...waoh ! ! and he directly lands up on her lap ...**gir sakta hun** ...said looking at her...

**Shreya (shocked ): **Tummmmmmm ! ! yahan ?

**Kavin (happily): **I know...kon kehta sakta tha...ki ek hi mulaakaat ke baad ...tum mujhe apne godd me bithaogi...woww !

**Shreya (pushing him): **utho...yahase ...i said utho...

**Kavin (casually): **mera station abhi tak aaya nahi hai ...

**Shreya (still pushing him): **hato...hato yahan se...and beats him lightly ...

**Kavin : **are re ...ok ...ok...hatt raha hun...and he sits infront of her...

**Shreya (angrily): **tum na...but he** " Ahhhh chhiiiiii '" **again ...and she forgets everything...

**Kavin (happy tone): **kya ?...bhul gayi kya bolna tha ? And starts laughing...mera logo pe asar hi kuch aisa hota hai...while she gives "whatever wala look" ...so ...toota dil abhi bhi toota hai ya ...hmm...but seems not interested...break up process ke stage 1 pe ho tum ...waise there are three more stages haa...

**Shreya (now turns to him & sarcastically): **achha !

**Kavin : **tumhe nahi pata ? Shreya nods in no...suno...Stage I - Rona dhona...jo ki tum abhi kar rahi ho...(**Shreya turns to him : Dekho ) **but he immediately covers her mouth with his hands ... 2- kahi bhaag jaana ghar se...kisi trip par...(while Shreya was trying to remove his hand but it was too tight) Stage 3 - Gussa...jalan...badle ki bhavna...and finally Stage 4 - ek baar phir...pyaar ke liye tayyar ho jana...and narrows his eyes happily "hmmmm" Shreya however jerks his hand..

**Shreya (sarcastically): **hogaya ? Agli baar agar mujhe chhune ki koshish ki na ...toh haath pair todd dungi...hmmm...while he smiles widely...

**Kavin : **thik hai...agli baar chhune se pehle application bhej dunga..." **Priy whatever your name is...aapko chhune ka jee chah raha hai...kripya anumati pradaan kare ...aapka priy Kavin Khanna..." **

**Shreya(irritated) : **Kyun bekaar ki baatein karke ...mera dimaag kharab kar rahe ho yaar...

**Kavin : **baaton ko under estimate mat karo...baaton se hi dil tootte hai aur judte bhi...isse nafrat bhi hota hai aur pyaar bhi...waise tumhari kismat achhi hai...ki tumhaari mulakaat mujhse hogayi...

**Shreya (sarcastically): **Kyun ? Tum bhagwaan ke avtaar ho ?

**Kavin (happily) : **hey...tumhe mere pichhe sunlight nahi dikh rahi hai ? Dekho...(Shreya turns her face to other side ) toote dilon ko jodta hun... guarantee ke saath...tumhara bhagwaan deta hai guarantee ? Haa...

**Shreya : **dekho ...apni ye bakwaas band karo warna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga ...

**Kavin : **achha ! Tum se bura bhi koi hai ?

**Shreya (gets angry): **you !...chodo tumse toh baat karna hi bekar hai...and looks him angrily...

**Kavin : **kya ? ...window seat pe baithi ho toh bahar dekho na...mujhe ghoor rahi ho...mana ki main bohot handsome...but please yaar aise mat ghura karo...mujhe ...mujhe bohot sharam aati hai (starts acting like a bride ...the way they get shy ...and hides his face in his white jacket...) This was enough for she rolls her eyes...and thought " ye kaha phas gayi "

**Shreya (immediately): **tum please mujhe akele chodd do yaar ...please ...

**Kavin (casually): **main paagal kutte ko kabhi akela nahi chodta...

**Shreya : **you ! ...but calms down...dekho meri haalat ka mazak udaana band karo...jab tumhara dil tootega na...tab baat karenge...

**Kavin (immediately & excitedly): **Number do apna ...(laughs loudly) ...aur waise bhi mera dil kabhi toota voota nahi hai...

**Shreya : **haa...ye toh shakal pe hi likha hai...tum jaise ladke na... Zindagi bhar commitment se door bhagte ho...pyaar vyaar zindagi tumhare bas ki baat nahi hai...

Kavin just smiles and listens her carefully on the opinion she has built about him...

**Kavin : **achha ! ... Shreya becomes serious ...he saw that...hey tum kabhi hasti nahi ho kya?

**Shreya (lost): **jab jab ...hasti hun ...tab tab ...kuch na kuch ulta ho jaata hai...soch rahi hun ki hasna hi band kar du...

**Kavin feels bad for her ...and seeing her sad...he decides ****to cheer up...**

**Kavin : **apne daaton se itni nafrat mat karo yaar...see ...jab hum haste hai na ...tab humaare oth aise khulte hai ...**EEEEEE **...aise... humare daaton ko bhi bahar ki duniya ki hawa lene ka pura haq hai...but she was not interested in his silly talks ...achha suno CHAMELI ...

**Shreya (immediately): SHREYA ...**Shreya Saraiya naam hai mera...

**Kavin : **Aur mera naam Kavin hai...bolta zyaada hoon ...lekin ladka bura nahi hoon yaar...relax...and he smiles...while he goes on the upper berth and sleeps covering his face with his handkerchief...

While shreya extends her legs ...to his seat...just then Purvi comes there...

**Purvi : **Shreya...chal waha sab antakshari khel rahe hain...chal bohot maza ayega...

**Shreya (pov): **ha...chali hi jaati hun...kam se kam iss shaitaan ki baaton se thoda pause to milega...

**Purvi : **are...kaha kho gayi ? and places her hand on her shoulders...

**Shreya (coming out of the trance ): **nahi kuch nahi...chalo...and moves towards the team...they all were sitting together...since they adjusted themselves...Purvi sits beside pankaj...while they was a small space beside daya...since all the place were full...so she didn't have any option to sit beside daya...while salunkhe and Acp were chit chatting among themselves...at their place only...

**Abhijeet : **shreya ...waha tumhe koi taqleef toh nahi ho rahi hai na ?

**Shreya(pov):** kya bataoon sir...ki kitni taqleef ho rahi...pata nahi kaha se vo bandar mere piche pad gaya hai... abhijeet saw her lost...

**Abhijeet : **kya hua shreya ...kya soch rahi ho ?

All start looking at her suspiciously...

**Shreya (comingout of the trance ): **nahi...kuch nahi sir !

**Sachin : **tumhare saamne wale seat wala insaan kaisa hai..? I mean adjusting type ka toh hai na...warna tum meri seat se exchange karlo...

**Shreya (shocked): **nahi...nahi ...sir vo bohot achha insaan hai...kafi funny bhi hai...(pov) agar keh diya ki mera dimaag kharab kar raha hai...toh kajal ko sachin sir ke saath time spend karne ka mauka haath se chutt jayega...isse achha hai ...main hi waha baith jaun...waise bhi vo itna bura insaan nahi hai...jhel toh le hi lungi...

**Daya (narrowing his eyes) : **achha ?

**Shreya : **jee...

**Pankaj : **Shreya ye lo chips khaao...and he forwards the packet of chips...

**Shreya :** Pankaj ...ye kya ...maine tumhe mana kiya tha na. ...fried chize nahi khaane ko...aur tum ye hi khaa rahe ho...kya faayda mujhe fir tumhe 5 baje uthake tumhe exercise karaane ka...!

**Pankaj: **Yaar Shreya ...mujhe laga ki hum trip pe jaa rahe hai...toh ye exercise thode time ke liye pause kar liya...waise tune kya laaya tiffin mein...?

**Shreya : **pata nahi ! maa ne kya diya...

**Abhijeet : **kyun tum ghar pe nahi thi kya ?

**Shreya (shocked ): **Nahi...nahi sir. ..vo main ghar pe nahi thi subah...

**Daya (immediately): **Kyun ? kaha gayi thi subah subah.?

**Shreya (pov): **kaise kahoon ki...apna transfer apply karne ke liye HQ gayi thi...

**Nikhil : **Shreya bol ...daya sir kuch puch rahe hain...!

Just then Acp sir gets call...and all eyes turns at him...his facial expressions were changing...and soon he kept the call...and looks at shreya angrily...all saw that...shreya understood the matter...but all were confused...Acp comes near all...All stood at their place...but Acp sir signs too sit them...all sit but shreya lowers her eyes...and stand still...all are scared now...

**Dr Salunkhe : **kya hua boss ? sab thik toh hai ?

**Acp (still looking at Shreya angrily): **ye tum agar apni beti se puchte toh zyada behtar hoga...kyun Shreya ...sahi kaha na maine...

**Salunkhe : **Kya hua shreya ? Sab thik toh hai ?

**Shreya (almost on the verge of tears): **sir...vo ...vo ...main...vo...

**Acp : **Shreya ...tumhari mummy ka phone aaya tha...

Listening this she gets bit relief...but again get tensed...

**Shreya(shocked): **Maa ka...! kya kaha maa ne... she looks at Purvi who was also seemed to be tensed ...

**Purvi : **Haa...sir kya kaha aunty ne...?

**Acp : **Tumhari aunty ne kaha ki...kal se shreya ne kuch khaaya hi nahi hai...aur aaj bhi gusse me ghar se nikli hai ...toh ise main khaana khila du...

**Shreya & Purvi (shocked but got relief too): Kya !**

All get surprised on their sudden burst out...

**Shreya : **Sir...mummy ne itna hi kaha na...

**Acp : **Ha...aur shreya tumne khaana kyu nahi khaya kal se ? parso bhi tum kitni kamzor thi ...tumhe apna dhyaan hai bhi ya nahi...

**Shreya: **Sir ..vo actually ...aaj mujhe bohot late hogaya tha...aur kal raat ko bhi kafi der se ghar gayi thi...

**Freddy : **lekin shreya...kal mall se toh tum jaldi ghar chali gayi thi...phir itni der kyun hogayi...

**Shreya : **Sir ...vo...kal ...(looks at daya ...then Freddy ) kal..mujhe mera ek dost mil gaya tha...toh usike saath ...kaafi time beet gaya...aur mujhe pata hi nahi chala...

**Pankaj (excitedly): **Kahi ...vo tera dost...tera **BOYFRIEND **toh nahi (he doesn't know about dareya's feelings ...isliye tu use kal bye bolne gayi ho...

All get shocked listening this... especially daya...all eyes turns to Shreya ...

**Daya (angrily): **Ye kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum Pankaj ...aisa kuch bhi nahi hai...

**Shreya : **Ha...Pankaj ...aisa ...aisa kuch bhi nahi hai...

**Acp : **Pankaj kuch bolne se pehle chaar baar soch liya karo...ki kya bol rahe ho ...

**Pankaj : **Sorry sir !

**ACP : **Sorry mujhe nahi ...Shreya ko kaho...

**Shreya : **nahi sir ...iski koi zaroorat nahi hai...Pankaj mera dost hai...vo mujhe kuch bhi keh sakta hai...plz sir...

**ACP : **tum keh rahi ho toh thik hai...Lekin ab tum khaa lo...

**Shreya : **Jee sir...

Just then ACP sir again gets a call ...and sees the caller id...

**ACP : **HQ se phone ?

She gets shocked listening this...He lifts the call ...

**ACP : **ACP Pradyuman here...

...

**ACP : **Achha ...ok...thik hai...10 din baad na...

..

**ACP : **ok...and he disconnects the call ...

**Shreya (immediately): **kya hua sir ...kya baat hai...said in tensed voice...

**ACP : **vo kuch nahi...10 din baad humari team mein do naye Cid officers join ho rahe hai...bas usike liye call tha...Shreya closes her eyes in relief...

**Shreya (pov): **thank god...kisi ko kuch pata nahi chala...

**Abhijeet : **kya naam hai sir...undono officers ka...?

**ACP : **naam abhi nahi bataya hai...baad me pata chal jayega...thik hai toh tum sab enjoy karo...mera ek dost hai vo S4 mein hai...tab tak main aur Salunkhe usse milke aate hai ...and duo leave...just then looses her balance since the train was changing the track...she was about to fall ...but Daya immediately holds her ... holding her waist. ...and got lost...

Shreya too sits beside Daya...

**Divya : **Toh chaliye ...hum log antakshari shuru karte hain...

**All : **yess...

**Tarika : **toh pehle start kaun karega ?

**Nikhil : **haa Lekin iss mein ek twist hoga ...

**Abhijeet : **twist ? Kaisa twist ?

**Purvi : **main batati hun...hum sab jodiyon me khelenge...aur vo gaane ko apne partner ko dedicate karna hoga...

**Ritu : **ye kya faaltu twist hain...

**Tarika : **are nahi Ritu ...ye bohot hi achha hai...kuch naya hai...

**Kajal : **ha...Tarika ...tum bilkul sahi keh rahi ho ...Lekin pehla start kon karega ...jodiyaan kaise banegi ...

**Purvi : **simple hain...jo jaise baitha hai...uske baaju wala uska partner hai ...jaise ki Abhijeet sir aur Tarika...Sachin sir and Kajal...Nikhil Divya...Pankaj aur Freddy sir ...Daya sir and Shreya...and finally main aur tum !

**Ritu (shocked ): **What ! Tum meri partner ho... bilkul nahi ...(sweetly) Shreya ...kya tum mere saath apni seat exchange karogi ...

**Shreya : **thik ...**Daya interrupts...**.

**Daya : **ye kya drama hai Ritu ...waise hi yahan jagah nahi hai ...kitni baar tum Shreya ki seat se exchange karogi...(all smile at this)

**Shreya : **Lekin ...mujhe koyi problem nahi hai Ritu ...tum yahan baith sakti ho...and she was about to get up...but Daya immediately pulls her down ...and due to misbalance she almost fall on him... although she was on seat but her hands were wrapped around his shoulders...and they got lost ...

**(De ra re re ra re re ra**

**de ra re re ra re re ra**

**de ra re re ra re re ra..) x 2**

**dheere dheere se meri**

**zindagi mein aana**

**dheere dheere se**

**mere dil ko churana**

(Song credit : Yeh rishtey hai pyaar ke )

Singer : Nakash Aziz

Seeing them lost...Ritu immediately starts coughing...

**Ritu : **Daya sir ...ab aap Shreya chodd sakte hain... listening this duo immediately separate ...and look down in embarassment...

**Sachin : **i think hume game start karna chahiye...so pehle kon start karega...

**Divya : **ab hum sab mein sabse senior Abhijeet sir hi hain ...toh I think Abhijeet sir and Dr Tarika ko start karna chahiye...

**Tarika (excitedly): **thik hai toh main start karti hoon...

**Tarika : ****yeh ladka haye allah **

**Kaisa hai ye deewana **

**Kitna mushkil hai tauba**

**Isko samjahana ki dheere dheere dil **

**Bekarar hota hai...**

**Hote hote pyaar hota hai...**

**All : Ooooooooo...**

**Daya (mischievous tone): **toh Abhijeet ...tum iska jawab dena chahte ho...

**Abhijeet (bit serious tone): **Zaroor ! And he starts

**Har ghadi badal rahi hai **

**Roop Zindagi ...**

**Chaav hai kahi kahi ...Dhoop zindagi**

**Har pal yahan jee bhar jiyo **

**Jo hai samaa ...Kal ho na ho...**

**.**

**..**

**Oh sach hai ki dil toh dhukha hai**

**Humne magar socha hai**

**Dil ko hai gam Kyun**

**Aankh hai namm Kyun**

**Hona hi tha jo hua hai**

**Uss baat ko jaane hi do **

**Uska nishaan **

**Kal Ho Na Ho...**

All get shocked to listen the song...Tarika didn't expected this ...Now also he was trying to convince Tarika through his song...so that she could forgive Shreya...but she get more angry...however others got the meaning or indication of the song ...Tarika looks at him then Shreya angrily...but says nothing...

**Shreya (pov): **Abhijeet sir...Kyun kar rahe hain aap aisa mere liye...isse vo apna aur Tarika ka rishta aur bhi kharab kar rahe hain...plz Abhijeet sir mat kariye aisa...Lekin aaj maan gayi Abhijeet sir aapko...aap jaisa koyi nahi hai ...

**Purvi (to lighten the situation): **I think...hume game ko aage badhana chahiye...so who is the next...

**Pankaj : **jab tu hi bol rahi hai Purvi ...toh tu hi badha le ...

**Purvi (surprised ):**main ! (Then remembers something) thik hai...toh ye gaana mein ...(dramatically) Ritu tumhe dedicate karna chahti hun...

**Ritu (fake smile) : **ha... please ...

**Purvi :**

**Tum to dhokebaaz ho**

**Waada karke bhool jaate ho**

**Ritu (shocked) : What !**

(All get shocked listening the first line & all tries to control their laughter while Ritu fumes in anger )

**Abhijeet (pov & trying to control his laughter): **waah ! Ye Purvi bhi na...kamaal ki hai...badla lena koi isse sikhe...maan gaye beta...aakhir behen kiski hai...

**Shreya (pov): **ye Purvi bhi na...agar iska bas chale toh Ritu ki jaan hi le legi ...

**Purvi : **

**Tum to dhokebaaz ho**

**Waada karke bhool jaate ho**

**Roz roz tum jo sanam aisa karoge**

**Roz roz tum jo sanam aisa karoge**

**Hum jo rooth jaayenge to haath maloge**

**Pankaj (jumps excitedly & he also tries to tease Ritu ): **

**Aaha tum bhi badi chaalak ho**

**Muskura ke dil jalaati ho**

**Tum bhi badi chaalak ho**

**Muskura ke dil jalaati ho**

**Roz roz tum jo sanam aisa karoge**

**Hum jo rooth jaayenge to aahein bharoge**

**Aaha tum to dhokebaaz ho**

**Waada karke bhool jaate ho**

**Pankaj : **so kaisa raha humara gaana Ritu ...maza aaya na...but Ritu looks at him angrily...

**Freddy : **ye kya Pankaj ! Tum toh mere partner the na...phir Purvi ke saath Kyun gaaya...

**Pankaj: **main kya karoon sir...Purvi itna sach bol ...i ...i mean ...itna achha gaa rahi thi ...toh main apne aap ko control nahi kar paaya...

**Nikhil (happily): **lekin jo bhi ho...maza aagaya Purvi and shares a hi-fi Purvi...Pura maahol baana diya Purvi tune ...

**Purvi (excitedly): **hai na ! Tumhe kaisa laga RITUUUUUUUU

**Ritu (trying to smile): **achha ...bohot achha tha ...

**Tarika : **so ab next kaun hai ?

**Nikhil : **ofcourse mere Daya sir & Shreya ...aap sab ko pata hai ...Shreya bohot achha gaati hai...

**Kajal (excitedly): **really ! Shreya shuru ho jao...

**Shreya : **nahi ...nahi...main...nahi...

**Abhijeet : **arey ...kya nahi...Shreya game ke bhi kuch rules hote hain...ab toh tumhe gaana hi hoga...

**Sachin : **ha...Shreya ...maine bhi uss din tumhe gun gunaate hue suna tha...chalo shuru hojao...

**Shreya : **Lekin...main...

**Daya (bit serious tone): **jab sab keh rahe hain toh gaa do na...

**Abhijeet : **haa Shreya...waise bhi humaara Daya bhi bohot achha gaata hai...tum dono ab gaana hi hoga...

**Since Shreya couldn't resist...so she starts...**

**Shreya (looks at Daya ): **

**Rahe na kyun pehle jaise **

**Teri meri baatein sajna**

**Lage dil pe teeron jaisi **

**Teri meri baatein sajna**

**Oh jhooke hawa ke najaane kaise**

**Hue aandhiyon ke jaise **

**Tabah karke hum dono ki pyaari duniya **

**Ek dooje ki haatho ki lakeeron ne moda rasiya...**

**Haaaan...rahe na kyun pehle jaisi...**

**Teri meri baatein sajna...**

**(She was almost Crying now )**

**Daya : **

**Tere mere sapno ka tha ghar**

**Jaane lagi use kiski nazar**

**Armaano se banaya tha use**

**Socha na tha jaayega yoon bikhar...**

**Shreya : **

**Haaye ruk gayi hain teri meri baatein...**

**Tanha si hogayi hain vo raate **

**Bewajah si ab hogayi hai ye baatein **

**Jaane tu na ...kya hai sochna...**

**Jhoke ye hawan ke ye kaise **

**Aaye aandhiyon ke jaise **

**Tabah karke humdono gayi duniya...**

**Ek duje ki haathon ki lakeeron ne moda rasiya...**

**Haan...rahe na kyun pehle jaise teri meri baatein sajna...**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Song credit : Ye rishta kya kehlata hai - ek duje (sad version)**

**Singer : Anatara Mitra (female part))**

**...**

**...**

As soon as the song over...the whole environment changes ...and Shreya couldn't control herself crying...so she gets up from her place...

**Shreya (without making any eye contact with anyone): **i ...i think mujhe ...meri jagah par jaana chahiye...she leaves immediately without letting anyone questions her...

**Daya (pov): **jaanta hoon ki tumhe bohot taklif ho rahi hai Shreya...Lekin jo tumne Abhijeet ke saath kiya use main chah ke bhi bhula nahi paa raha hoon )

**Purvi : **main bhi apni jagah jaa rahi hun...and she goes on her seat ...and sleeps on the upper seat...it was almost 4pm of evening ...others too get busy ...in reading book or listening song ...or eating chips ...Daya .. Ritu too went to their place...Daya goes and sleeps. ...while Ritu gets busy in doing makeup ...

**Shreya 's seat :**

Kavin had already woked up...and was sitting on his place...

**Kavin (gets happy seeing her ): **kaha gayi thi tum ...?

**Shreya (sitting down): **woh kahi nahi ...wahan mere colleagues baithe hue hain...toh bas wahin...

**Kavin : **oh ...lagta hai tumhara pura office ...Amritsar Jaa Raha hai ...

**Shreya(upset ... so didint want to fight with him): **ha...

**Kavin (excitedly ): **Lekin Kyun...

**Shreya :** vo hum sab ek shaadi mein jaa rahe hain ...

**Kavin (happily): **really ! Main...bhi ek shaadi me hi jaa raha hun...wow ...what a coincidence...

**Shreya gives him a fake smile as she was upset...and Kavin noticed that)**

**Kavin (trying to talk with her ): **waise ek baat batao ...tum humesha aise serious look mein hi rehti ho kya ?. Bhagwaan ne itni achhi khaasi shakal di hai ...use bigaad kyun rahi ho ?...

**Shreya (gave up): **dekho ...main already bohot pareshaan hoon...tum please chup hojaao...said joining her hands ... please mujhe sone do ab ...

Kavin sensed that she is really upset and need some time...

**Kavin : **thik hai toh ...tum so jaao...she extends her legs bit...kavin too gives her some space and he pluggs his earphone ...and starts enjoying the song...like this 3 hours passes ...it was 7pm...Shreya was still sleeping ...and now Kavin was really getting bored...he need someone to talk...so he saw one uncle who was almost in his 70's sitting on 6 seater side of the seat ...while he and Shreya were on the double side seater...

**Kavin : **so uncle...akele travel kar rahe hain ?

**Uncle : **kahan puttar ! Akele rehna meri kismat me kahan ...(said like a dhukiyaara husband ) tumhari aunty mujhe akele chodti hi nahi...

**Kavin (laughs ) : **oh...toh aunty bhi saath mein hain...Lekin vo hai kahan ? Nazar toh nahi aarahi hain...

**Uncle : **vo uppar so rahi hai...achha hai so rahi hai...

**Kavin (confused): **vo kyun ?

**Uncle : **arey puttar ! Agar jaag rahi hoti na ...toh mere kaan pakaa dalti ...itne saal hogaye humaari shaadi ko ...Lekin ye aaj bhi waisi hi hai...jaise 40 saal pehle thi...

**Kavin (smiles): **sahi hai ...Lekin uncle ...mujhe lagta hai ab aapko aunty ko jaga dena chahiye...shaam ke 7:30 bajne waale hain...meri mom kehti hain ...ki iss time nahi sona chahiye...

**Uncle : **haa puttar ... bilkul sahi kehti hain tumhari maa...iss waqt nahi sona chahiye...main apni votti (wife in Punjabi) ko abhi jaga deta hoon...tum bhi apni votti nu jagaa do...(Kavin get shocked listening Votti) while the man get busy in waking up her wife...Kavin goes near shreya and tries to wake up...

**Kavin : **Shreya ...Shreya...(shakes her ) Shreya utho...dekho shaam hogayi hai...iss waqt ...mat sooo...shreya ...

**Shreya (sleepy tone ): ** bas 5 minute maa ...

**Kavin (weird look):** maa ! Iss kumbhkaran ko main uski maa nazar aata hun ! Ye ho kya gaya hai aaj kal ki ladkiyon ko ...itne handsome ladke ko maa bol rahi hai...hadd hai...Shreya utho...Shreya...dekho main tumhara maa nahi hun...utho... kumbhkaran ki maharani... Then also she doesn't get up...he gets fed up ...so he sits ...making some place for himself because she had already stretched her legs till his seat...

**Chaiwala : **chai...chai...shaam ki chaai ...

**Kavin : **bhaiya ! Ek chaai dena toh ...and he starts removing money from his wallet...

**Chaiwala :** kya sahab ji...ek kyun le rahe hain...ek madam jee ke liye bhi le lo na...

**Kavin : **nahi vo...so...just then he remembers something and smiles wickedly...thik hai do chai dedo...the man gives him the tea in small paper glass...and leaves...he keeps one cup of tea on the window making sure it won't fall...and takes one tea near shreya...he slowly slowly hold Shreya ' s index finger and dips in that tea...with this shreya immediately wakes up...

**Shreya :** ssssssss...and immediately removes her finger from the tea...and sits properly ( bit angrily): ye kya kar rahe the tum ?

**Kavin (casually ): ** simple ...tumhe jaga raha tha...

**Shreya (wipping her fingers with tissue): **haa ...vo toh dikh hi gaya...Lekin koyi aise jagaata hai kya ...duffer ...

**Kavin (happily): **ah...ahaa...firse kaho...tumhare muh se duffer bhi Super sunayi deta hai ...she gets fed up...so stands up...kaha Jaa Rahi Ho...

**Shreya : ** haath muh dhone...

**Kavin : **haa...haa jao...fir aake ye chai zaroor pee lena...but she had already left ...

Daya gets up and goes near shreya ' seat...but she was not there ...he saw a man was sitting and enjoying his tea...

**Daya : **excuse me ! Iss seat pe jo ladki thi ...vo kahan gayi ?

**Kavin : **achha ! Shreya ...(Daya feels jealous...this means Shreya was talking with him) vo washroom gayi hai...

**Daya : **thik hai...use keh dena ki aadhe ghante baad aake khaana humare saath khaa le ...aage Ratlam station aane wala hai...aake vo humare saath baithe...aur ye chai usse de dena ...

**Kavin : **ok ! Main de dunga...and Daya leaves from there...

**Daya (going at his seat ): **ye ladka Shreya ka naam kaise jaanta hai...lagta hai Shreya usse baat kar rahi thi ...tabhi toh jaanta hai... Lekin uski himmat kaise hui meri Shreya se baat karne ki...arey ye kya...main ye kya soch raha hoon ...usse jo chahe vo baat kare ...mujhe kya ...Lekin hain toh vo meri colleague na...parwa toh hogi uski ...with these thoughts he sits unware that Ritu was calling him...)

Just then shreya comes at her seat... wiping her face ...

**Kavin : **tumse milne koi aaya tha...

**Shreya : **kon ?

**Kavin : **mujhe naam nahi pata unka...shayad tumhare koi senior the ...keh rahe the ki khaana khaane ke liye cable jaana aadhe ghante baad...aur tumhare liye ye chai rakh kar gaye hai ...

**Shreya (pov): **zaroor Daya sir hi honge...jab itni parwah karte hain...toh gussa hone ka naatak kyun kar rahe hain...and she sits. ...and starts having tea... Jo

..

...

...

...

...

...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**After one hour : RATLAM station **

**The train arrives at Ratlam station...Kavin wears his shoes and takes his side bag...and gets down...he goes near the window of their seat from outside the train...**

**Kavin : **Shreya ...tumhe kuch nahi chahiye...

**Shreya (nods in no): **nahi ..mujhe kuch nahi chahiye...

**Kavin : **ok...and he leaves...

**Just then Sachin comes ...he was also outside the train...**

**Sachin : **Shreya ...ye lo...and he gives the packets of chips and ice cream to her...she gets happy...

**Shreya : **sir ...kiski kya zaroorat thi...

**Sachin : **arey ...kya zaroorat thi kya...khaao chup chap ...tumhe pasand hai na...and he smiles...Nikhil also comes behind him...

**Nikhil : **Shreya ...ye le ... chocolates...and puts it inside from the window ...aur kuch chahiye toh bata de...

**Shreya : **nahi ..nahi ..mujhe ab kuch nahi chahiye ... thankyou so much ...

**Sachin : **isme thankyou wali kya baat hai ...and duo leaves...and again Kavin comes ...

**Kavin : **Shreya..ye paani ka bottle rakho na.(gives her from the window)...aur ..mere bag mein ...kuch paise hain...tum nikal do na...vo paani wala credit card accept nahi kar raha...

**Shreya : **tum bhi na...gadhe ho... Ye chota seher hai...yahan ke chotte chotte dukandaar credit card nahi use karte hain...stands up...kahan hai tumhara bag...

**Kavin : **waha upar wale seat pe...Shreya makes faces ...and starts searching for the money from his bag...

**Shreya : **kaha rakha hai paise tumne...

**Kavin : **Wahi side wale chain me dekho...

**Shopkeeper(shouting from his shop) : **arey bhai sahab ...jaldi paise dijiye...aapki .train nikalne ka time hoagaya hai ...

**Kavin (shouting ): **haa...haa bhai sahab laaya...ek minute...(normal voice ) Shreya jaldi dekho na...

**Shreya : **dekh rahi hun...ruko Zara...nahi mil raha hai...ek kaam karo tum hi aakar dekh lo...

**Shopkeeper (again shouts): **arey bhaisahab ...jaldi kariye ...

**Kavin (shouts ): **haa...haa bas aaya...he immediately gets in the train and takes his bag ...and rushes down ...near the shopkeeper...just then shreya notices that...he had dropped his wallet ...

**Shreya : **Kavin suno !...Kavin ! ...but he had already left...Shreya goes behind him...ye ladka bhi na...and she too gets out of the train...

**Shopkeeper : **kya bhai sahab ...kitni der kardi aapne ...

**Kavin : **sorry bhaiya ...vo actually paise dhoondne me hi time chala gaya...rukiye ...and opens his bag ...arey ye kya ...wallet toh isime rakha tha...kaha gaya...just then someone gives the money from behind...he turns around...

**Shreya : **bhaiya ...ye lijiye aapne paise...she gives him...

**Kavin : **tumm ! Mera wallet tumhare paas kaise aaya...kahi tumne chura toh nahi liya (trying to tease her ) angry chorni..

**Shopkeeper: bhaisahab...**

**Shreya (gets angry): **chupkaro tum...ek toh apna wallet gira dete ho...aur upar se mujhe hi chor keh rahe ho...huh...bhalayi ka zamana hi nahi raha ...

**Kavin (smiles): **arey arey madam ...main toh bas mazak kar raha tha...chill baby ...chill...

**Shreya (get angry even more) : **tumhari himmat kaise hui ...mujhe baby bulaane ki ...main tumhari koi baby waby nahi hun...

**Shopkeeper : **bhaisahab...

**Kavin : **achha thik hai meri maa...ab chalo...and they were about to leave ...just then Kavin get disbalanced and was about to fall but Shreya immediately holds him...(smells something ) ...waise tumhe deodorants and perfumes me Vishwas nahi hai kya ...Shreya immediately leaves him...but somehow he manages to stand...Shreya looks at other side in embarassment...arey bolo na...dekho ...maine toh chocolate flavour ka deodorant lagaya hai ...dekho dekho ( put his arm up ) see...

**Shreya (irritated): **tum na...chodo...chalo ab jaldi...and turns other side and got shocked to see the scenario...train kaha gayi ?

**Kavin (worried ): **mujhe kya pata ...

**Shopkeeper : **train nikal gayi...

**Kavin & Shreya (shocked): **KAB ?

**Shopkeeper : **jab aap dono ladd rahe the ...maine kitni baar kaha... bhaisahab... bhaisahab...Lekin aap logo ne meri baat hi nahi suni ...lo chali gayi train ...

..

...

...

..

...

...

..

**So how it was guys ? Please tell me...next chapter will be soon ...**

**Govind Agarwal, love for Cid ,Gautam 1, sania313, Imagination lies in canvas , Adi4611, indusweety84437,Rahul , Pari , sweety ,Annie M, kavya , Khushi abhi ,suhansini ji ...and all the lovely guests... thankyou very much...**

**Yes ...dareya will be happy at the last...but dareya scenes will be in next to next chapters...ofcourse Kavi too...for those who asked for sachvi...for them...i am really sorry...**

**And once again Thankyou for your special reviews ...i never thought that this story will also be loved so much ...**

**Till then**

**Bye take care **

**Yours **

**Ashmika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kavin : **achha thik hai meri maa...ab chalo...and they were about to leave ...just then Kavin get disbalanced and was about to fall but Shreya immediately holds him...(smells something ) ...waise tumhe deodorants and perfumes me Vishwas nahi hai kya ...Shreya immediately leaves him...but somehow he manages to stand...Shreya looks at other side in embarassment...arey bolo na...dekho ...maine toh chocolate flavour ka deodorant lagaya hai ...dekho dekho ( put his arm up ) see...

**Shreya (irritated): **tum na...chodo...chalo ab jaldi...and turns other side and got shocked to see the scenario...train kaha gayi ?

**Kavin (worried ): **mujhe kya pata ...

**Shopkeeper : **train nikal gayi...

**Kavin & Shreya (shocked): **KAB ?

**Shopkeeper : **jab aap dono ladd rahe the ...maine kitni baar kaha... bhaisahab... bhaisahab...Lekin aap logo ne meri baat hi nahi suni ...lo chali gayi train ...

**Shreya : **dekha tumhari wajah se meri train chali gayi...

**Kavin (shocked): **What ? Main wajah se ya tumhari wajah se...na toh tum mujhse ladti ...aur naa hi humari train miss hoti...

**Shreya (angrily): **main ! Main tumse ladd rahi thi ya tum mujhse ...sab galti tumhari hi hai...na tum faltu ki bakwaas karte ...aur naa hi ye sab hota...ab tumhari wajah se meri train miss hui hai...aur ab tum hi mujhe Amritsar tak pohochaoge...

**Kavin : **main kyun pohochaun tumhe Amritsar ? Sab galti tumhari hi thi...

**Shreya(angrily): **haan...haaan...saari galti toh meri hi hai...tumne toh kuch kiya hi nahi hai...(calms down) waise bhi mera din hi kharab hai aaj...ab kya karoon...

**Kavin looks at her ...and feels bad for her...**

**Kavin : **Shreya ...don't worry...main tumhe Amritsar tak zaroor pohochaunga...i am sorry ...mujhe tumse iss tarah baat nahi karni chahiye thi...

**Shreya (looks at him with teary eyes): **even i am sorry too...main pareshaan hogayi thi...

**Kavin (smiles ) : **it's ok...(turns to shopkeeper) bhaiya... Amritsar ki dusri train kab ayegi...

**Shopkeeper : **woh toh bhai sahab ...ab 3 din baad hi ayegi...

**Shreya & Kavin (shocked & together): **3 din !

**Shopkeeper (confused): **haa...teen din...Lekin aap log itna chauk kyun rahe hain...?

**Shreya : **itne mein toh meri team Amritsar pohoch bhi jayegi...

**Kavin : **bhaiya ...aur koyi dusri train ... Amritsar jaane ke liye ?

**Shopkeeper : **jee nahi...iss route pe ye ek hi train hai...aur vo bhi ek hafte me do baar aati hai...

**Kavin : **toh aur koyi option?

**Shopkeeper: **dekhiye ! Meri maaniye toh...aap log kal subah 11 baje ki bus se ajmer chale jaiye...waha se aapko Amritsar ki ek train mil jayegi...aur rahi baat aaj ki toh ...(looks at Shreya ) raat ke 10 baj gaye hai...aur aap ke saath ek ladki bhi hai (Kavin & Shreya look at each other )...toh aap log paas ke hi kisi hotel me ruk jaiye ...ye chota sheher hai...yahan raat ko ladkiyon ka itni raat ko ghumna thik nahi hai...Shreya pulls Kavin to other side...

**Shreya : **Kavin ...hum kal 11 baje tak ka wait nahi kar sakte...mera phone...bag ...paise ...sab train me hi reh gaya hai...

**Kavin (assuring her ): **Shreya...don't worry ...paise mere paas bohot hai...aur rahi baat tumhare saaman ki toh ...tumhari puri team hai na wahan...tum unse keh do ki tumhara saaman Amritsar le jaayein...

**Shreya: **Lekin ...Kavin...hum yahan station pe bhi toh ruk sakte hai ...

**Kavin :** dekho shreya...pura station khaali hai...door door tak koyi nazar bhi nahi aaraha ...isliye better ye hi hoga ki hum yahan se jaayein...and iss waqt tumahara yahan rehna ...it's not safe...

**Shreya looks around...yes he is right...the whole station is empty...only handfull of workers are working...there was no sign of any other passengers...and on the top...some workers were starring her...she felt different... ofcourse girls have the 6th strength...**

**Shreya : **thik hai ...chalte hain...Kavin smiles a bit...and move towards the shopkeeper who was closing the stall...Shreya too comes behind Kavin...

**Kavin : **yahan ...paas me koyi hotel ya guest house hai ?

**Shopkeeper : **yahan toh ...aaplogo ke laayak toh nahi hai...Lekin yahan se 2 km dooor ek achha hotel hai...

**Shreya(surprised) : **2 km ?

**Shopkeeper : **jee madam jee...aaplog bahar se koyi bhi taxi le lijiye ...vo aapko waha tak chodd dega...

**Kavin : **thik hai bhaiya ... thankyou...chalo Shreya...and he picks his baggage...and start moving along Shreya...The whole platform was really empty... although it was just 10 PM but it seems to be 2'O clock of night...Shreya pulls her jacket...Kavin saw that...and smiles a bit...

**Kavin : **kya hua darr lag raha hai...Shreya looks at him...(in flirting tone): don't worry madam...jab Kavin Khanna tumhare saath hai toh gam kis baat ka...

**Shreya: **tum ho...toh issi baat ka gam hai...duffer kahi ke...na tum mujhse milte ...aur na hi main ...yoon tumhare saath Ratlam ke platform par ghoomti...kya kismat paayi hai maine...

**Kavin (flirting tone): **tumhara toh pata nahi...Lekin meri kismat utni bhi kharab nahi hai...

**Shreya(pov): **ye ladka ...nahi sudharne wala hai...agar iske saath Amritsar tak gayi na...toh ye mujhe pura paagal bana ke hi chodega...isse toh achha hai...main akele hi manage kar loon...warna iss duffer ke saath...mera kya hoga vo bhagwaan hi jaane...Kavin saw her lost ...so he snaps his fingers near her face...

**Kavin : **kya hua kahan kho gayi...(**excitedly) **..ek min...ek min kahi tum ye toh nahi soch rahi ho ki ...tum kitni khushnaseeb ho...jo mere saath me rehne ka mauka mil raha hai...

**Shreya : **chup raho tum ! Itne bhi bure din nahi aaye hai mere ki tumhare saath rahun...isliye ab se tum apne raaste ...aur main apne raaste okay !

**Kavin : **are ...raasta naapne ki mehnat kyun kar rahi ho tum ...pool (bridge) banana hai tumhe ?

**Shreya : **ofcourse...pool banungi...tumhe wahan le jaungi...aur upar se niche tumhare dhakka mar dungi...

**Kavin (smiles): **okay ! Meri future murderer...and starts laughing...apni complicated life ko aur kyun complicated banana chahti ho tum...

**Shreya(angrily) : **meri complicated life ko aur complicated toh tum ne bana diya hai...aur tum na zyaada smart banne ki koshish mat karo...itne paise kharch karvaungi na tumse ki itne zeros tumne kabhi dekhe bhi nahi honge...

**Kavin : **oh future murderer...mujhe zero mat ginvaayo tum ! Tum jaanti bhi nahi ho ki mere bag me kitne paise hain...

**Shreya (angrily): **kitne ?

**Kavin : **itne ki ...tumne dekhe bhi nahi honge ...

**Shreya (angrily): **tumne dekhe hain! Tumhari dimaag ki tarah tumhara bag bhi khaali hi hoga...

**Kavin (happily): **dekha dekha ...kya ladti ho tum ...ek dum ladaaku vimaan...kuch toh connection hai hum dono me...

**Shreya : **tum chup rahoge thoda...waise bhi mera dimaag kharab hogaya hai...

**Kavin : **kharab hogaya ? Lekin tumhara dimaag toh pehle se hi kharab hai...and starts laughing...

**Shreya : **ek toh phone bhi nahi hai mere paas...meri team pareshaan ho rahi hogi...Kavin saw her tensed...

**Kavin (forwards his cell phone ): **mere paas toh hai na...ye lo ...she takes it...

**Shreya (happy): **thanks...but again get tensed...Kavin saw her ...

**Kavin (confused): **ab kya hogaya hai...?

**Shreya : **mujhe kisi ka number yaad nahi hai...

**Kavin : **are...Lekin kisi ka toh yaad hoga ?

**Shreya (almost Crying tone): **nahi...

**Kavin : **ek kaam karo...khud ke phone pe try karo...shayad koi utha le...

**Shreya : **haa...

**Inside the train : **

**ACP : **Purvi ...jao jaake Shreya ko bulake laao...khaana khaane ka waqt hogaya hai...

**Purvi : **jee sir...and she leaves...

**Pankaj(excitedly) : **Daya sir...aapne khaane me kya laaya hai ?

**Daya : **maine toh aloo ke parathe laaye hain...tum kya laaye ?

**Pankaj : **sir ...maine toh kuch bhi nahi laaya hai ?

**Kajal : **kyun Pankaj...tune dinner ke liye kuch nahi laaya?

**Pankaj (excitedly): **haa...vo Shreya mere liye khaana leke aayi hai ...uski mom ne mere liye bhi khana banaya hai...

**Abhijeet : **are waah ! Ye toh bohot achhi baat hai...

Just then Purvi came hurriedly...

**Purvi (most worried ): **sir...!

**ACP : **haa...Purvi. ..kya hua...Shreya kahan hai ?

**Purvi (almost Crying): **sir...Shreya ...Shreya apni seat pe nahi hai ...

**All get shocked to listen this...**

**ACP : **kya ! Apne seat pe nahi hai...

**Daya : **haa ...toh may be vo washroom gayi ho ...

**Purvi : Sir..**...maine washroom me bhi dekha ...vo waha bhi nahi hai ...

**Tarika (worried): **ek kaam karte hain...hum Shreya ko phone karte hain...

**Purvi : **koyi faayda nahi hai...uska phone yehi par hain...she shows her cell phone...

**Salunkhe: **Oh god ! Fir shreya gayi kahan?

**Purvi : **pata nahi sir...

**Abhijeet : tumne** uske bagal wale seat wale se pucha vo kahan gayi ?

**Purvi : **sir uske baaju wala bhi nahi hai...

**Ritu : **what ! Iska matlab dono gaayab hain...

**Daya (worried tone): **sir ...phir toh ye bohot badi problem hogayi hai...itni raat ko Shreya kahan jaa sakti hai ? Ek toh phone bhi nahi hai uske paas...

**Abhijeet : **ab toh hum sirf ...Shreya ke phone ke aane ka wait kar sakte hain...

**Just then her phone starts ringing...it was from unknown number...but they didn't wait a second to miss the call... Purvi picks up the call...**

**ON CALL : **

**Purvi : **Hello...

**Person : **Purvi ...tum...main Shreya bol rahi hoon...

**Purvi : **Shreya. ...(all get shocked ...ACP sir tells her to keep phone on speaker...she does ) Shreya ...tu kaha hai...main teri seat pe gayi thi...tu wahan nahi thi ? Aur ye number kiska hai...

**Shreya : **Purvi ... actually...(eyes on Kavin ) ek Duffer ki wajah se meri train miss hogayi...Kavin get shocked...

**Kavin : **What ! (All heard his voice ...Daya get jealous ) meri wajah se...

**Shreya : **haa... tumhari wajah se ...

**Kavin : **lekin...

**Shreya : **chup raho tum...

**Kavin : **thik hai meri maa..! (Said joining his hands) Main sach keh raha hoon...itna toh meri mom ne bhi mujhe kabhi nahi daata hai jitna Tum daat...ti ho ...Shreya looks at him angrily (but others smile at his comment)

**ACP : **Shreya ...ye sab kya hai...kiske saath lad rahi ho...aur tum ho kaha abhi ?

**Shreya : **Sir...hum filhaal Ratlam station pe hain...main pani lene ke liye train se niche utar gayi...aur meri train bhi miss hogayi...

**Daya : **sir...main ek kaam karta hun...aage NAAGDA JUNCTION aane wala hai...main wahan utar jaata hun...aur wahan se Ratlam station chala jaunga...

**Shreya : **nahi ...nahi sir...iski koi zaroorat nahi hai...yahan meri ek aunty ka ghar hai...aaj raat hum vahi chale jayenge aur kal subah koi dusri train ya bus se Ajmer jayenge...wahan se main Amritsar aa jaungi...

**Abhijeet : **Lekin Shreya iss waqt akele kaise jaogi...raat ke 11 baj rahe hain ...

**Shreya : **sir aap fikar mat kariye...(she moves some distance away from Kavin so that he can't listen )...ye..ek achha ladka hai ...bhale hi vo mujhse ladta hai ...Lekin meri parwa bhi karta hai...main isse pehle se jaanti hun ...(she lies) ... .(listening this Daya gets even more jealous )...aaplog meri fikar mat kariye...main bilkul thik hoon...

Somehow she managed to convince all...

**Salunkhe : : **thik hai ...shreya ...agar tum keh rahi ho...toh thik hai...tum jaise hi Amritsar pohochogi...hume bata dena ...but Daya was not convinced...

**Shreya : **thik hai sir...mujhse ek do din late bhi hosakta hai...aur ab se humari baat isi number pe hogi...

**Sachin : **Lekin shreya...filhaal toh tumhare paas paise aur mobile bhi nahi hai ...kaise manage karogi ?

**Shreya : **sir...don't worry ...ek chalta firta ATM hai mere paas (said eyeing at Kavin) (laughs a bit )...

**Sachin : **thik hai...aur hum tumhara saara saamaan lekar jaarahe hain ...tum fikar mat karna...

**Shreya : **jab aap sab hain toh...mujhe fikar kis baat ki...

**Kavin (from behind her ): **Shreya...i think ...hume yaha se nikalna chahiye...it's not safe for you...(looks around )

**Shreya : **Achha...toh tumhe lagta hai...ki main khud ka dhyan nahi rakh sakti ?

**Kavin give " as if kya karu main iss ladki ka " wala look**

**Kavin(gives up) : **are meri maa !...mujhe pata hai ki tum Jhansi ki rani ho...Lekin iss waqt station pe door door tak koi nahi hai...isliye keh raha hoon ...it's not safe for you ...hume yahan se chalna chahiye...

**Shreya : **haa ...toh thik se kaho na...itna hero banne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai ...

**Kavin (fed up ): **meri maa. ! Ek pathar le lo...aur mera sir (head) phod do ...(all smile on his comment) ...

**Shreya : **idea bura nahi hai...Tum Amritsar tak pohocha do. ..uske baad ...sir kya ...goli maar dungi tumhe...

**Kavin : **haa...haa zaroor...kabhi bridge se niche phek do...toh kabhi goli maar do...lag raha hai...mera murder karna hi tumhari zindagi ka ultimate goal hai...and he starts laughing...

**Shreya : **Whatever !...(on call) achha sir...main ab phone rakhti hun...

**ACP : **thik hai...Shreya apna dhyaan rakhna...

**Shreya : **yes sir...and she disconnects the call ...

**Daya : **sir ...apko aisa nahi karna chahiye ...mujhe utarne dijiye...mera mann nahi maan raha hai ...

**Acp : **nahi Daya ...tum fikar mat karo...undono ki baatein sunkar lag raha hai ...jaise vo ladka sachme bura nahi hai...dekha nahi...shreya ki safety ke baare me soch raha tha...aur agar vo galat hota...toh Shreya khud hi humse keh deti ..aur agar main bhi satisfied nahi hota toh main khud hi jaane Ko kehta...isliye keh raha hun. Shreya ki chinta mat karo...vo khud ko smabhalna jaanti hai...na jaane kitne mission pe vo akeli gayi hai ...vo samjhti hai sab kuch ...

**Abhijeet : **ha...Daya...ACP sir ... bilkul sahi keh rahe hain...(pov ) main jaanta hun Daya ki tu kyun pareshaan hai...Lekin plz Shreya pe bharosa rakh...vo sirf tujhse pyaar karti hain...

**Daya : **thik hai ...jaisa aap log kahein...

**Otherside of Platform...(near Kavin &Shreya) **

**A small girl around 4 years was standing alone with a small pink bag on her back...seems to be sacred one ...one coolie saw her ...so goes near him...**

**Coolie : **kya hua beta...kiske saath aaye ho ? Kahan hai aapke mummy papa...?

**The small girl doesn't answer anything...she was very scared... Coolie looks around ...and saw 2 people were fighting with each other in the middle of the platform...**

**Coolie : **chalo beta...and he takes the small girl towards them...oh bhaisahab ! Ye bachhi aaplogo ke saath me hai ?

**Kavin (looks at the girl): **chucks in no...

**But Shreya 's eyes was still on the small girl and felt something wrong...that small girl immediately leaves the coolie 's hand and wraps her small hands around Kavin ...The small girl looks at Kavin with teary eyes...Shreya saw that...they look at ech other...Kavin picks the small girl in his arms...now the coolie was assured that she is their child ...**

**Coolie : **Ajeeb pati patni hain aapdono... bachhi ko wahan akele chodd kar ...yahan ladd rahe hain aapdono...

**Shreya (gets angry): **pati patni ! Aur humdono...

**Kavin (immediately pulls her in side hug): **haa...haa humdono pati patni hain...aur ye humaari bachhi hai...

**Shreya : **chhodo ...chhodo and she jerks him aside...

**Kavin (to coolie): **dekha...dekha...kaise maarti hai ye mujhe isliye bachhi bhi darr gayi...tum na...

**Coolie (to child): **beta ! Ye aapke mummy papa hain...the girl immediately wraps her hands around Kavin 's neck...Shreya comes near them ...and now the small girl tuches Shreya 's shoulders...and looks at her with teary eyes... coolie was now double assured...

**Coolie : **thik hai...(to Kavin & Shreya): dhyaan rakha kariye thoda sa...

**Kavin : **jee jee...sorry sorry... thankyou so much...and the coolie leaves from there ...

**Shreya : **tumne mujhe chhua kaise ?

**Kavin : **Oye chui mui...isliye ki tum mujhse ladne wali thi...agar hum ladte na ...toh vo samajh jaata ki hum pati patni nahi hai...aur vo le jaata ise...(Shreya understood that yes he is right ) dekho kitne pyaar se dekh rahi hai tumhe...pata nahi kya hua hai iske saath...Shreya looks at the girl and picks her in her arms...

**Shreya (lovingly): **beta ! Aapka Naam kya hai ? Aur mummy papa kahan hain aapke ?

**But the girl doesn't say anything ...so Kavin tries ...**

**Kavin (very lovingly): **beta ...aapka naam kya hai and cups her face...now also she doesn't say anything...(to Shreya) lagta hai bachhi kafi sadme me hai...isliye kuch bol nahi paa rahi hai...so he searches her bag...and got a small chit...

**" Bhagwaan ke liye bachhi ki jaan bacha lijiye ...iski jaan khatre me hai" **

Shreya got shocked to listen this...she too reads the note ...

**Shreya(shocked): **ye masoom si bachhi ki zindagi kon lena chahta hai ?

**Kavin : **vahi toh pata nahi Shreya ...(to girl): ek kaam karte hain...main aapko hum dono se milwaata hun...ye hain aapki Shreya didi...main hoon aapka Kavin Bhaiya ...

Kavin makes her stand down...and duo bends to her height...Kavin almost sits on the platform only ...

**Shreya : **beta ...ab aap apne naye doston ko apna naam nahi bataugi...and plays with her hair... cupping her face

**Small girl : **mela naam **ISHI **hai... (She is same girl from the episode : CID ki daud or you can see in the dp of this story)

**Kavin (happily): **arey waah ! Kitna pyaara naam hai aapka... chocolate khaaogi ? She nods in yes...Kavin immediately gives the chocolate to her from his bags...

**Shreya : **achha beta...aapke papa kahan hain? Aur aap yahan kaise aagaye ?

**Ishi : **bohot shaale bad uncle ne mulshe train me laaya...aur bad uncles jab sho lehe the...main wahan she agayi... and now starts crying ...(Kavin and Shreya look at each other & got that she has been kidnapped but somehow she might have freed herself)

**Shreya (sadly): **beta ...aapke mom dad kahan hain ?

**Ishi (looks up): **mumma aur papa upar aashmaan me taara ban gaye hain...Shreya and Kavin feels bad...Shreya immediately hugs her ...shreya too have tears in her eyes...Kavin saw that...so he turns the girl towards him...

**Kavin : **hey princess ...(wipes her tears) tum roo mat ...(looks at Shreya then ishi) woh kya hai na...rone se aankhon ki khoobsurati kam hojaati hai...isliye roo mat...hum hain na...hum hain aapke mummy papa ...thik hai ...Shreya looks at him...

**Ishi (very happily): **sachhhi !

**Kavin (pulling her cheeks): **muchhi...and smiles widely ...I think hume yahan se ab nikalna chahiye..12 baj gaye hain...it's not safe for both of u...Shreya looks around...it was really dark now and bit scary too...

**Shreya : **haa...tum sahi keh rahe ho ...and they move outside the station...though it was a small city but they got shocked to see the scenario...the outside station place was filled with young boys and girls... Shreya saw those people and got uncomfortable...she tightened her arms where ishi was sleeping ...even Kavin also... started feeling uncomfortable ...those people were not normal one...they were call girls & play boys... suddenly some girls (call girls) gathered near Kavin and start teasing him...

**Girl 1 : **Ae chikne...kaha chala...akele ...akele ..

**Girl 2 : **hume bhi saath me le chal...and winks ...him...and she starts touching him...

**Kavin literally get scared ...**

**Kavin : **dekhiye ...aap log jaisa soch rahi hai... touch me haa...he jerks them...main...main ...vaisa nahi hun...

**Girl 3 : **toh hume bhi bata ...tu kaisa hai...Lekin maa kasam aisa ladka maine kabhi nahi dekha...and she touches his face..

**Kavin : **jerks them...dekhiye behen ji...

**Girl 4 : **kya ! Behenji ? Hum tujhe yahan behenji dikh rage hain ...dekh dekh ...kitna achha make up kia h...ye lipstick dekh... showing her red lipstick...

**Kavin (worried): **dekhiye plz...wahan wahan dekhiye...meri Biwi aur beti hai...they look at Shreya...who...was trying to control her laughter...khade khade tum mera muh kya dekh rahi ho ...bachao na mujhe...

**Shreya (trying to control her laughter ): **she goes near themmm...(strict voice) chalo ...niklo yahan se tum log...aur ye kya ...itni raat ko tum log yahan kya rahi ho...?

**Girl 2 : **hum idhar kya kar rahe h...tu chodd...use...bas ek din ke liye dede...

**Girl 3 : **waise dikhne me tu bhi kuch kam nahi hain...

**Shreya (sarcastically): **dikhne me toh kam nahi hun...Lekin kheech ke ek jhaapad lagaungi na...saari ki saari akal thikane aajayegi...niklo yahan se tum log...warna phone karu police ko...niklo...said angrily...

**Girl 1(turns to Kavin ): **huh ! Kaha se isse utha ke le aaya ...huh...

**Kavin (in bechara wala tone): **kya karu main bhi ...jabse mili hai mujhe tab se aise hi daat rahi hai...

**Girl 2 : **toh chal na...humare saath...

**Shreya : **jaati hai ya...ek lagau...khichke !

**Kavin : **waise bolne ka mann toh nahi kar raha h...Lekin thanks...aaj tumne patni dharm nibhaya hai...i like it ...

**Shreya : **patni dharm ! Aur main ...tumhaara dimaag thikane pe hai ?

**Kavin (dramatically): **jab se tum mili ho...tab se dimaag toh kya ...dil bhi thikaane pe nahi h...

**Shreya (angrily): **tum na ! ...khair chodo...pehle taxi dhoondo jaake tum...

**Kavin (teasing tone ): **ok wifey...!

**Shreya : **you ! But he had already left ... after 15 minutes they finally got a cab...Finally they catch a cab ...they sit inside ...and 45 minutes they finally the hotel...

**In train : **

All were about to sleep but Daya seems to be restless... Abhijeet saw that so he moved towards him...

**Abhijeet : **kya hua neend nahi aarahi hai ?

W this...Daya sits...

**Daya : **nahi ...aisi koi baat nahi h...

**Abhijeet (smiles a bit ): **jab itni fikar hai toh keh kyu nahi deta use...

**Daya **: fikar kyu nahi hogi Abhijeet ... after all humari colleague hai ...

**Riya (from behind ): **Daya sir ...bilkul sahi keh rahe hai sir...fikar toh hogi hi ...after all humari colleague hai...(Abhijeet gets angry) Lekin sir...vo khud kitni laparwaah hai...(duo look at her ) i ...i mean ...ki raat ko use aise akele train se utar gayi ...use dhyaan dena chahiye tha na...

**Purvi (from behind ): **haa haa...ek toh sab use alag bitha do...aur galti bhi usi ki do ...huh...she goes and sleeps on her seat... Abhijeet too leaves angrily without saying a word ! Leaving confused daya behind...who was dying to meet her love but not ready to admit...

**RATLAM : HOTEL DECENT **

After 45 minutes of cab journey...Kavin ...Shreya and Ishi finally reached at the hotel Decent... however which was not looking decent...it was quite quirky hotel...no one was looking on the road...trio get down from the cab...Kavin pays the driver...while Shreya looks here and there ...who seems to be bit uncomfortable...

**Shreya (hesitating): **Kavin ...are you sure ...hume isi hotel me rukna hai...

**Kavin (looks at around): **I know Shreya...ye hotel itna achha nahi h...but itni ko hum aur jaa bhi kaha sakte hai...upar se ishi bhi humare saath hai...don't worry ishi ko kuch nahi hone dunga (now in flirting tone ) Lekin tumhara pata nahi mujhe... with this Shreya widens her eyes...

**Shreya (smiles sarcastically): **Don't worry ...mujhe karate ...kungfu sab aata hai...and usse bhi important tumhara gala dabane bhi aata h...chalo ab andar...she moves inside along ishi in her arms while Kavin follows them...

**.**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**So guys here i sign off...i know i am very late ...but i was really busy these days in hospital...so plz forgive me...i" ll promise next update will be much better and longer one ...and that too soon ...till then bye...**

**Happy Makar Sankranti to you all...**

**Till then **

**Bye**

**Take care **

**Yours **

**Ashmika.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RATLAM : HOTEL DECENT**

After 45 minutes of cab journey...Kavin ...Shreya and Ishi finally reached at the hotel Decent... however which was not looking decent...it was quite quirky hotel...no one was looking on the road...trio get down from the cab...Kavin pays the driver...while Shreya looks here and there ...who seems to be bit uncomfortable...

**Shreya (hesitating):** Kavin ...are you sure ...hume isi hotel me rukna hai...

Kavin (looks at around): I know Shreya...ye hotel itna achha nahi h...but itni ko hum aur jaa bhi kaha sakte hai...upar se ishi bhi humare saath hai...don't worry ishi ko kuch nahi hone dunga (now in flirting tone ) Lekin tumhara pata nahi mujhe... with this Shreya widens her eyes...

**Shreya (smiles sarcastically): **Don't worry ...mujhe karate ...kungfu sab aata hai...and usse bhi important tumhara gala dabane bhi aata h...chalo ab andar...she moves inside along ishi in her arms while Kavin follows them...

**At Reception :**

.

There was no one on the reception ...

**Kavin : **Hello ? Koi hai yaha ...but still there was no one...so there was a small mechanical bell ...Kavin start ringing it again and again...Shreya immediately closes her ears...

Ting ting ting ting ting ting ting...

...,...Ting ting ting ting ting.

**Shreya **: Offo ! Kavin...band karo isse...(Kavin stops ) tum na gadhe ho ...ek number ke ...aise koi bulaata hai kya kisiko. ...kaan phatt gaye mere ...aur tum me itni akkal nahi hai ki ishi so rahi hai...Kavin sees her sleeping...

**Kavin : **Oh ! Sorry...ek minute...(remembers something )tum ne mujhe gadha bulaaya ?

**Shreya : **Ab gadhe ko gadha nahi toh kya bandar bulaangi .

**Kavin : **haa ..haa...jaise tum toh kahi ki jal pari ho na...shakal dekhi hai kabhi aaine me...(Shreya gets angry ) puri ki puri bandariya lagti ho...and he starts laughing...

**Shreya (gets angry): **You ! tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhe bandariya bulane ki...tum hi gadhe ...bandar...raakshas...ho ...ek toh tumhari wajah se meri train miss hogayi ...

**Kavin (fed up - joins his both the hands):** haa ...haa meri maa ...samajh gaya main...

Just then someone enters...

**Person** : Are ...kon ladd raha h bhai...aur vo bhi itni raat ko...he sees them...jee kahiye ...kya kaam hai aapko ?

**Kavin** : jee hume rooms chahiye ...

**Receptionist** : Ek raat ka 2000 lagega ...

**Kavin** :Thik hai de...do...and he removes ₹4000 ...hume do room de dijiye ...and he gives him the money...

**Receptionist** :toh aaplog ko do raat ke liye room chahiye

**Kavin **: Jee nahi...hume do raat ke liye nahi...infact do alag alag rooms chahiye...

**Receptionist** : Are bhaisahab ...ye aap kya kar rahe ho...Maana ki bhabhiji aap se gussa hain...Lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki aap dono alag alag kamre me rahenge...dekhiye ladai jhagde ek taraf hote h...aur pyaar ek taraf...

Listening this Shreya gets angry ...

**Shreya : **Dekhiye aap se jitna kaha gaya h ...utna kariye ...hume do alag alag kamre dijiye ...

Kavin looks at the receptionist and saw him scared and confused...

**Kavin :** Shaant priye shaant...(Shreya looks angrily at him ) bhaisahab aap do kamre de dijiye ...

**Receptionist** : thik hai ...fir aap dono apne ID dikhayiye...

**Shreya** : ID ?

**Receptionist** : jee haa ...madamji...agar do kamre chahiye toh aap dono ki koi pehchaan patra (ID ) toh chahiye hi hogi na...

Kavin and Shreya looks at each other helplessly since Shreya doesn't have anything ...

**Kavin (whispers ) :** Shreya ...tumahare paas toh kuch bhi nahi h...aur aise me hume do rooms nahi milenge ...ek kaam karte h hum ek hi room le lete h...

**Shreya (worriedly **): Achha thik hai ...Lekin tum...

**Kavin** : are meri maa bharosa rakho...main kuch nahi karunga tumhe...

**Shreya** : haa...kuch kar bhi nahi sakte tum...mujhe kungfu karate sab aata h ...pehle hi warn kar deti hu ...

**Kavin (starts laughing )**: Oh really ! Then toh maza aane wala h ...

**Shreya** : you !...and just then the receptionist handovers the key to Kavin...and they move to the room...Shreya makes Ishi sleep on the bed... although it was not very good room ...but for now ..it was a heaven for them...

**Kavin** : Shreya ...ishi ko jaga do ...aur kuch khila dete h...

**Shreya** : haa...pata nhi bachhi ne kuch khaya h ya nahi... Koi iske piche kyu padega ...mujhe ye ab tak samjh me nahi ayaa h...and she gets upset...Kavin saw this ...

**Kavin (to cheer her up): **ye sab chhodo Shreya ...filhaal ishi ko khaana khila dete h...ye sab baate hum baadme discuss karenge...Shreya nods in yes...coz he was saying ryt...tab tak main fresh hojaata hu ...and he leaves...Shreya moves towards ishi...

**Shreya (ruffling ishi 's hair ): **Ishi beta...uth jao ! Khaana khaa lo ...ishi beta ! ...ishi ...

**Ishi (in sleepy tone ): **Nali (nahi) ..mumma...

Listening "Mumma" Shreya 's eyes filled with tears...god knows why ...but she was feeling so different...she smiles widely ...shreya immediately wipes her tears and make her sit on her lap... although the little munchkin was still feeling sleepy...but making her to eat was also important...Kavin comes back ...and prepares the plate for trio ...and saw ishi still sleeping on shreya's lap

**Kavin** : kya hua abtak ishi uthi nahi...

**Shreya** : Nahi Kavin...ab meri samajh me bhi nahi aarah h kaisa uthao ...

**Kavin** : Achha ek kaam karo ...tum jaake fresh hojaao...tab tak main try karta hu...she goes...while Kavin tries best to wake up the little girl...and after several times of trying ...he finally succeeded...he makes her eat her something by feeding her with his own hands ...Shreya got astonished to see them...

**Shreya** : oho ! Kya baat hai ... finally tumse kuch toh achha hua...and start laughing...

Kavin was about to say but he got lost in her smile...for the first time he saw her smiling with whole heart...so he says nothing...Shreya comes and sits beside them...she too helps in feeding ishi...and after sometime duo too eat some food and fall asleep...Shreya and ishi sleeps on the bed ...while Kavin on the couch...

**In train : Almost 1 am **

Everybody was fall asleep in the whole compartment ...only the voice of tracks was audible ...but daya was not able to sleep because his whole mind has occupied the thoughts of Shreya...how she would be ? Where she would be ? Have she eaten anything ? Many questions were roaming inside his head ...so he gets up and goes near the door ...he opens the door of the compartment and stands there leaning his head on the door...this night seems too long for...he don't know why is so upset when she is not around her...kya maine uske saath bura kia ? Kya maine sach me Shreya ki baat nahi suni...Lekin galti usne bhi toh ki thi...vo mujhe bhi toh sab bata sakti thi ...just then someone taps his shoulder and he comes out of his pool of thoughts...and turns back...

**Daya** : Purvi tum ! Soyi nahi abtak ?

**Purvi** : ye sawal toh main aapse bhi kar sakti hun na sir...

**Daya (starts looking here and there )**: vo...vo ...bas mujhe neend nahi aarahi thi...aur tumhe ?

**Purvi** : Mujhe bhi sir...Shreya ki yaad aarahi h mujhe...

**Daya(lost ) **: Haa...purvi ...pata nhi kaha hogi...kuch khaaya bhi hoga ki nahi usne ...purvi got shocked by his words...but smiles ... atleast now also he cares for Shreya... although he is angry...

**Purvi** : Fikar mat kariye sir ...jo jaha bhi hogi safe hogi...with this daya comes out of his thoughts...

**Daya (realises what he said ):** I ...I ...I mean...vo colleague h meri...fikar toh hogi na uski...(tries to change the topic ) ...purvi ab jaake tum so jaao...kaafi raat hochuki h ...

**Purvi** : haa..sir...Lekin aap bhi so jaaiye...

**Daya (nods in yes ):** tum chalo ...main aata hu...

**Purvi** : Good night sir !

**Daya** : Good night purvi...and she leaves from there...leaving him in the thoughts of Shreya...

**On Shreya ' s side...**

Shreya was deeply engrossed in some thoughts...she got up from the bed...and saw ishi was sleeping ...she ruffles her hair ...and saw other side were Kavin was sleeping...he was turning here and there ...seems that he was feeling cold. ...Shreya goes and covers him with the blanket ...and then moves near the window ...and got lost in her thoughts...

**Shreya (lost in her thoughts**): pata nhi zindagi ke kis modd pe aagayi hu...milna bhi chahti hu aapse ...Lekin milna bhi nahi chahti ...jaanti hu pareshaan ho rahe honge mere liye. ...Lekin shayad humara saath ab sirf kuch dino ka hi hai...aapko mere bina jeena sikhna hoga ...aur shayad ab iski shurawat bhi hochuki h...and smiles in pain...

**Dard pehle se hai zyaada**

**Khud se phir yeh kiya wada**

**Khamosh nazrein rahe bezubaan**

**Daya (pov) **: jaanta hun...parehaan ho rahi hogi mere liye...Lekin jo tumne kiya ...main kaise tumhe kaise maaf karu Shreya ...Lekin iska matlab ye nhi h ki mujhe tumhari fikr nahi h...bohot fikr karta hu tumhari...bas itna chahata hu ki naaraz rahu main...lekin fir bhi tumhe apni nazron ke saamne dekhna chahta hu ...sab galti meri h...usse waha baithne dena hi chahiye tha...

**Aab na pehle si baatein hain**

**Bolo to lab thar tharatein hain**

**Raaz yeh dil ka**

**Na ho bayaan**

**Ho gaya ke aasar koi hum pe nayi**

**Humsafar mein toh hai**

**Humsafar hai nahi**

The wind was very chilly...his hairs were blowing hard in the air ...since he was standing at the door of the train holding it...

**Durr jaata raha**

**Paas aatha raha**

**Khamakha bewajah khwaab bunta raha**

Now ...Shreya closes the windows seeing Kavin still cuddling...and goes towards her bed...and tries to sleep...

**Haal tera na hum sa hain**

**Is khushi mein kyun gham sa hai**

**Basne laga kyun phir woh jahan**

**Woh jahan durr jisse gaye the nikal**

**Phir se yaadon ne kar di hai jaise pehel**

**Lamha beet ta huwa**

**Dil dhukata raha**

**Khamakha bewajah khwaab bunta raha**

**Tune jo na kaha**

**Main woh sunta raha**

Daya too goes to his seat and tries to sleep but his occupied thoughts of Shreya was not letting him to do so...

**Khamakha bewajah khwaab bunta raha**

**Jaane kiski humein lag gayi hai nazar**

**Is shehar mein na apna thikana raha**

**Durr chahat se main apni chalta raha**

**Bhuj gayi aag thi**

**Daag jalta raha**

**Next Morning : **

**In train : 8:30 Am **

All of them have already got up...and got up freshen up too...All were about to have their breakfast...but our dear purvi was busy in something else ...(Pankaj was sleeping on Shreya 's seat...since her luggage was under that seat...so In order to protect it ...Pankaj decided that he will sleep there...

**Purvi (shaking someone ):** Pankaj ! Mote uth na yaar...8:30 baj gaye h... Pankaj...

**Pankaj (sleepy tone ): **Do...do minute aur sone de na purvi ...

**Purvi** : Nahi. ..tu pehle uthh...Pankaj...(again shakes him ) ye ladka bhi na...

Just then Sachin comes near her...

**Sachin** : kya hua purvi. ...ye uthna nhi raha h kya...

**Purvi** : dekhiye na sir...main kab se utha rahi hu...Lekin ye Kumbhkaran uthne ko tayyar hi nhi h...

**Sachin** : ruko ...main dekhta hu...Pankaj...Pankaj...(shaking him ) ...Pankaj uth jao ...Pankaj...kya kare purvi ye toh uth hi nahi raha h...

Just then Abhijeet comes...and saw Purvi and Sachin worried...

**Abhijeet** : kya hua ...ye utha nhi abtak ?

**Purvi** : nahi sir...hum kabse isse uthane ki koshish kar rahe h ...lekin ye mota uthh hi nahi raha ...

**Abhijeet** : Ruko main uthata hun...dekhta hun kaise nahi uthta hai...(in Acp sir' s voice ) PANKAJ !

Listening this Pankaj immediately gets up hurriedly ...

**Pankaj(hurriedly )** : Acp sir...acp sir...uth gaya main...uth gaya main...he immediately wears his glasses...but saw that acp sir was not there...and got confused seeing Sachin ... Abhijeet and purvi...

**Pankaj (confused): **Sir...acp sir kaha hain..?

**Abhijeet** : Acp sir apni seat pe hain ...

**Pankaj** : Toh fir ...acp sir ne mujhe uthaya kaise...

**Purvi** : Acp sir ... Abhijeet sir ne nikali thi...kab se utha rahe hai hum tujhe...

**Pankaj** : Kya Abhijeet sir aap bhi...aise kon ullu banata hai...

**Sachin** : toh kya kare ...tumhe uthana ka aur koi chaara hi nahi tha ...ab uth hi gaye ho toh jaldi se fresh hojaao...hum naashta laga rahe h...jaldi aao tum...

**Abhijeet** : haa...purvi ..Sachin ..tab tak tum dono chalo waha ...aur Pankaj tum jaldi se aajao...with this trio left...

**Ratlam : Hotel Decent **

Shreya got up and saw ishi still sleeping...she kisses her forehead...and ruffles her hair ...she got up from the bed...and shocked to see that Kavin was not there...

**Shreya** : ye kaha chala gaya ...she moves near the couch...phone toh yahi hai uska...fir kaha chala gaya...she searches him in the bathroom then in balcony...kaha chala ye subah subah...just then someone knocks the door...she goes and opens it and saw him...

**Shreya** : kaha chale gaye the tum subah subah...pata hai kitna pareshaan hogayi thi main...

**Kavin** : are meri maa ...pehle mujhe anadar toh aane do...yaa yunhi darwaaze pe hi khada rakhne ka irada h aapka (naughtiest tone )

**Shreya** : tum na...kabhi nahi sudhar sakte ho...and moves aside to let him in...he comes holding many shopping bags ... Shreya closes the door ...ye kya ...tum tum suabh subah shopping karne gaye the ?

**Kavin (sits on couch ): **haa...Shreya...mujhe laga ki tumhare aur ishi ke paas kapde nahi honge ...toh maine socha ki tum dono ke liye kuch kapde le lun...

**Shreya(smiles a bit ) : **thankyou so much...tum ne humare liye itna socha ...

**Kavin (get shocked ) : **tumhe itne pyaar se baat karna bhi aata h ...Oh my god ! (Starts teasing her )Yaar maine toh isliye kia ...taaki tum bina naaahaye mere saath na raho...u know I don't like people who don't bath ...and tum badboo na maaro ...isliye...ek toh tum perfume bhi nahi lagati and saying laughing like a mad...hahaahhahaaa

**Shreya (gets angry ):** you ! She throws the cusion on his face...

**Kavin** : oye...and he starts running...while Shreya starts Chasing him ...and starts throwing things on him...

**Shreya (chasing ): **aaj main tumhe zinda nahi chodungi ...pata nahi kaha se meri zindagi me aagaye ho...still throwing things on him...

**Kavin** : oye Shreya nahi...hiding here and there ...

**Shreya **: tum nahi bachoge...ab...

Just then ishi gets up...and saw them running...

**Ishi **: mumma papa...aaplog pakla pakli tyu thel raho ho (aaplog pakda padki kyu khel rahe ho )

With this Shreya and Kavin look at each other ...and don't know what to say ..

**Kavin(most innocent tone ) **: dekho na...beta ...ye aapki mumma mujhe subah subah maar rahi hai...and he goes near ishi and picks her in his arms...she also gets happy...

**Shreya (shocked ) :** what ! Beta aap na apne papa ki baat mat suno...aapko pata hai na ye kitne shaitan hai ...and she goes near ishi ...

**Kavin** : achha ye sab chodo...tum dono fatafat ready hojaao ...then hum breakfast karne chalte h...okay !

**Shreya & Ishi : **yes...

**Kavin** : maine tum dono ke liye toothbrush and kapde laaye hai. ...Shreya tum zara check karlo na...

**Shreya :**haa...she goes and checks it...she was lots of clothes ...there was beautiful 3...4 frocks for ishi and 3...4 kurti and leggings for Shreya ...are waah Kavin ! Tumhe choices toh kaafi achhi h...tumne apne liye kuch nahi liya ?

**Kavin** : nahi Shreya ...mere paas kaafi kapde h...

**Shreya** : Oh ha...tumhara bag toh tumhare paas hi hai na...Lekin subah 8:30 baje tumhe konsi dukaan khuli hui mili...

**Kavin** : Shreya khuli nahi ...Lekin zabardasti khulwayai and laughs a bit...

**Shreya** : laga hi tha mujhe...pata nhi aur kitno ko pareshaan karte fir rahe ho...ye hi umeed thi tumse...

**Kavin** : oh hello madam ...ek toh tumhare liye itni mehnat bhi karo...upar se daat bhi khaao ...wow !

**Shreya :** ha...thik hai thik hai... thankyou...main aur ishi ready hoke aate hain ...chalo beta ishi ...and she holds her in her arms and left...while Kavin starts packing the leftover belongings in the bag...

**In Train : 9:30Am**

Pankaj and others were having their breakfast...Chakli chivda ...and lots of other foods were ready ...

**Ritu** : Tarika zara ye thepla paas karo na...it's so tasty ...

**Tarika** : haa ye lo...and she passes it...

**Purvi (Taunting Ritu ): **haa lelo...humari Shreya ke haath ke khaane ka jawab nahi hai...

**Ritu **: what ! Ye Shreya ne banaya hai...

**Purvi (casual tone ): **haa...ye thepla ...ye chivda ye sab Shreya hi leke aayi thi. ...Ritu gets angry

**Kajal** : haa ...purvi ...ye baat toh sahi kahi tumne Shreya ke haath ke khaane ka jawab nahi...bohot achha khaana banati h vo...

**Tarika** : haa...Lekin iss waqt pata nhi usne kuch khaaya hoga ya nahi ...kaha hogi vo ...

**Purvi** : Rehne dijiye **Dr Tarika .**..aapko pareshaan hone ki zaroorat nahi h...I am sure Shreya safe hogi...(she is still angry with tarika ) tarika do felt sad when her friend is addressing her as Dr ... suddenly the environment got silent and all of them just tolerating this cold war ...so to lighten it up ...

**Acp** : Purvi ...jiss no se phone kia tha ...uspe zara call karo na... dekho kaha hai vo...

**Purvi** : yes sir ...she brings Shreya 's phone ...and dials the number ...

**Nikhil** : phone speaker pe rakhna purvi

**Purvi** : haa...

**Ratlam : **

Kavin was setting his hair...while Shreya was making ishi ready. ...just then Kavin 's phone rings...

**Kavin** : Shreya zara dekho na ...kiska phone hai...

**Shreya** : haa ...and she saw the number and smiles ...she immediately lifts up the call...haa purvi ...

All got relieved listening her voice...

**Purvi **: Are waah Shreya ...tujhe kaise pata chala ki main hi hu

**Shreya (smiles ) **: isme pata chalne wali kya baat h...I am sure ...mera phone toh tere paas hi hoga...so phone bhi tune hi kiya hoga na...

**Abhijeet** : kyu Shreya ...hum tumhe phone nahi kar sakte ...

**Shreya **: are nahi Abhijeet sir ...kyu nahi kar sakte aap sab ...

**Abhijeet** : are are Shreya ...main toh bas mazzak kar raha tha ...tum toh serious hogayi ...achha ye sab chodo ...ye batao tum ratlam se nikli ya nahi ?

**Shreya** : Nahi sir...hum abtak nikle nahi h ...bus 11 baje ki hai ...so bas ab thodi der me nikalne wale h...

Just then Kavin from behind...

**Kavin** : Shreya. ...hum neeche ja rahe hai ...tum jaldi se breakfast karne aajao...main wait karunga tumhara...

**Shreya** : haa tum jao...and he leaves ...

All get shocked listening his voice...this means both were in same room...daya gets jealous...and others feel bit uncomfortable...

**Shreya** : haa purvi bol...

**Purvi** : Shreya ...I think tu jaake pehle breakfast karle ...hum baad me baat karte hai ...

**Shreya** : haa...bye...

**Purvi** : bye ...and she disconnect the call.

**Sachin** : chalo shukr hai bhagwaan ka vo thik hai...

**Salunkhe** : waise ye ratlam se ajmer ki duri kitni hai. ?

**Daya** : 400 km hai sir...

**Freddy** : toh bus se toh kaafi time lag jayega sir ...

**Daya** : haa kareeb 8-9 ghante toh lag hi jayenge ...

**Dr salunkhe :** kya baat hai daya tumne toh saari information nikal ke rakh li...and all start seeeing him naughtingly...ofcourse except acp sir ...salunkhe sir and ritu ...

**Acp** : iska matlab Shreya raat ke 8 baje tak ajmer pohoch jayegi...

**Ritu (excitedly ): **haa sir...aur hum shaam tak Amritsar...all start looking her...while purvi and others get angry ...how can she be happy ...since our one friend is not there...acp sir and dr salunkhe went back to their seat...

**Purvi** : Don't worry ...Shreya bhi parso tak toh pohoch hi jayegi ...said in sarcastic tone...and starts scrolling Shreya 's phone...and this didn't got unnoticed by Ritu

**Ritu** : ye kya purvi...tum me itne bhi manners nhi hai ki dusro ka phone check nahi karte...with this all eyes turned on her...while purvi raises her eyebrows...

**Purvi (smiles sarcastic ): t**umhe best friend ka matlab pata hai Ritu ?

**Ritu** : haa...Lekin tum kehna kya chahti ho ...said bit rudely...

**Purvi** : Shreya meri jaan hai...aur aisi koi cheez nahi hai jo hum dono se chuppai ho...samjhi tum...aur rahi baat Shreya ka phone dekhne ki toh ye pehle baar main nahi kar rahi hu...hazaro baar dekha hai maine...issliye tumhe chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hain...while saying this Shreya starts phone start ringing...all of them start looking at the phone...

**Divya** : kiska phone hai purvi ma'am ...while purvi was in shock seeing the caller id...

**Purvi (shocked ): **maa...Shreya ki mom ka phone hai...all get shocked...ab kya kare hum ...hum aunty ko bata nahi sakte ki Shreya humare saath nahi h...vo bohot Pareshaan hojayenge...

**Freddy **: Lekin agar phone nahi uthayenge toh vo aur bhi pareshaan hojayengi...

**Abhijeet** : Purvi tum jaldi phone uthao...hum koi unse bahana bana denge ...tum speaker pe rakhna...purvi nods in yes and immediately lifts up the call. ...

**On call : Speaker**

**Shreya ' s Mom : **hello ...kaha hai Shreya tu ...phone kyu nahi utha rahi thi mera...

**Purvi** : Aunty...main purvi bol rahi hu...

**Shreya ' s mom :** Purvi tum ? Shreya kahan hai ?

Purvi gets nervous and looks at every one...tarika signs her something...

**Purvi (trying to understand the sign)** aunty...Shreya ...Shreya washroom gayi hai...

**Shreya 's mom** : achha...thik hai...waise Purvi tum sab kaise ho ?kaha tak pahuche...

**Purvi** : Aunty ...hum sab bilkul thik hain...and abhi just Delhi cross kiye hai...shaam tak Amritsar pohoch jayenge...

**Shreya 's mom : t**hik hai beta ...dhyaan se jaana sab

**Purvi** : jee aunty. . Achha aunty aapne bataya nahi aapne phone kyu kiya ...kuch kaam tha aunty aapko Shreya se ?

**Shreya 's mom** : haa...beta ...Shreya se keh dena ki Dushyant usse Amritsar me hi milne wala h...main use jagah aur samay bataa dungi...

All get confused that who is Dushyant ?

**Purvi** : Dushyant ? Ye kon hai aunty ?

**Shreya' s mom : **Beta ! Dushyant aur Shreya ...hello...hello. ...

**Purvi** : hello aunty ...hello...and the call gets disconnected ...oh no ! Network chaala gaya...

**Pankaj** : ye Dushyant kon h lekin ?

**Purvi** : pata nhi Pankaj...shayad Shreya ka koi dost ho...

**Abhijeet (looking at Daya whose expressions got changed listening Dushyant 's name **) : haa...purvi ...shreya ka dost hi hoga vo ...but however don't know why but daya didn't seems satisfied...

**Ritu (suddenly**): ye bhi toh hosakta hai na...ki vo Shreya ka boyfriend ho ?

All get shocked...

**Tarika** : ye kya bol rahi ho Ritu...Shreya ka koi boyfriend nahi hai...(said looking at Daya)

**Ritu** : are Tarika tum naraaz kyu ho rahi ho...main toh bas guess kar rahi thi...

**Kajal** : Lekin hum humari Shreya ko jaante hai...agar uski zindagi me koi hota toh vo hume zaroor batati...aur rahi baat Dushyant ki toh ...hum ne ye naam kabhi Shreya ke muh se suna bhi nahi h...

**Purvi (pov)**: kahi... Dushyant ...aur Shreya...oh god ...! Haa ye hosakta h...shayad aunty ye hi kehna chah rahin ho...oh god ...Shreya toh bohot buri phas jayegi waha... Abhijeet saw Purvi lost ...but says nothing...

**Ratlam :**

**Shreya** ...Kavin and Ishi were having their breakfast...but Kavin was eating very slowly ...

**Shreya** : are ye kya...jaldi khaao na...hume nikalna bhi toh hai...aur ye kya tum dekh dekh ke pet bhar rahe ho...jaldi khaao na...

But then also he was still eating slowly slowly...Shreya signs "iska kuch nhi hosakta " just then Ishi starts choking...

**Shreya (patting her back):** kya hua ishi beta...mirchi lag gayi ? ...ruk jaao main paani leke aati hu...just then Kavin also starts choking

**Kavin** : ae ...meri liye bhi paani leke aao ...

**Shreya** : Tumhe bhi mirchi lag gayi ?

**Kavin : **nahi tumm.(angrily)...jaao na...paani leke aao ...Shreya immediately brings the water and makes Ishi drink...while Kavin was looking at her...it was last sip...but Shreya drinks now...

**Shreya **: pyaar se baat nahi karoge na ...ye hi hoga...and starts singing...lagi re lagi...mirchi lagi...

**Kavin** : youuuuu...

**Shreya** : main dusri bottle laati hu ..huh !..and she went ...

**Kavin** : ye bhi gazab ki kamal hai...huh !

.

..

...

...

...

**So guys I end this chapter here...I am really sorry for writing so late...but I am glad you all were waiting it for so long...once again sorry for that...**

**Himani Rana : I am extremely sorry dear...aapne bohot kaha tha...I had alomost left the FF but wrote on your demands only...I promise now I will upadate regularly ... atleast once in a week...**

**Thankyou to all the reviewers for reviewing the story... really feeling blessed**

**Diya, Neha Singh , Innocent parii , Himani Rana ,Biju ,Hafsa Rajshree ,khushi , imagination lies in canvas ,**

**mk8414483, indu tiruvedula ,Adi4611,Govind agarawal , Babysidhu123 and all the dear guests thankyou so much !**

**RDDT is on 25th...stay tuned...followed by Pyaar hamara ...**

**Till then**

**Bye take care.**

**Stay safe **

**Yours Ashmika**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Ratlam bus stop : 10:45**

Kavin ...Shreya and ishi were waiting at the bus stop...while Kavin was on the ticket counter and Shreya ...ishi were sitting ...just then Kavin came to them...

Shreya : Kavin ...Ajmer ki bus ka pata chala kuch...?

Kavin : Haa...Shreya...bus ...11:10 ko ayegi...hume thoda aur wait karna hoga...and ye lo tum dono ki ticket...he forwards his hand ...

Shreya : nahi...tum apne paas hi rakho ise...mere paas pocket nhi hai...

Kavin : oh...haa...main toh bhul hi gaya tha. ...and then he sits beside Ishi...Ishi beta aap kuch khaaoge ?

Ishi nods in no...seems that she was not in a good mood...Shreya too notice that...

Shreya : Kavin tum zara iss taraf baitho toh ... signing him toh sit beside her vacant seat...

Kavin (naughty tone) : kya baaat hai...mujhe apne baaju me bithane ke liye itni taras hogayi ho...lag rahaa hai mera asar hogaya hai tumpe...and starts laughing hard ...while Shreya rolls her eyes up...

Shreya (grinning her teeth): haa...kya karu tum jaise jaanwar saath me ho toh ...asar toh hoga hi na...(now angrily) ab aarahe ho ya nahi ...and widened her eyes in order to threaten him...

Kavin : aa rahaa ...aaraha hun...Lekin pls yaar aise ghuro mat ...mujhe ...darrr lagta hai...(acts like he is scared...) And again laughs...

Shreya (angrily ): aarahe ho ya nahi...now... without saying anything he goes and sits beside her...

Kavin : ab khush ?

Shreya (sarcastically): haa...bohot...jabse mile ho tab se khush ho toh hun main ...dekho...and rolls her eyes ... anyways ..main ye keh rahi thi ki...tumne ishi ke baare me kuch socha hai ? I mean...hume iske pariwar walo ko dhundna hoga...

Kavin : ye baat toh tum sahi keh rahi ho Shreya...hum ishi ko apne saath nahi rakhsakte...iske family wale kitna pareshaan ho rahe honge ...kya kare police station me complain kar de kya ? Yaha ke ?

Shreya : yaha ke police station me complain karne ka kya faayda Kavin...hume toh ye bhi nahi pata ki...ye train me kaha ye aayi hai...pehle hume ye hi pata karna hoga...

Kavin : ryt ...main ek baar puchne ki koshish karta hun...tum ek baar iska bag check karo...shayad kuch mil jaaye...

Shreya : haa...Lekin sambhal ke puchna ...ye darri hui hai kaafi...aur kuch bol bhi nahi rahi hai...

Kavin : haa...Ishi beta yaha aao...ishi goes near him...and he makes her sit on her lap...while Shreya starts checking her back upside down...

Kavin : ye lo aap pehle chocolate khaao...and he removes chocolates from his pocket and gives her...ishi gets very happy...she immediately puts it in her mouth...achha toh beta ...chalo hum ek game khelte hai ...

Ishi (smiling ): Otee...(Okk)

Kavin : so...iss game me apni pyaari si princess se question puchunga...uska answer dena hoga...okay ?

Ishi : yesh!

Kavin : Good...so what is your name ?

Ishi : My lame izz Ichiiii (My name is Ishi)

Kavin : aah ! Aise nhi princess (pulls her cheeks) aapka pura naam batana hoga...okay ? She nods in yes ...

Ishi : my lame izz Ichiika Adhitaari(My name is Ishika Adhikari )

Kavin : good (he understood ...) So what is your mumma's name ?

Ishi : My mumma'sh name izz Chikha ...

Kavin : and what is your father's name ?

Ishi : My father's name is ...,just then Kavin gets a call...he immediately lifts up the call...

**On call : **

Kavin : Haa...Dushu...

Dushyant : Kya ...Dushu ...kaha hai tu Kv...kab se tujhe phone lagane ki koshish kar raha hun...kaha pohocha abtak..?

Kavin : Dushu ...main abhi Ratlam me hu...

Dushyant : Ratlam ? iss waqt...? Lekin train ke timing ke hisaab se toh ...tujhe iss waqt Panipat me hona chahiye tha na ?

Kavin : Yaar Dushu ...meri ek paagal ladki ki wajah se meri train miss hogayi ... listening this Shreya immediately turns in shock...and about to say "what " but Kavin immediately covers her mouth with one hand...while Shreya tries to remove it ...

Dushyant : tu bhi na paagal hai ek dum...achha thik hai...kab tak pohochega tu...?

Kavin : shayad parso subah tak...

Dushyant : thik hai...jaldi...shaam tak Cid Mumbai bhi yaha Amritsar pohoch jayegi...tab tak hum saare arrangements kar rahe hai...tujhe hotel ka naam toh yaad hai na?

Kavin : nahi yaar ...ek kaam kar tu message kar de mujhe...

Dushyant : haa...fir main rakhta hu ...tu dhyaan rakhna apna ...bye

Kavin : haa...bye...and duo disconnect the call ...and he saw Shreya still struggling to remove his hand...he immediately removes...

Shreya (angrily): tumne mujhe pagal bulaaya ?samjhate kya ho tum apne aap ko...

Kavin (smiles): ek hot ... handsome ... dashing banda...haaaha...Shreya was about to say something ...but ...just then only they heard the honking of the bus...

Conductor : Ajmer...Ajmer ...Ajmer...

Kavin : lo ...aagayi bus...chalo ab jaldi...warna pata chala ...ye bhi chali gayi...

Shreya : haa chalo...Kavin picks ishi in his arms...and moved towards the bus ...he made Shreya and Ishi sit...

Kavin : Shreya main paani ki bottle aur kuch khaane ke liye le aata hu ...

Shreya : haa...jaao ...Lekin plz issbaar jaldi aana ...

Kavin : haa...and he gets down from the bus...and after 10 minutes he returns back...and their journey started...Ishi was sleeping in shreya's arms ...while Shreya and Kavin were looking at her lovingly...sote waqt ...kitni pyaari lagti hai na...

Shreya (smiles ): haa ...bilkul...pata nahi ...isske ghar wale kitne pareshaan ho rahe honge ...waise Kavin ...tumhe kuch pata chala...ishi ke baare me...uske pariwaar ke baare me...

Kavin : haa...ishi ka pura naam ...Ishika Adhikari hai...aur uski mom ka naam Shikha tha...

(Listening the name "Shikha" her facial expression immediately changes...)

Shreya (pov): kya ye vhi shikha hai ? Nahi nahi...aise kaise ho sakta hai...duniya me toh na jaane kitni shikha hongi ...

Kavin : tumhe kuch pata chala Shreya ?

Shreya : haa ..Kavin ...ye dekho...there was a small plastic bag... something was written on it ...

Kavin : ye kya...ye toh punjabi me likha hai ...

Shreya : haa...iska matlab ye ho sakta hai ki . .ishi shayad punjab ki rehne wali ho ?

Kavin : Lekin Shreya ...sirf ek bag se toh hum ye nhi keh sakte na...

Shreya : haa...ryt bol rahe ho tum...Lekin maine ishi ke bottle ke niche ki label dekha...usme bhi punjabi me price aur store ka naam likha tha...she shows the bottle also...(ishi's bag was with her only)...infact ...ye ek kaagaz ka tudka bhi mila hai...vo kisi dukaan ka lag raha hai...usme bhi punjabi me likha hai...she handovers that also...ye dekho ...

Kavin (takes it): Lovely da dhaaba...likha hua hai...hmm ...dekh ke toh lagta hai kisi dhaabe ka pamphlet hain... interesting !

Shreya : haa...mujhe bhi wahi lag raha hai. ...Kavin ...isse ye lagta hai ki...shayad ishi punjab ki rehne wali ho...? Aur ise shayad kidnappers ne pakad liya ho..?

Kavin : Lekin Shreya ...vo hume train me kaise mili...aur vo bhi wapis punjab jaane wali train me ?

Shreya : haa...ye toh sochne wali baat hai...toh kya karna chahiye Hume...? Tumhe kya lagta hai ?

Kavin :Shreya ...I think hume ishi ko apne saath Amritsar le jaana chahiye...waha jaake hum ishi ko police ke paas le jayenge...vo ishi ke pariwar ka achhe se pata laga paayegi...(pov) aur waise bhi Cid team toh hai hi waha ...

Shreya : haa ...Kavin main bhi ye hi soch rahi thi...(pov) haa...waha Cid team toh hai hi meri...sab milke achhe se pata lagalenge...

Kavin : hmmm..chalo...kabhi toh humari soch mili...warna mujhe laga tha ki jaanwaro ka dimaag kam chalta hai...but you proved me wrong today ...and he pulls her cheeks ...and start laughing... listening this Shreya gets mad...

Shreya (angrily): you ! Tum ho jaanwaar...and she hits him on his shoulder but he was laughing like a mad...which was making her more angry...she was about to say something...then only ishi turns...(to Kavin): shhhhh...(in low voice ) ab raavan ki tarah hasna band karo...warna tumhare saare daat tod dungi...and she looks outside the window...but Kavin smiles lightly ...that she is getting bit normal...

**Somewhere in Ratlam : **

**On call : **

Person : Sorry bhai...hume maaf kar do...hume pata nhi chala ki vo bachhi kaha bhaag gayi...

Boss (angrily): aise kaise vo bachhi bhaag sakti hai... bewakoof samajha ha mujhe...kab bhaagi vo ?

Person (scared tone).: bhai...vo ...vo...raat me...hum sab ko aankh lag gayi thi...jab subah humne dekha toh...woh ladki waha nahi thi...

Boss (more angrily): gadhe ho tum sab...kisi kaam ke nahi ho...kya tumlogo ko pata nhi tha ...ki vo bachhi humare kitne kaam ki chiz thi...mujhe vo bachhi kaise bhi karke chahiye...nahi toh...tum sab iska anjaam bhugatne ko tayyar rehna...and he disconnects the call...

Person : hume kaise bhi karke vo bachhi dhundni hogi.. warna boss humara kya karega pata nahi...

Person 2: haa...ek kaam karte hai...saara shehar chaan maarte hai...aakhir hai toh 4 saal ki bachhi ...aakhir kitna door jayegi hi...

Person : haa...pura shehar chhaan maaro...aur apne aur aadmiyon ko bula lo...

**In bus : 1:30 pm **

Ishi was still sleeping...Kavin was chitchatting with other passengers...while Shreya was lost deep inside the thoughts. ...

Shreya (pov): kisne socha tha...ki main kabhi iss tarah phir se waisi hojaungi...phir se aaj kisika naam sunte hi dil ka har zakhm taaza hojayega...ek baar phir saalo baad khud ko samet kar phir se kisise pyaar hua tha...Lekin shaayad ab vo bhi Naseeb me nahi hai...mere kadam unke kareeb toh jaa rahi hun lekin sirf juda hone ke liye...and a drop of tear falls from her eye...and Kavin saw that...

Kavin :

**gujri huvi zindagi ko kabhi yaad na karo**

(She looks at him while he continues and wipes her tears)

**takdeer mein jo likha hai uski fariyaad na kro**

**jo hoga wo ho kar hi rahega**

**to kal ki fikr mein aaj ki hansi barbaad na karo...**

**Kavin : **ek hi zindagi milti hai yaar ...aur issi ek zindagi ke liye humne aur humare apno ne bohot kuch khoya hai...(she listens him carefully) iss zindagi ke maze uthao Shreya...kya pata ye pal kabhi laut ke na aaye...aur tum iss khubsurat pal ko barbaad na karo

Shreya nods in yes...and tries to smile...he too smiles...

Kavin :

**Hum Jo Chal Ne Lage**

**Chal Ne Lage Hai Ye Raaste**

**Aahha...**

**Manzil Se Behatar**

**Lagne Lage Hai Ye Raaste**

Listening this ishi gets up...and smiles at Kavin ... Shreya too became happy listening his mesmerizing voice...

**Hum Jo Chal Ne Lage**

**Chal Ne Lage Hai Ye Raaste**

**Aahha... **

**Manzil Se Behatar**

**Lagne Lage Hai Ye Raaste**

He takes Shreya to the door...he leans almost outside the door... enjoying the breezing air ...The small clean road and beautiful farms on both sides of the road with beautiful weather was the most perfect combination ...

**Aao Kho Jaye Hum**

**Ho Jaye Hum Yun Lapatha**

**Aao Milo Chale**

**Chaara Kahan Na Ho Patha**

**Hum Jo Chal Ne Lage**

**Chal Ne Lage Hai Yeh Raaste**

**Aahha... **

**Manzil Se Behatar**

**Lagne Lage Hai Ye Raaste**

For sometime the bus stops at food stalls ...Shreya and Kavin grab this opportunity to sit on the roof of the bus...with some other passengers...Shreya was really enjoying...and again the journey starts...

**Bheithe Bheite Aase Kaise Koi**

**Rasta Naya Sa Mile**

**Tu Bhi Chale Main Bhi Chalu**

**Honge Kam Ye Tabi Phasle**

**Mmmm Bheithe Bheite Aase Kaise Koi**

**Rasta Naya Sa Mile**

**Tu Bhi Chale Main Bhi Chalu**

**Honge Kam Ye Tabi Phasle**

**Aao Tera Mera**

**Na Ho Kisi Se Vaasta**

**Aao Milo Chale**

**Jana Kahan Na Ho Patha**

**Hum Jo Chal Ne Lage**

**Chal Ne Lage Hai Yeh Raaste**

**Aahha Manzil Se Behatar**

**Lagne Lage Hai Ye Raaste**

After sometime they came down ...and trio sleep...Shreya was sleeping on Kavin's shoulder and he was resting his hand on her hand while ishi was sleeping in his arms...

**At 5 Pm : Amritsar Junction **

Train already reached Amritsar ... every one was very excited ...ofcourse except Daya ...Purvi and Abhijeet ...but they have to hide their pain and were forcefully smiling for the team ...so that their team doesn't feel dejected...they were getting out of the train one by one...

Acp : Sab utar gaye...?

All : Yes sir ...

Salunkhe :Shreya ka bag liya na...?

Daya :haa...sir ...Shreya ka ek bag mere paas hai ...

Nikhil : aur dusra mere paas hai ...

Acp :good...aur train me check kia na...kisi ka koi bag chuta nahi na...

Sachin : haa sir...maine utarte waqt check kia tha ...kuch nahi hai vaha...

Ritu : oh god...meri toh kamar hi akad gayi hai ...sir. ...koi delhi team se hume lene aabhi raha hai ya nahi ? I just don't want to stand anymore...

Purvi : toh ek kaam karo na ...ye hi zameen pe kyu nahi baith jaati tum...

Pankaj : haa...haa...zameen pura saaf bhi hai ...and this all started laughing under the teeth...

Ritu :No thanks purvi...tumhare suggestions ki mujhe zaroorat nahi hai...

Acp : ab tum dono ladna band karo. .. . meri baat delhi team se hui hai...Daksh hume khud lene aa raha hai...Lekin tum sab station ke bahar toh chalo...and they all grab their bags and moves outside the station...

Ritu : sir kaha hain Daksh sir ?

Salunkhe : thoda patience toh rakho na Ritu ...aata hi hoga vo...waise Purvi Shreya se baat hui tumhari ? Vo pohochi ajmer ?

Purvi :haa...sir ...ek ghante pehle meri usse baat hui thi...vo 8:30 baje tak Ajmer pohoch jayegi...abhi raaste me hi hai...

Salunkhe : achha ...fir thik hai ...

Acp : vo dekho ...Daksh aagaya...Daksh saw the team and moved near him...along with 2 more officers ...

Daksh : welcome to Amritsar ...sir kaise hai aap ...he touches acp sir 's feet and then Salunkhe sir 's feet...

Acp & Salunkhe : Khush raho !

Daksh : Daya ... Abhijeet sir...and duo hugged him...kaise ho aap dono...

Abhijeet : Hum bilkul thik hain...aur shaadi mubaarak ho ...

Daksh : thankyou sir ...Freddy ...kaise ho...he hugs him too...kitne handsome hogaye ho yaar tum toh...with this all laugh...

Freddy : kya sir aap bhi...

Daksh : Btw ye hai ...cut by purvi ...

Purvi : Vinnuuu ! She jumps and immediately hugs him...all smile seeing this but Ritu...Divya ...Daksh and Dushyant were confused...

Vineet : haaye meri jaan le legi kya...purvi tu...gala toh chhod meri maa...

Purvi : oops sorry...tu yaha ! Omg...

Vineet (smiling ): yes...and main khaas aap ab sab ke liye hi aaya hu ...btw Shreya kahan hain ? He looks carefully each one in the team ...

Purvi : arre yaar ...kya bataun ...Shreya ki long story hai...don't worry kal tak aajayegi vo bhi...

Vineet : mujhe toh laga vo bhi aap sab ke saath aayegi ...kitna mann tha mera usse milne ka...

Ritu (pov): oh toh ye bhi hai Shreya ka chamcha...oh god ...

Ritu : haa ..haa...toh kal mil lena usse...

Vineet : haa ...ryt ...btw tum kaun ho ?

Nikhil : Vineet ...ye Insp Ritu hai...Dcp Chitrole ki beti...

Vineet (shocked ): Whaat ! Tum uss rakshas ki beti ho ? With this all get shocked ...Ritu widened her eyes...but others were trying to control their laughter hard... especially purvi...

Abhijeet (trying to control his laughter ) : ye. ..ye ...sab chodo ...Daksh ye kon hai ...(other officer )

Person : Hello sir...I am Sr inspector Dushyant...

All : hello...but listening this... Abhijeet and Purvi became most shocked and duo remembered something ...they looked at each other then at Dushyant...

**Flashback: In train .**

Purvi was standing at the door ...just then Abhijeet came to her...

Purvi : Abhijeet sir aap ?

Abhijeet : Haa...main...purvi main tumse ek baat puchna chahta hun...

Purvi : haa sir puchiye na...

Abhijeet: Shreya uss din ... shopping mall me itna Pareshaan kyu thi . .aur ye Dushyant ka kya chakkar hai ?

Purvi immediately lowers her eyes...

Abhijeet : dekho purvi ...tum plz mujhe batao ...hume kaise bhi karke daya aur shreya ko ek karna hoga...ek choti si galat fehmi ke kaaran hum unhe alag hote hue kaise dekh sakate ...isliye plz tum mujhe baatao...hum sab milke koi hal nikalenge ...

Purvi (fills her eyes with tears): Sir. ...Shreya ...Shreya ke liye aunty uske liye ladka dekh rahi hain...vo bhi uski marzi ke khilaaf...

Abhijeet (shocked ): ye baat usne hume kyu nahi batayi ?

Purvi : Sir...vo kisiko pareshaan nahi karna chahti thi ...already daya sir usse itne naraz hai ...vo unhe aur dukhi nahi karna chahhti thi...

Abhijeet : kya ye Dushyant vhi ladka hai ...jiske baare me aunty phone pe bol rahi thi..?

Purvi : mujhe nahi pata sir ...shayad ho bhi sakta hai...

Abhijeet : thik hai...ab hume hi kuch karna padega...

**Flashback over **

Abhijeet and purvi comes out of their pool of thoughts...

Acp : hello Dushyant...

Dushyant (shakes hand): hello sir ! Welcome to Amritsar...and then he meets all of them one by one...

Daksh : aap sab chaliye...bahar gaadi khadi hai...and trio helped them by carrying luggage till the cars...

Car 1 - Daksh was driving...Acp sir...Salunkhe sir, Abhijeet ,Daya, Freddy

Car 2- Dushyant was driving , Sachin ,Pankaj ,Nikhil,Divya , Kajal

Car 3- Vineet was driving ,Purvi,Tarika and Ritu

After sometime they all reached their destined hotel** "Hotel Prince Aurrum " **They all got down from the car... holding their big luggages...

Tarika(happily) : Wow ! Kitna sundar hotel hai...

Kajal : haa Tarika ...sachme...

Vineet : arre ye toh kuch bhi nahi hai...jiss hotel me shaadi hai ...vo toh isse bhi shaandar hai...

Daya: kya ! Matlab shaadi iss hotel me nahi hai...just then Daksh and Dushyant comes...

Daksh : nahi sir ...shaadi iss hotel me nahi hai... actually shaadi wale hotel already full hai 2 din ke liye...phir uske baad aap log humare saath uss hotel me rukenge... inconvenience ke liye we are really sorry sir...humne bohot koshish ki...Lekin baaki ke rooms sirf parso hi khaali honge ...so 2-3 dino ke liye aap sabko isi hotel me rukna hoga...

Salunkhe : Isme sorry wali kya baat hai Daksh...ye hotel bhi kaafi achha hai...hum yaha aaram se reh lenge...

Dushyant : haa sir...waise bhi humara hotel kuch hi duri pe hai...aap sab jab chahe tab aasakte hain...

Acp : fir toh ye aur bhi achhi baat hai...

Daksh (smiles ): jee sir...achha sir...ye lijiye aap sab ke room cards...ek room me 2-3 logo ka space hai...aap sabhi ko chalega na ?

Abhijeet : arre bilkul chalega bhai...

Daksh : thik hai fir...humne 6 rooms book kiye hai...so aap log apne hisab se dekh lijiye...just then he gets a call ...he excuses himself...

Acp : thik hai fir...main aur salunkhe...

Abhijeet -daya

Sachin - Freddy

Nikhil-Pankaj

Tarika -Ritu

Kajal -Divya

Purvi -Shreya

Acp : is that clear ?

All : yes sir...

Vineet : thik hai sir...fir aap sab rest kariye aur hume ijaazat dijiye...hum kal subah aap sab se breakfast ke baad milte hai...Daksh returns...

Daksh : chaliye sir bye...

All : bye...with this trio return to their hotel while Cid Mumbai members move to their respective rooms...

**So guys ...that's it for today...how it was plz let me know...and one more thing...I want to assure you all that it is Dareya and kavi story only...I am not pairing Shreya and Kavin...but yes there is huge twist...just wait for few chapters more...**

**And for RDDT ...I am really very sorry guys I was not able to post it on 25 th ...I wrote whole chapter ...but my chapter got erased accidentally by me...I typed it for hours but forgot to save it...so didn't found it in my backup too...this really broke my head...so I then decided to complete this chapter...so you all have to wait few more days...most probably after 10 sept only...sorry once again ...**

**And Thankyou to all of you guys for reviewing this story... sorry I can't thank you all in personal ...I m just running short of tym...plz forgive me this tym... thanks again...**

**Stay safe...**

**Bye tc **

**Yours **

**Ashmika**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Amritsar : Hotel Prince Aurrum -**

All went to their respective rooms...boys room was on 5th floor while girls room was on 4th floor ...Purvi went inside in her room along with her and shreya's luggage... thanks to daya and nikhil who helped her with the luggage...

**Purvi** : wow ! Kya room hai ! She checks the bed then bathroom...kaash Shreya bhi yaha hoti...vo dekhti toh kitni khush hojaati...chalo jab ayegi tab maze karenge...and she jumps herself on the bed...bohot thakkk gayi uff ! Upar se uss Ritu ko train me jhel jhel kar mera dimaag kharab hogaya tha... chalo ab toh thoda sukun milega ...ek kaam karti hu pehle naha leti hu...fir apne aur shreya ke kapde set kar deti hun...she goes and get freshened up...and starts setting her clothes...then she tries to open shreya's luggage...

**Purvi** : yaar ye...Shreya ka bag open kyu nhi ho raha h... password toh ye hi tha...again puts on the password... finally ! Khul gaya ...ye ladki bhi na...itna saaman utha laayi hai...she opens her bag...and start keeping her clothes in the cupboard...she keeps 6-7 pairs of clothes...ye Shreya bhi na...10 dino ke liye itne saare saade kapde laayi hai...ye kya...ye formal kapde kyu laayi...just then ...her eyes fell on something...ye paper kaisa h ? She tooks out the paper and reads it...**..."Transfer Application " **

**She get shocked reading this...and tears forms in her eyes...**

**Purvi (alomost crying tone): **iska matlab Shreya...hume chhod ke jaa rahi hai...oh god ! Isliye vo itna saara saaman le aayi ...iska matlab vo ab humare saath Mumbai bhi nahi ayegi ...? Ye ladki paagal toh nahi hogayi hain...mujhe chhod ke jaane ki soch bhi kaise sakti hai...and she starts crying...she starts remembering the time they both spent together...

**"Purvi ...tu toh meri lifeline hai yaar "**

**"Purvi ...mere liye plz tu sabse ladna band kar ...main tujhe kisi musibat me nahi dekh sakti hu " **

She remembers how they both danced together number of times for cases...how they made fun of DCP Chitrole...

**Purvi** : kyu...Shreya ...kyu kar rahi hai tu aisa ...and start crying even more hard ...just then someone knocks her door ...she immediately wipes her tears and open the door...it was Kajal and Divya...but they shocked seeing her red eyes...even purvi also can't control this ...she immediately hugs them..

**Kajal (in hug ): **purvi ...kya hua tum ro kyu rahi ho ...

**Divya** : haa purvi di...kya hua aapko...in the most worried tone ...

They immediately separates...Kajal and Divya goes inside and closes the door ...

**Purvi (crying tone ):** Shreya ...Shreya ...

**Kajal(worried ):** kya hua Shreya ko ?

**Purvi** : Shreya ne transfer le liya hai...

**Kajal & Divya get shocked :** what !

Purvi handovers the letter...Kajal and Divya reads it...

**Kajal(crying) **: oh god...! Shreya aisa kyu kar rahi hai...vo hume chhod ke kaise jaa sakti hai...

**Divya** : toh vo kya karti di...din pe din humari unhe taane sunne pad rahe hai...tarika di...bhi unse baat nahi kar rahi hai...daya sir bhi nahi...aur upar se ...Ritu ma'am toh unhe kitna pareshaan karti rehti hain...

**Purvi** : haa...divya...Lekin hume Shreya ko jaane se rokna hi hoga...bine kuch kiye ...vo khud ko kyu itni badi saza de rahi hai ...hum rokenge na use Kajal...divya...

**Kajal** : haa...purvi...(placing her hand on her cheeks ) ...haa purvi...hum Shreya ko kahi nahi jaane denge...vishwaas rakh humpe ...

**Divya** : haa di...hum sab milke Shreya ko rokenge...hmmm ..now di smile ...aap rote hue bilkul achhi nahi lagti hain...and she wipes her tears ...

Purvi to smile...and trio hug each other...

**Kajal (trying to divert the topic):** waise tum kar kya rahi thi ?

**Purvi** : bas...sab saaman set kar rahi thi ...apne bhi aur shreya ke bhi ...

**Divya** : toh chalo di...hum bhi aapki madat karte hain...and trio start setting the things...

.

..

..

...

...

..

**In bus : 7 pm **

Shreya gets up and saw Kavin was talking with the other passengers...

**Shreya** : kitna time ho raha hai Kavin ...with this Kavin turns to her...

**Kavin** : arre tum jag gayi...waise 7 baj gaye hai...

**Shreya** : oh...hume aur kitna time jayega ?

**Kavin** : bas ek . .do ghante aur...kyu thak gayi ?

Shreya : hmmm...bas thoda sa...and smiles...waise thand bhi badh rahi hai ab...

It is winter days...and it already become dark by 6 pm ...Kavin.. saw ishi was shivering bit..

**Kavin** : odhne ke liye toh humare paas kuch bhi nahi hai Shreya...Shreya ek kaam karo ...tum ishi ko apni godd me bithalo...Shreya does...she makes Ishi sit on her lap...Kavin immediately removes his jacket...and puts on them...

**Shreya** : Kavin ...ye kya kar rahe ho...tumhe thand nahi lag rahi hai.?

**Kavin** : nahi ...zyada nahi ...main...main khidki band kar deta hun...Shreya nods in yes...and he closes of the window...and sits back on the sit...A middle age...may be of 40 years of a passenger was watching them...he was on the other side of the seat...

**Shreya (smiles -pov) **: ye itna bhi bura nahi hai...jitna maine socha tha... Smiles...

**Passenger** : waah ! Bhayo kitna rakhte ho apni bindani (wife ) ka...

Shreya gets shocked listening this she immediately widens her eyes...but our dear Kavin was confused ?

**Kavin (confused): **bindani ?

**Passenger** : haa bindani ...said smiling...

**Shreya** : he means Wife ...

**Kavin** : oh ...I see...then realised...what !

**Passenger (shocked and confused by his reaction): **kyu bhayo ...ye thaari bindani naa hai...with this Kavin and Shreya look at each other and don't know what to say...

**Kavin** : haa...haa...ye meri hi "bindani "hai...and they both give the most fake smile ... hehehe

**Passenger** : Waise thara naam ke hai ?

**Kavin** : um...dekhiye bhai sahab ...hume marwari bhasha nahi aati...main delhi se hun...toh agar aap bura na maane toh kya aap hindi me bol sakte hain ?

**Passenger** : arre bhayo...mhare ko zyada Hindi na aave hai...Lekin kosish zaroor kar saku...

**Kavin (smiling ):** thankyou ... thankyou bhaisahab...waise aap ajmer se hain kya ?

**Passenger** : haa bhayo...main ajmer ka chota sa vyaapaari hun...mhara naam Maganlal hai...

**Kavin** : aur mera naam Kavin Khanna ...ye hai Shreya

**Passenger** : namaste namaste...he joins his hand...

**Shreya (smiles) : **jee namaste...

**Kavin** : aur ye hai humari pyaari si princess ...Ishi...ishi looks at him and smiles...

**Maganlal** : waah ! Kitni pyaari bachhi hai...waise ke baras (age) ki hogi thaari beti ki ...

**Shreya** : jee ..ye chaar saal ki hai...

**Maganlal** : achha...bohot hi khubsurat bachhi hai ...waise thare log ke vyaah (shaadi ) ko ke baras hue ho ?

Listening this Kavin and Shreya immediately looked at each other in shock...

**Kavin(shocked) **: ke baras hogaye Shreya ...baato toh...

**Shreya (equally shocked): **ab tum hi baatao...5...5 saal hogaye hai humari ...humari shaadi ko...

**Kavin (immediately ) :** waise aap ajmer se hi hain toh kya aap hume bata sakte hai ki...ajmer me bus stop ke paas hotel hai kya...? (He tries to divert the topic)

**Maganlal** : hotel ? Bhayo...ajmer ke gaav me hotel kaha se aavoga...

**Kavin & Shreya : **gaaav ?

**Maganlal (casually):** haa...ye bus toh ajmer ke gopalganj gaav me hi rukogi...

**Kavin (shocked ): **kya ! Ye ajmer station ke paas wale bus stop pe nahi rukegi ?

**Maganlal** : nahi...

**Kavin** : oh conductor bhaisahab ! Yaha aaiye ... conductor comes...

**Conductor** : kya hua bhaisahab ?

**Kavin** : ye bus ka aakhri stop toh station ke paas ka bus stop hai na ?

**Conductor** : station ke paas ka bus stop ! Nahi toh...ye bus ka aakhri stop gopalganj gaav hai...

**Kavin** : whatt ! Oh god...

**Conductor** : dikhne me toh aaplog waha ke toh nahi lagte...aaplog ko jana kaha hai ?

**Shreya** : Hume Amritsar jaana hai...

**Conductor** : toh thik hai na... abhi aadhe ghante me hum ajmer pohoch hi jayenge...waha se aaplog jaipur chale jaiye...aur kal Amritsar ki bus ya train nikal jaiye...

**Shreya** : jee... shukriya...and then the conductor leaves...

**Kavin** : bhaisahab ...ye jaipur jaane me kitna waqt lagega ?

**Maganlal** : kareeb 2-2:30 ghante...

**Kavin** : 2..2:30 ghante ...I see...Shreya ...ek kaam karte hai...ajmer pohochte hi hum kisi cab se jaipur ke liye nikal jaate hai ...waha toh hotels mil hi jayenge hume...aur fir kal Amritsar ke liye nikal jeayenge ...

**Shreya** : haa ...Kavin...ye thik rahega...

**Maganlal** : Lekin mhaare ko ye thik naa lage hai...Kavin and Shreya turns to him...

**Kavin** : kya matlab aapka ?

**Maganlal** : raat ma thaare logo ko koni gaadi naa milne wali...aur naa bus...

**Shreya (worried):** oh god...Kavin ...ab kya kare ?

**Maganlal** : main kya kehta hu ...aaplog mhaare saath chaliye na...kal mhaarie bade bhaisa ki chori ki sagaai h ...usme chaliye ...aur aaplogo ne Amritsar pohochaane ki zimmevaari mhaari ...

Kavin and Shreya get astonished listening this...how can someone invite any stranger at their home...they both look at each other

**Kavin** : Lekin aap humari madat kyu karna chahte hain ?

**Maganlal** : kyu ki aap humare ajmer me padhare ho ...aur ajmer ka mehmaan mharo mehmaan se...aisa sab mante hai...

**Shreya** : Jee...shukriya ...Lekin hum kuch manage kar lenge...hai na Kavin ! Aap khamakha taqleef kyu le rahe hain...

**Maganlal** : arre ...isme taqleef ki ke baat se...ek baar mhaari bhi kisine bohot madat ki thi ...tab se manne bhi thaan liyo ki ...manne bhi sabki madat karna hai ...aur toh thaare log ke saath bachhi bhi hai ...kaha jaaoge raat maa...

Shreya and Kavin get worried listening this ...

**Shreya (whispers): **kya kare kavin...ye baat toh sahi hi keh rahe hain...itni raat me hum ishi ko leke kaha jayenge ...

**Kavin (whispers )**: haa...Shreya ...main bhi vahi soch raha tha...ek kaam karte hai hum inke saath hi chalte hai...kuch hoga toh main hun na...

Shreya nods in yes...

**Kavin** : thik hai bhaisahab ...hum aapke saath hi chalenge...

**Maganlal (happily): **je hui na baat ! Thaare logo ko dekhke mhaari bindani khub khush hovegi...

**Shreya(smiling) :** hume bhi...and their journey continued with more chit chats ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Amritsar -Hotel Prince Aurrum- 8 pm**

**All were sitting in the garden area of the hotel...this hotel had a beautiful gardens and lawns to roam around...since it is winter days therefore it was dark already but the lightings in the garden was making it more beautiful...Tarika ...Ritu ...Nikhil and Pankaj were sitting together...while daya. .. Abhijeet ...Sachin ...Freddy on other side ...and Purvi...Divya and Kajal were sitting together...while Acp sir and Salunkhe sir were roaming around ...**

**Tarika : **kitna khubsurat hai na...

**Ritu** : Haa...tarika...sachme bohot khubsurat hai ...

**Nikhil** : achha hua ...hum yaha aagaye ...warna choro aur khioniyon ko pakadte pakadte humari zindagi barbad hi hogayi thi...and laughs a bit ...

**Pankaj**: exactly ...isi bahane khuli saans to milegi ...

**Acp (who is bit far away):** Officers...chalo sab...dinner karne...

**Sachin** : haa. ..sir aarahe hai...and then they all moved to the dining room...they all took their food and occupied a huge table of 12 seater...

**Dining table : **

**Abhijeet** : Pankaj ...ye kya tumne phir se thoos thoos ke khaana bhar liya ? Dekho toh tumhara gulab jaamun niche girne wala hai...sambhalo usko...

Pankaj and all sees that his gulab jaamun was about to fall...pankaj immediately catches and stuffs it in his mouth ...

**Ritu** : ewww...Pankaj ye kya tarika hai khaane ka...main nahi baithne wali tumhare baaju me...she immediately gets up and sit on the vacant seat beside daya...

Acp sir was about to say but ...

**Purvi** : isme ewww karne wali kya baat hai ...vo gulab jaamun gira thodi na tha...jo tumhe itni overacting karni pade...

**Ritu (angrily )**:Tum kehna kya chahti ho purvi...aur waise bhi maine tumhe kuch nahi kaha hai ...jo tum ladne chali aayi...

Now purvi also gets angry. ...she was about to say...

**Acp** : chup ! Shaant ho jaao dono...khaane ki table pe Ladd rahi ho...! Chup chap khaana khaao...an immense silence spread out of fear ...no one dared to say anything...

**Ritu (pov)**: iss purvi ka toh kuch karna hi hoga...aaj kal bohot zubaan chal rahi hai iski...vo Shreya toh phir bhi thik hai...kam se kam kuch kehti toh nahi hai...Lekin ye purvi ...isse jhelna toh bohot mushkil hai ...iska kuch na kuch ilaaj karna hi hoga mujhe...warna ye mujhe aur daya ko ek nahi hone degi...

**Purvi (pov): **jo karna hai kar lo Ritu...Lekin main tumhe apne dost ki khushiyaan barbaad karne nahi dungi...tum bhi dekhti jao bas...kisse panga liya hai tumhe ...

**Ajmer :**

Kavin ...Shreya and ishi went with Maganlal to his house but get surprised to see so beautiful house...it was like fort...

**Kavin** : wow ! Kya ghar hai aapka

**Shreya** : haa sachme kaafi bada bhi lag raha hai ...the house was decorated with beautiful flowers and lightings...

**Maganlal** : shukriya...andar toh chaliye...ishi was holding shreya's hands ...and they all went inside ...maganlal's wife met them ...jee inse Milo...ye mhaari bindani Radha .. ...Shreya and Kavin join hands ...and they became happy...Maganlal already told about Shreya and Kavin...

**Kavin** : jee namaste...mera naam Kavin hai...aut ye meri patni...Shreya ...(Shreya immediately looks at Kavin ...who was saying sorry through his eyes ) aur ye humari beti...Ishi...

**Radha** :badi hi pyaari bacchi hai... jee aaplog yaha baithaiye ...tab tak main aaplogo ke liye paani lati hu ...and she leaves...she comes after sometimes with huge tray ...and sits...

**Maganalal** : Waise bhaisa aur bhabhi sa na dikhe hai ? Kathhe gaye...

**Radha** : bhai sa aur bhabhi sa ...Gunjan ko leke pandit jee ke ghar gaye hai ...shaam tak aajayenge ...

**Maganlal** : achha ...

**Shreya** : waise Radha jee aap bohot hi achhi hindi bolti hain...

**Radha(smiles ):** jee vo isliye ...kyuki main shaadi se pehle delhi me rehti thi ...waise aap dono kaha se hain ?

**Shreya /Kavin(at same time)** : Mumbai /delhi...all get shocked including Kavin and Shreya also...

**Radha** : kya...?

**Shreya** : um...hu...humara matlab hai ki main

**Kavin** : ki...hum Mumbai gaye the ghumne ...Lekin hum delhi se hain...

**Maganlal** : achha ...achha...

**Radha** : aap karte kya hai ? Now Shreya also looks at him...as she also doesn't know what he does ...

**Kavin (pov): **ab kya bataun kya karta hun...agar keh diya ki Cid officer hun toh shayad darr jayein ye log...

**Kavin** : jee...jee main ...just then their bhaisa & bhabhi sa arrived...

**Maganlal** : bhaisa bhabhisa ...katthe reh gayo the aap log...

**Chaganlal** : bas nyota dene gayo the ...ye log kon h...

Maganlal tells them everything...Shreya and Kavin meet them...even they were also very welcoming...after sometime they had their dinner...and they went to their room...(guest room)

**Inside the room : **

Kavin immediately falls on the bed...

**Kavin** : ufff ! Bohot thak gaya main...itna lamba travel kiya...ab jannat naseeb aayi hai...

**Shreya (smiles sarcastically): **ab jahnoom bhi naseeb hoga ...chalo...utho waha se...aur mujhe sone do...chalo ishi beta...

**Kavin** : oye ...aaj main bed pe sounga...aur tum niche...

**Shreya** : jee nahi...tum hi niche sone wala ho...utho ...utho...and she tries to pulls him...

**Kavin** : nahi uthunga...

**Shreya** : main uthake rahungi...and again she tries to pulls him...

**Kavin** : nahi...

**Shreya** : haa...

**Kavin** : nahi...

**Shreya** : haa...while ishi was enjoying their fight...just then someone knocks the door...Shreya leaves Kavin and opens the door...Kavin too immediately sits...Shreya saw radha was standing on the door...

**Shreya (confused ): **Radha jee aap ?

**Radha** : jee...main Kavin jee ko kehne aayi thi ki vo bahar sab ladko se saath so jaaye...ye room ki palang (bed) thodi chhoti hai na...agar unhe koi dikkat naa ho toh ...Shreya gets happy listening this...she turns and gives victorious smile to Kavin...which Radha didn't see...while Kavin frowns...,...(dekh lunga tumhe baad me )

**Shreya** : nahi nahi...radha jee ...isme dikkat ki kya baat hai ...ye toh kahi bhi sojayenge...she again turns to him ...hai na Kavin ! Giving a wide teeth showing smile...hahaha...

**Radha** : thik hai ...toh aap chaliye main aap ko bata deti hu ...

**Kavin** : jee chaliye...and he leaves glaring Shreya...

Shreya closes the door ...and laughs hard seeing Kavin 's face...ishi too laughs...

**Shreya** : ishi ...beta...chalo ab so jaao...and duo sleep ...

While Kavin sleeps with all males outside...but whole night he was not able to sleep coz of mosquitoes...

**Kavin** : yaar ...ye chote shehro ki ye hi problem hoti h...yaha machhar bohot hai...but then also he somehow manage to sleep ...

**Next morning : 8 Am - Ajmer...**

Shreya got up and freshed up...radha gave her some clothes for sagaai...she was wearing typical marwari pink lehenga choli...while ishi was still sleeping... after sometime Kavin comes in the room...

**Kavin** : aaa...yaar...ye machharo se sone nahi diyaa raat bhar...main chala sone...and he fells on the bed...

**Shreya** : nahi ...tum ab so nahi sakte ...utho...just then Kavin's eyes fell on Shreya...she was looking so beautiful...

**Kavin** : yaar ...badi gazab lag rahi ho...pehli baar tumhari tarif karne ka mann karr raha hai...

**Shreya** : mujhe tumhari tareef ki koi zaroorat nahi hai ...tum chup chap ab uth jaao...radha jee ne kaha hai ki Gunjan ki saagai subah 10 baje hai...(Gunjan is chaganlal's daughter- bride) aur 11-12 baje tak hum yaha se nikal bhi jayenge...

**Kavin** : subah subah ...kon sagai karta hai yaar ...

**Shreya** : haa main...bhi wahi soch rahi thi...Lekin shayad yaha hota ho...

**Kavin** : haa...ye hosakta hai ...

**Shreya** : isliye tum jaake jaldi se ready ho jaao...main ishi ko utha deti hu...

**Kavin (sleepy tone):** tum ishi ko nehla do na...tab tak main thoda sa so leta hu ...plz plz...and makes puppy eyes...

**Shreya** : achha thik hai..aisa cute sa shakal mat banao...Lekin thode time me ready hojaana ...Shreya wakes ishi...and went to bath her...while Kavin falls asleep...as soon as Shreya went inside ...Kavin's phone start ringing ...yaar ab toh sone do ...he gets irritated...but lifts up the call...it was from unknown number...

**Kavin (sleepy tone ): **hello kaun...

**Person** : Shreya ko phone do...

**Kavin (sleepy tone ): **Lekin tum kaun ho ?

**Person (now irritated):** main Shreya ki friend purvi bol rahi hu ...phone do use...

**Kavin (now he sits ):** pyaar se bolo pehle...

**Purvi** : you...dekho...pehle meri Shreya ko phone do...subah subah mera dimaag mat kharab karo...already mera dimaag bohot kharab hai...

**Kavin** : haa toh jab tumhara dimaag kharab hai toh mera kyu kar rahi ho...

**Purvi (controlling her anger): **tum phone do use...

**Kavin** : are meri maa ...vo...,cut gaya ? The phone got disconnected ...his battery died. ...kya ajeeb ladki hai ...pyaar se baat hi nahi kar rahi thi ...lagta hai Shreya ki dost bhi iske jaisi ladaku vimaan hai ...and he laughs...and again sleeps...

**Amritsar : **

**Purvi** : hello...hello ...kaat diya...? Kitna ajeeb insaan tha... bewakoof bandar...ek baar saamne aajaye toh gala daba dungi iska ...Shreya se baat bhi nahi karne dia...pata nahi Shreya kaise isse jhel rahi hai ...huh ! She goes at joins everybody on breakfast table...

**Kajal** : kya hua purvi ? Shreya se baat hui kuch ? With this all eyes turned to her... especially daya 's

**Purvi (settling down) :** nahi yaar...usse baat nahi ho paayi...main thode time me fir call karungi...

**Acp** : achha thik hai...aur sab ...fatafat naashta karo...hum sab golden temple jaa rahe hain...all get happy listening this...

**All** : yeahh !

**Purvi** : sir Lekin Shreya ?

**Salunkhe** : Shreya ki fikar mat karo purvi ...sheya jab aajayegi ...hum uske saath fir se jayenge...purvi gets happy listening this...and after sometime they all leave for golden temple...

**Ajmer :**

Shreya and Kavin got ready ...Shreya was wearing marwari lehenga...and Kavin was wearing sherwani ...given by radha ...ishi too was wearing lehenga...they went to the engagement place...which was bit away from the house...it was big fort ... decorated beautifully...there was white Marbels all over the fort ...the groom side too arrived...and they start having some rasam...while some girls start dancing...

**Paaon me paayal ...naak me nathni..**

**Bindiya sees sajayi**

**Jee bhar niharo baalam ..aiyaan mat sarmao**

**Kar solah singaar balma ..main bann thann ke aayi...haanji main bann thann ke aayi...**

**Choodi chamke re motida bharke**

**Mainne nirkhoooooo...**

**Mainne nirkho mhaara balma choodi chamke...**

**Mainne nirkho mhaara saiba choodi chamke...**

Just then some girls drags Shreya in the middle...kavin also insists her to dance... immediately he turns on his camera and focuses his camera on Shreya...ishi also becomes happy...

**Durr khaada te mat itraao..thoda mijaji mhaare Naina milaao ×2**

**Chunnle parthako naam likhayo...oh chunlo mhaare mande bhaayo...**

**Kangana khanke re ...**

**Kangana khanke re ..mhari jhanjhar channke ×2**

**Thoda nirkho...**

**Thoda nirkho mhaare saibaaa choodi chamke...**

**Thoda nirkho mhaara balma choodi chamke...**

**Choodi chamke re motida bharke**

**Mainne nirkhoooooo...**

**Mainne nirkho mhaara balma choodi chamke...**

**Mainne nirkho mhaara saiba choodi chamke...**

Singer :Aakansha Sharma

And with this she stops dancing...everybody claps loud...Kavin starts whistling...while she comes to them... smiling...

**Kavin** : wow ! Shreya...mujhe pata nhi tha ki tum itna achha dance karti ho...he was so happy seeing her smiling and enjoying...

**Shreya smiles.**: Thankyou... everybody present over there starts praising her...even ishi was too happy...Shreya kisses her on her cheeks and picks her in her arms... after some the engagement ceremony got over...Maganlal and his family comes to Kavin ...

**Radha** : Shreya ...tumne toh sagai me chaar chand laga dia ...hume bohot khushi hui ki aaplog aaye...

**Shreya (smiles):** jee maine...bhi bohot enjoy kia...and duo hug each other...

**Kavin** : Thik hai ...Maganlal jee...ab hum chalte hai...aaplogo ka bohot bohot shukriya jo aaplogo ne hume yaha rukne dia...said joining his hands...

**Maganlal** : arre arre ...ye ke bolo ho Kavin...mhaare ko badi khushi hui thaare logo ki madat karne me...and they too hug each other...main thaare gaadi bhijwa deta hu...

**Kavin** : nahi...nahi ... Maganlal jee...aapne humari bohot madat kar di hai...aap humari fikar mat kariye ...maine gaadi book kardi hai...vo hume jaipur tak chhod denge...

**Maganlal** :jaisa thare log thik samjho...and again they hug each other ...and with this ...Shreya ...Kavin ...and ishi leaves...ofcourse they took their luggage and changed their clothes first...

**In car :**

**Kavin** : Kitne achhe log the na vo ..Shreya...

**Shreya** : haa ...Kavin...sahi kaha tumne...warna aise log aajkal milte kahan hain...achha hua hum raat me waha chale gaye...

**Kavin** : haa...right ...with this ...after 2 hours they reached Jaipur...

**Jaipur : 2 pm...**

Kavin ...Shreya and ishi were walking on the streets... searching for cab or bus to Amritsar... unknowingly they reached away from main road...it was small street... some people were finding something...just then ishi 's eyes fell on one person ...and she immediately tightens her hand with Shreya and Kavin on other side...they feel weird ...while ishi seems scared ...

**Shreya** : kya hua ishi beta...

Ishi just nods in no...but she starts sweating...just then Shreya and Kavin saw...a man was holding a gun...

**Person (to his man) : **dhoond ...dhoond...pura aage peeche jaake dhund...tu udhar jaake dhund...

Listening this ...kavin and Shreya immediately hide along with ishi behind the truck ...ishi holds Shreya...as tight as possible...while Kavin peeps at the goons...

**Shreya** :lagta hai ye aadmi ...ishi ko dhund rahe hai ...

**Kavin** : ishi ...tum inse darr rahi thi...inn logo se ? Ishi nods in yes...and again hugs Shreya...just then Kavin notices that all goons left...Shreya ...hume yaha se jald se jald nikalna hoga...

**Shreya** : haa Kavin...Kavin immediately lifts ishi in his arms...and they run away...

**Otherside** :

One of the goon gets the call from their boss...

**Boss** : kya hua ...ladki haath lagi ya abhi bhi ghum rahe ho ?

**Goon** : boss...bas hum dhund hi rahe hai...hume pata chala hai ki uss bachhi ko 2 log apne saath rakhe hai...vahi log uski madat kar rahe hain...

**Boss** : vo sab mujhe nahi pata...jo bhi log hai ..maar dalo unhe...lekin mujhe vo bachi laake do ...warna subah tak khud marne ko tayyar hi jaao...and he disconnects the call ...

**Otherside**...

Shreya and Kavin somehow. reaches a bit faraway from them... ...Kavin saw ishi was still scared...

**Kavin** : ishi beta...aap darro mat...hum hain na...hum kuch nahi hone denge aapko ...okay ?

Ishi says nothing but hugs him as tight as possible...just then someone pulls Kavin from behind ...and pushes Shreya on the other side... anything they could understand the goons snatches ishi from them...and 2 goons held Kavin and 2 other to Shreya...ishi starts crying...mumma...mumma

**Kavin (angrily ):** bachi ko chod...nahi toh marega pakka...

**Shreya (angrily)**: chodo bachi ko ...and they both try to free themselves...and somehow they releases themselves from their grip...and now they start fighting...there were almost...10-12 goons...they both start kicking the goons one by one...but the goon which was helding ishi ...he immediately sits in the jeep and ran away ...

**Kavin /Shreya : **oye rukk...! And they both run behind the jeep very hard...but he drove away...

**Shreya (crying)**: ishi ...ishi ...Kavin turns to her ...he immediately comes to her...Shreya starts crying hard...

**Kavin** : hey...Shreya ...he holds her ...Shreya kuch nahi hoga use...tum roo mat...but she was still crying...he immediately hugs her..Shreya...Shreya hum kuch nahi hone denge ...and separates after sometime...

**Shreya** : hume ...hume ishi ko bachana hoga...

**Kavin** : kya karsakte hain hum ?

**Shreya (shouts ): **main nahi jaanti ...kya karenge hum...Lekin hum bachayenge...vo aadmi...vo ishi ko ...

**Kavin** : Shreya relax ! Main hoon Na...hum kaise bhi karke bachayenge use...Lekin hume hosh se kaam lena hoga...and they runs towards that road...

**Other side: in jeep**

**Ishi was crying :** mujhe ghar jaana ...mujhe ghar jaana hai...

**Goon** : chup ! Bilkul chup...and he takes her in some ware house...where other goons too were present...he ties her with the ropes...and immediately calls his boss.

**On call : **

**Goon** : boss...bachi humare paas hai...

**Boss(gets happy**): bohot badhiya...main aaraha hu jaipur...and he disconnects...

**Other side**...

Kavin and Shreya start asking people ... but all was in vain ...they were not able to find her...and no one saw also...just then Kavin meets someone...

**Kavin** : bhai sahab ... dekhiye ye ...bachhi ko aapne dekha hai ...and he shows the pic of ishi was was in his phone...dhyaan se dekhiye ...

**Man** : haa...haa...ye ek jeep me thi...bohot ro rahi thi ye bachi...aur 4 -5 aadmi bhi the saath me...

**Shreya** : kis...kis taraf gaye hai...vo...vo log...

**Man** : uss...uss taraf ...waha band factory ki taraf...

**Kavin** : jee shukriya...duo ... without wasting their time they left from there...and after 20 minutes they reached at the old factory...it was a huge dusky factory seems like not operating since ages...

**Shreya** : ho na ho...ishi ko ye hi rakha hoga...

**Kavin** : haa...Shreya ...Lekin hume sambhal ke rehna hoga...he immediately removes his gun...Shreya gets shocked seeing this...

**Shreya (shocked)**: Kavin...tum...tumhare paas ye gun kaha se aayi...?

**Kavin** : ye meri gun hai Shreya ...I am a..,...just then a goon came...Kavin pulls Shreya and they immediately hide...hume sambhal ke andar jaana Hoga... Shreya tum uss taraf se aao...

Shreya nods in yes...and moves from other side ...she peeps from window...and saw ishi tied with ropes ...and 5-6 goons were present...Kavin does some sign...and they both start fighting with goons one by one silently...and just then something fells...

**Goon** : kon...kon hai waha...with this...Shreya and Kavin jumps inside...and start fighting with other goons...Shreya in middle somehow tries to free ishi ...she tries to untie her ropes...while Kavin was still fighting...just then someone beats kavin on his head with a stick...

**Kavin** : aaaaahhhhh! And he fells immediately...

**Shreya (cries): **kavinnnnnnnn ...the man held shreya by her hair...and other goons helds ishi again...kavin...Kavin utho .pls...Kavin...(cries)...chhod ...chhod do meri bachi ko...and tries to fight...kavin plz utho...but one of the goon...slaps Shreya hard...

**Shreya** : aaah ! .. listening this Kavin ... immediately gets up...and starts fighting ...Shreya get relieved seeing him...somehow kavin fights...but one of the goon fires at kavin's arms...

**Shreya (shocked)**: Kavin !

**Kavin** : aaaah ! But he immediately beats that person...Shreya and he both beats all the goons and somehow manage to flee away holding ishi tight...after running for few minutes ...they reach at the main road...Shreya saw...Kavin 's arm was bleeding...

**Shreya (gets worried) : **Kavin...tumhe toh bohot khoon nikal raha hai...

**Kavin (looks at his arm): **nahi Shreya...zyada nahi lagi hai...bas choti si chot hai...ye sab toh chalta rehta hai...

**Shreya (angrily): **tumhare liye hogi choti si chot...lekin mere liye nahi...she immediately removes her hanky and wraps around this arms...ishi saw this and starts crying...duo saw that...

**Kavin** : princess...dekho ...kuch nhi hua hai...mujhe...aap ro kyu rahe ho haa...and he cups her face...haa...and he immediately hugs her...

**Shreya** : hume yaha se jald se jald nikalna hoga...isse pehle ...vo gunde humara fir se picha karne lage...Lekin usse pehle hum hospital jayenge...

**Kavin** : nhi Shreya...yaha nhi...pehle hum yaha se nikalte h ...raaste me koi clinic bhi dikhega toh main first aid kara lunga...

**Shreya** : nahi Kavin...tumhe goli lagi hai...isse pehle tumhara aur khoon bahe...hume first aid karana hoga...tumhare bag me first aid hai ?

**Kavin** : pata nahi ...dekhna hoga ...Lekin shreya ...plz hume yaha se jaldi nikalna hoga...aah !

**Shreya** : Kavin ...ek ek kaam karo...tum yaha baitho...main gaadi dekhti hu...and she makes him to sit...

**Kavin (tries to get up .. helding his one arm)** : nahi shreya ...aah !

**Shreya** : chup raho tum...zyada hero banne ki koshish mat karo...main ...main gaadi dekhti hu...Shreya leaves...while Kavin sits on the ground and holds ishi...she was really worried for him... seeing Kavin's wound...it became a small hole in his jacket and the blood was oozing out from it...ishi saw this and starts crying...Kavin noticed this...he immediately cups her face...

**Kavin** : princess ...kuch nahi hua hai mujhe...and aap ro kyu rahe ho haan...brave girls toh roti nahi hai na...aap toh mera brave bachha ho...haan ...and he wipes her tears ...he somehow removes his black jacket...and wears another navy blue jacket so that the wound wouldn't be visible...ab dekho princess...ab toh nahi roge na...ishi nods in no ...but hugs him tightly...Kavin caresses her hair ...just then Shreya comes in a cab ...she immediately gets down...

**Shreya** : Kavin ...ye hume... Amritsar chhodne ke liye ready hain...she makes Ishi sit in the cab...and then keeps Kavin's and her bag in the cab...and finally holds Kavin...and makes him sit...and they leave immediately...

.

..

.

.

.

.

**In car : Almost 5 pm**

Kavin Shreya and Ishi were sitting at the behind...ishi was otherside...Kavin in middle and Shreya beside him...

**Shreya (worriedly**): Kavin...zyada dard toh nahi ho raha hai na...?

**Kavin (tries to sound normal but he was getting weaker and weaker)**: n...nahi shreya ...mai...main ...main thik hu...and closes his eyes tightly...due to pain...I ...I am okay...and tries to smile...meri fikar mat ...mat karo...

Shreya felt like crying seeing him in this situation...

**Shreya (to driver): **Bhaiya...aage koi doctor ki clinic ho toh gaadi rok dijiyega...

**Driver** : kyu ...kya hogaya madam...bhai sahab thik nahi hain kya ?

**Shreya** : jee...inhe thodi si chot lag gayi hai...

**Driver** : thik hai madam jee...main rok dunga...after driving for another 40 minutes...he stopped the car at a small dispensery...it was away from the main Highway...but atleast for the first aid it was required...Kavin ...Shreya & Ishi went...and he had his first aid...and after 20 minutes they again proceed with their journey...

..

..

...

..

**Amritsar : Hotel Prince Aurrum-7 pm**

Everybody came back from the temple and resting in their respective rooms...

**Abhijeet** -Daya room :

Abhijeet was lying on the bed ...while daya was sitting on the couch...

**Abhijeet** : uff ! Thak gaye Yaar...kaash Shreya bhi hoti toh sab kitna achha hota...

**Daya** : haa...responded coldly...

**Abhijeet** : waise aaj toh use pohoch jaana chahiye tha ? Lekin ab tak aayi kyu nahi ?

**Daya** : haa...sahi kaha tumne ...ab tak toh aajana chahiye tha...ek toh ek anjaan aadmi ke saath hai...mujhe uss din train se utar jaana chahiye tha...

**Abhijeet** : jab uski itni fikar ho rahi hai ...toh baat kyu nahi karta usse...and he forwards his phone...daya looks at him...ab tum soch rahe hoge ki number kaha hai...bhai. ..maine purvi se uss ladke ka no liya hai ...ab tu phone kar Shreya ko...

Daya doesn't say anything but quickly grabs his phone and start dialling the number... Abhijeet smiles seeing this...

**Abhijeet** : laga phone ?

**Daya** : haa...ring jaa rahi hai...shreya picks up the call ...

**Shreya** : hello...

**Daya** : hello shreya...kaha ho tum ? Kaha pohochi abtak ?

**Shreya (feels happy): **sir aap ...sir main abhi kishangarh pohochi hu...

**Daya** : kya ! Abtak kishangarh me hi ho ?

**Shreya** : haa...sir...vo actually hum ek problem me phas gaye the...

**Daya (panics ): **kaisi musibat Shreya ?

Listening this Abhijeet too gets panic ...he signs daya to keep phone on speaker ...he does...

**Shreya** : sir ...vo thodi lambi kahani hai ...main...main aake sab batati hu...abhi hum gaadi me hi hain...

**Abhijeet** : Shreya ...tum kab tak pohochogi ? Main aajaunga tumhe lene...

**Shreya** : sir...hume 13-14 ghante aur lagenge...sir ...ek minute ...kisi ka phone aaraha hai...main aapse baad me baat karti hu ...

**Abhijeet** : thik hai Shreya...apna Dhyan rakhna...bye...

**Shreya** : jee sir...and she disconnects the call and immediately lifts up the other call...it was from Dushyant...

**Dushyant** : hello KV kaha pohocha yaar ?

**Shreya** : ..hello...main...main Shreya bol rahi hu...

**Dushyant (confused ):** Shreya ? Kavin kaha hai ? Aur aap hain kaun ?

**Shreya** : jee ...meri aur Kavin ki train miss hogayi thi...toh ab hum saath me hi Amritsar aarahe hain ... Dushyant jee...

**Dushyant** : achha...kya aap KV ko phone de sakti hain ?

**Shreya** : sorry ... Dushyant jee...Kavin actually so raha hai...usse thodi si chot lag gayi hai...

**Dushyant (panics)**: kya ! Vo thik toh hai ?

**Shreya** : haa...haa... Dushyant jee...vo thik hai...aap ghabraiye mat...maine first aid karwa dia hai...aap fikar mat kariye...

**Dushyant** : thik hai...waise aaplog kab tak pohochenge?

**Shreya** : hum kal 10 baje tak Amritsar station pohoch jayenge...

**Dushyant** : thik hai...aap Kavin se keh dijiyega ki main use lene aaraha hu...

**Shreya** : jee thik hai...bye...

**Dushyant** : bye...and they disconnect the call ...

.

.

.

.

.

**So that's it for today...and thankyou so much guys for your lovely reviews...I know ...isme Kavin and Shreya ka part thoda zyada hogaya...but it was necessary for the story... however abse dareya part start hoga..and one spoiler guys...Kavin wiill be a mysterious character...so stay tuned...and once again thanks for your lovely reviews...**

**Sonag - thankyou dear..**

**Imagination lies in canvas - not a pblm dear...and thanks a lot**

**Panchalichandra : yes dear...even I am also thinking to complete this story first then move to the next one...and thankyou very much for your lovely review...and even I am waiting for Love is sacrifice...**

**Indu Tiruvedula : thankyou dear ... I hope ...I am not late this time...**

** \- thankyou so much for your lovely review di...and di ...I am working on RDDT too... completed half cahpter...I will post it by this week...and di there is msg from Varsimishra for you...to plz continue your stories...even I am also waiting for it !...**

**Varsimishra - thankyou dear ...and yes ...I hv conveyed ur msg to suhansini di...**

**Riya : thanks for your review dear ...hope I am not late...**

**Jasmin : happy belated bday Jasmin ! And thanks for ur review dear...and yes...RDDT by this week itself ...**

**Mishra : thankyou so much dear...**

**Arvi : thankyou so much dear...**

**Dareya : thanks a lot dear...**

**Guest : sorry dear...I can't update in 2-3 days...I am a working professional ...so I only get time on Sunday ...so sorry...and thanks for your review...**

**Sweety - thanks dear.**

**Guest 11 - how it was ? Let me know plz...and thanks for your review ...**

**And Thanks to all the other guests...and other ppl too for reading this tale...sorry ...If I forgot someone's name...since I feel all the reviews are not updated...so sorry for that...**

**Next chapter will be asap. ...till then **

**Bye take care**

**Stay safe **

**Yours**

**Ashmika **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :

Jaipur : At warehouse

Their boss arrived...and got furious on not seeing the kid ...

Boss (angrily): kaha hain vo bachhi...kahaan hain ?

Goon (scared) : boss...vo...vo...

Boss : kya vo...vo...aage bolo...

Goon : boss...humne uss bachi ko padka toh tha...Lekin ek ladka aur ek ladki aake use bacha ke le gaye...

Boss : ek ladka ...ek ladki ? Kitne nikkkame ko tum sab ...ek bachhi ko nhi sambhal paaye ...and kicks on the face of the goon...kon the vo log...

Goon 2 : pata nhi boss...Lekin uss bachi ke saath the vo...

Boss : toh pata lagao ...kon the vo log ...ab uss bachi ke saath ...mujhe vo dono bhi chahiye...zinda ya murrdaa !

Goon 4: boss ...maine unn dono ki photo nikal li hai...

Boss (angrily): kiski ?

Goon 4 : vahi jo uss bachhi ko bacha rahe the...he shows the pic in his cell phone...his boss sees it and get shocked to see "Her " ...(Shreya)

Boss (shocked ): Ye ...ye zinda hai ! And immediately gives a tight slap to that goon...tumlog jaante bhi ho ye ladki kon hai ...most angry tone...

Goon : haa...boss...iss ladki ka naam Shreya hai...vo ladka use ye hi kehke pukaar raha tha ...

Boss : Shreya !...and smiles wickedly ... mujhe iss bachhi ke saath saath ye ladki bhi chahiye...pata karo kaha gaye hai ye log...aur jaldi pata karo...warna BigBoss ko ye baat chalegi toh tumlog ki khair nahi...

Goon : jee...jee boss...

Boss : aur suno...apne saare aadmiyon ko kaam pe laga do ...ab ye bachhi mile na mile ...mujhe ab ye ladki chahiye ...

All the goons got confused...but no one dared to talk...

.

.

..

...

...

Morning : 9 Am - Amritsar- Hotel Prince Aurrum

Abhijeet and team were having their breakfast...He was eating very fast...seems he was getting late...all of them noticed this ...

Acp : thoda aaram se khaao Abhijeet...abhi Shreya ko aane me ek ghanta aur jayega...

Abhijeet (eating): jaanta hun sir ...Lekin vo Amritsar Punjab station aayegi ...aur yaha se Station kaafi dur hai na...agar main abhi nahi nikla toh late hojaunga main...

Ritu(rolls her eyes up): toh kya hogaya sir ...agar vo thoda sa wait hi kar legi toh...bachi thodi na hai vo ki gumm ho jayegi...

All eyes turns to her ...all were looking at her angrily...purvi was about to kill her ...but Kajal holds her hand immediately...

Kajal (whispers): shaant ho jaa purvi ...

Purvi (whispers angrily): kaise shaant hojaau Kajal...tune suna nahi kya boli vo...jab dekho tab Shreya ke khilaaf hi sochti rehti hai...and looks at Ritu angrily...

Abhijeet: mera hogaya naashta ...main jaa raha hu...and he gets up from his chair...just then daya cuts ...

Daya : ruko...main bhi aaraha hun Abhijeet...

Abhijeet : haa chalo...

Acp : nahi ...nahi tum nahi jaa sakte...tumhe humare saath Daksh ke yaha chalna hai ...

Daya (sadly ) : thik hai sir...

Sachin : Abhijeet sir ...phir main aapke saath chalta hu...

Abhijeet (looking at Daya then Sachin): thik hai Sachin...tum hi chalo...and duo left immediately...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hotel Vivenda : Amritsar...

It was very big and beautiful hotel...It was not exactly a hotel but a private bunglow with big garden and swimming pool...yes...it was looking like a shaadi ka ghar...Whole cid delhi team was busy in preparation...(Cid Delhi-Sr insp Daksh ,Aditi ,Acp Digvijay ,Dr Sonali ,Divyana ,Vineet Roma , Kabir , Dr Nyla, Ishita , Dushyant ,Kavin,Vivek ,Tasha )

Acp Digvijay : Vivek...vo phool walo ko bol dia hai ?

Vivek : haa sir ...maine keh dia hai...

Acp Digvijay : good ...then he saw Dushyant was going somewhere... Dushyant ! He turns...and comes near him...

Dushyant : yes sir...boliye...

Acp Digvijay : Dushyant...ye Kavin kab tak ayega ?

Dushyant : sir ...meri usse baat hogayi hai...vo aadhe ghante me Amritsar station pohochega...main usehi lene jaa raha hun...sir main bohot late hogaya hun...main jaaun ?

Acp Digvijay : haa...haa...jaldi jao... Dushyant immediately left from there...

.

.

.

Outside Amritsar station : 10:15 Am

Shreya ...Kavin and Ishi reached Amritsar...they get down from their car...Shreya removes all the luggage...and the car left...

Kavin : Shreya ...tumhare yaha se kon aaraha hai ?

Shreya : shayad mere senior Abhijeet sir aarahe hai ...aur tumhe lene Dushyant jee aarahe hain...

Kavin (get surprised ): tumhe kaise pata ?

Shreya : vo kal raat ko Dushyant jee ne phone kia tha...tum so rahe the...isliye maine phone utha liya tha...vo aa...hi rahe hain tumhe lene...

Kavin : achha ...toh Shreya main ...Ishi ko apne saath leke jaa raha hun...Shreya looks at him shockingly...main ise police station le jaunga aur ishi ki family ka pata lagaunga...and trust me jab tak ishi ke family nahi mil jaati ...main use apne saath hi rakhunga...

Shreya : Lekin Kavin...tum ishi ko mere saath bhi toh bhej sakte ho na ?

Kavin : haa...Shreya ...Lekin tum kaha dhoondogi...ishi ki family ko...and mera ek friend yaha ke local police station me officer hai ... isliye ishi ki family ka pata lagana aasan hoga...(Shreya get emotional) don't worry Shreya...he places his hand on her shoulder ...tum fikar mat karo...bharosa rakho mujhpe ...main waada karta hun ...main ishi ka pura khayaal rakhunga...I promise you ...Shreya nods in yes ...but still cries...she bends down at ishi 's height...and holds her both hands...

Shreya (wiping her tears): Ishi beta...ab se aap apne Kavin uncle ke saath rahoge...vo aapka pura khayal rakhenge...

Ishi : aap nhi aaoge mumma ? Shreya nods in no and burst out into tears...she immediately hugs her...and starts crying bitterly...now ...kavin was also able to see this ...he also immediately bends down and hugs both of them ... after sometime trio separate...he turns ishi to his side...

Kavin (wiping ishi's tears): hey princess...aapki mumma ko na yaha bohot kaam hai...Lekin I promise vo aapse milne zaroor aayengi...hain na Shreya ...Shreya nods in yes ...but still cries. ...(to ishi) aur jab tak aapki mumma nahi aayengi tab tak aap mere saath rahogi ...ekdum best buddies banke ..hum bohot masti karenge...icecream khayenge ...ghumne jayenge..bohot maze karenge...aur aapki ye jo mumma hai na ...hum inko phone karke sab batayenge...so vo aapse durr bhi nahi rahengi aur jab aapka mann karega tab hum inse video calling pe bhi baat kar sakenge ...aur aap jab mumma ko bulaogi...mumma ko hum bula lenge ...okay buddy? And forwards his one hand...

Ishi (gives her hand ): okay buddy !

Kavin (smiles ): good girl...and haa...tum mujhe "KV "" bulaaya karo...mujhe sab KV hi bulaate hai...Shreya nods in yes...he immediately hugs her...and looks at Shreya ...he assures Shreya with his eyes...Shreya nods in yes ...and duo separate ...just then Kavin gets a call...he sees the number...Shreya ye unknown Number se hai...shayad tumhare liye hai ...Shreya wipes her tears...and takes the phone...

On call :

Shreya : hello...

Sachin : hello...haa Shreya ...hum Amritsar station pohoch gaye hain ... station ke bahar hi khade hain...tum kaha ho...

Shreya : sir ...main bhi station ke bahar hi khadi hun...

Sachin : achha (looks here and there ) ...Lekin kahi nazar nahi aarahi ho ?

Abhijeet : Shreya ...hum Punjab da shaan restaurant ke saamne khade hai...

Shreya(heard this): sir main ...she looks here and there...sir ...main parking area ke paas khadi hu...

Sachin : thik hai Shreya ...hum aarahe hain...bye...

Shreya : bye sir...and she disconnect the call ...

Kavin : kya hua ...vo log pohoch gaye ?

Shreya : haa...pohoch gaye hain ...vo yahan aarahe hain ...

Kavin : chalo achha hai...waise ye trip main kabhi nahi bhulunga...isme sabkuch tha yaar...isme action tha...drama tha...comedy tha...

Shreya : tum thik keh rahe ho...main kya sochke aayi thi ...ki aaram se apne dosto ke saath Amritsar aaungi... Lekin dekho na ...kya hogaya ...

Kavin : vahi hua ...jo hona chahiye tha...toota hua dill leke aayi thi...judaa hua leke jaarahi ho...

Shreya : haa ...kya karu ...tumhari bakwaas ne mujhe sochne ka mauka hi nahi diya... just then Kavin gets a call ...he lifts up...

On call :

Kavin : haa ...Dushu...

Dushyant : haa...Kavin ...main pohoch gaya hu ...kaha hai tu ?

Kavin : main parking area me hu ...

Dushyant : thik hai...main bhi bahar ...main road pe hu...tu bahar hi aaja na...aur thoda jaldi aa...yahan gaadi turn karne ki jagah nahi hai...isliye gaadi chhod ke nahi aasakta ...

Kavin : thik hai ...main bas 2 min me aaya...and he disconnects the call ...

Shreya : so ... Dushyant jee bhi aagaye.? Kavin nods in yes ...both of them became very sad. . . Thik hai ...tum jao Kavin...

Kavin : nahi ... Shreya...tumhare seniors ko aajane do...fir hum jaate hain...

Shreya : nahi Kavin tum jao...vo log bas aate hi honge...tum jaao ...kavin nods in yes ...he picks up his bag...Shreya kisses Ishi ...apna dhyaan rakhna bacha...and apne buddy ko bilkul tang mat karna...ishi too kisses her...and nods in no...apna dhyaan Kavin...

Kavin: tum bhi Shreya...and mera number toh hai na tumhare paas ? Ek kaam karo apna number de do...ishi ki family ka pata chalega toh ...main bulaunga tumhe...

Shreya : Kavin...bhul gaye...mera phone mere paas nahi hai...aur vaise bhi ...tumhare phone se kayi baar maine apne phone pe call kia hai...so tumhara number mere phone me toh hoga hi na...and...agar tumse koi badtameezi ki ho toh...I ...I am sorry...Kavin gets surprised...

Kavin removes a huge list...and gives her...

Shreya (confused ): ye kya hai...

Kavin : ...tumhari badtameeziyo ki list...and he starts laughing like a mad ...ishi too laughs...Shreya is like "iska kuch nahi ho sakta "...common yaar Shreya ...tumhare muh se na ...ye thankyou ...ye sorry...bilkul achhi nahi lagti...Shreya ...

Shreya : haa...?

Kavin : thankyou...(said seriously) Shreya tries to smile...mazzak mazzak me agar tumse kuch keh dia toh sorry...and kam se kam ...hum ek dost toh ban sakte hain na ?

Shreya smiles...and both shake hands ...and then Kavin removes some money from his wallet...

Kavin : Shreya...ye kuch paise apne paas rakho...shayad tumhe uski zaroorat pade...

Shreya : nahi Kavin...main ise nahi le sakti...

Kavin : Shreya plz...tumhare seniors ab tak yaha pohoche nahi hai...plz...le lo... atleast koi pblm hogi toh tum inform toh kar sakogi na...Shreya feels ..actually he is right...she didn't left with an option...so she takes it...and thanks him...

Shreya : apna aur ishi ka dhyaan rakhna...

Kavin : tumbhi...thik hai fir...chalte hain hum...and both share a painful smile...she kisses on ishi 's cheeks...and now Kavin... lifts ishi in his arms..they both bid bye to each other...and they start moving in opposite direction...both were feeling bad... especially Shreya ...she starts missing ishi and Kavin...and drop of tear escapes her eyes...she turns back ...but they had already gone...

Shreya (pov): pata nhi kyu...unn dono se mujhe kuch apnapan sa lag raha tha...aisa lagta hai ...maano main dono ko saalo se jaanti hu...ek baar ke liye toh ishi mujhe meri hi beti lag rahi thi...aur Kavin...vo kisi purane dost ki tarah...ek dum Samrat ki tarah hai vo...

Just them Abhijeet and Sachin comes near her...they became very happy seeing her...

Abhijeet (happily ): kaisi ho Shreya ?

Shreya (tries to smile ): main...main bilkul thik hun sir...

Sachin : chalo achha hua Shreya ...tum jaldi aagayi...

Abhijeet : haa...waise bhi sab log bohot pareshaan the...

Shreya : sorry sir...ye sab meri wajah se...

Sachin : Isme sorry bolne wali kya baat hai Shreya ...train toh kisi ki bhi chhut sakti hai na...

Abhijeet : Haa...Shreya ...Sachin sahi keh raha hai ...isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai...and I think ab hume chalna chahiye...waha sab tumhara besabri se intezaar kar rahe hain...

Shreya (smiles) : jee...sir chaliye...and they all move towards their car...and their journey begins...but she was lost in the thoughts of ishi and kavin... Abhijeet and Sachin noticed it ...but says nothing...

.

...

...

...

...

...

Kavin 's Side...:

Kavin and ishi were moving forward towards Dushyant...ishi was in Kavin's arms...

Ishi : buddy...mumma humare saath kyu nhi aayi ?

Kavin : kyuki princess ...mumma ko bohot kaam tha...and mumma ne toh aapse kaha hai na...ki vo aapse milne ayengi...aapse phone pe baate karenge...and pulls her cheeks...aur waise bhi jab tak mumma nahi ayengi ... tab tak hum dono bohot masti karenge ...okay ?

Ishi smiles listening this... : Yes buddy ! And they both give hi-fi to each other...just then Kavin spotted Dushyant...

Kavin : Dushu ! And Dushyant turns around and saw him...but he get shocked to see the small girl...they both meet and hug each other...

Dushyant : kaisa raha trip ? Aur ye kon hai ?

Before Kavin could speak...ishi tightly holds Kavin 's tshirt...

Ishi : ye mele buddy hai ...aap ton hai ?

Kavin : ishi beta ...ye aapke buddy ke best buddy hain...ye Dushu uncle hai...

Dushyant : hii ...princess ...and he pulls her cheeks... chocolate khaana hai aapko...? Ishi nods in yes... Dushyant removes chocolates from his pocket and gives to her ...they move towards the car...Kavin makes Ishi sit in the car...while Kavin and Dushyant were outside the car...

Kavin : Dushu...ye bachhi ...hume raste me mili hai...aur jaha tak hume lag raha ishi...Amritsar ki hi hai...isliye main ise apne saath le aaya...

Dushyant (smiles): ye achha kia tune kavin...yaha sab log...ishi ki family ka pata bhi laga lenge...and duo smiles...achha chal ab...sab tera waha besabri se inttezaar kar rahe hain...and duo then drove off...ishi sleeps behind in Kavin's arms...while Dushyant was driving...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hotel : Prince Aurrum

All were eagerly waiting for Shreya in the lobby... ...Acp sir ...Salunkhe sir and daya had already left...

Purvi (constantly looking at the door ): pata nhi Shreya ko aane me itni der kyu lag rahi hai ?

Nikhil : aati hi hogi purvi...aur waise bhi ... Abhijeet sir ne kaha hai na ki vo log aa hi rahe hain.

Kajal : haa...ye dekho aagaye... Abhijeet and Sachin were ahead and Shreya behind them...

Purvi (immediately jumped in excitement ): Shreya ! She immediately goes and hugs her... after sometime time they separate...yaar Shreya tune kitni der laga di aane me...

Shreya (smiles ) : kya bataun purvi...haalat hi kuch aise hogaye the ...

Kajal : koi baat nahi shreya ...ab tum agayi ho na...

Divya : haa di ...she meets each and every one...and lastly tarika and ritu comes...all eyes turned to them...Shreya was feeling very guilty...she was not able to have a eye to eye contact after that incident...she lowers her gaze ... Abhijeet and all knew that Ritu and Tarika may behave badly...

Abhijeet (trying to rescue Shreya): Shreya ...tum...tum jaake fresh hojaao...itni lambi safar karke aayi ho...

Shreya : haa...haa...sir...main fresh hojaati hu ...

Purvi : chalo Shreya...main tumhe humara room dikhati hu...and duo leaves...followed by others too...

Ritu (whispering Tarika): dekha tumne Tarika...kaise ye shreya tumhe avoid kar rahi hai...ek toh chori upar se seena chori ...ek baar baat toh kar hi sakti thi na tumse...

Tarika : vo thak gayi hai...Ritu...waise bhi kitni door se travel karke aarahi hai vo...tum kuch bhi mat bolo...

Ritu : Lekin...

Tarika : Lekin wekin kuch nahi Ritu ...I guess tum overthink kar rahi ho...and she leaves...

Ritu (pov): Overthink main nahi ...ab tum karogi Tarika...aur chahe kuch bhi hojaaye...daya sir aur shreya ko alag hona hi hoga...Daya sir ...sirf mere hain...sirf mere...and smiles wickedly...

Purvi And Shreya 's Room :

Duo enter the room ...Shreya gets mesmerized by seeing such a beautiful room...

Shreya (happily): wow ! Kitna khoobsurat room hai...she immediately looks around the window...then bed ... everything was so perfect and neat...

Purvi (smiles): haa bilkul ... Khoobsurat hai...achha ek kaam kar...tu jaldi se jaake fresh hojaa...tere kapde cupboard me maine rakh diye hai...Shreya gets shocked...

Shreya (pov): oh god...kahi purvi ko mere baare me pata toh nahi chal gaya ? Hey bhagwan ab kya karu ?

Purvi : aise ghurr mat mujhe ...tune mujhe apni dost ke layak bhi nahi samjha...itni ...itni badi baat tune mujhse kaise chupa li Shreya...mujhe tujhse ye umeed nahi thi ...

Shreya (shocked): purvi...de...dekh...main tujhe sab bataana chahti thi...le... Lekin...ma..mauka hi nahi mila ...

Purvi : kab batane wali thi ? Jab tu transfer le leti tab ?

Shreya (confused): what ?

Purvi : haa...removes something from cupboard...ye dekh... tera transfer application...tune itna bada kadam lene ka faisla kar lia aur mujhse pucha bhi nahi...aur haa...tera ek bag me khaali nahi kar payi ...uska password mujhe pata nahi tha ...

Shreya (pov): thank god...ye transfer letter ke baare me baat kar rahi hai...mujhe toh laga tha...kahi purvi ko pata na chal jaaye...bach gayi !

Purvi : ab kis soch me khoyi hai tu...jawab de iska...kya hai ye sab...tujhe toh meri chinta hi nahi hai...huh !

Shreya (smiles and puts her hand around her shoulders) : are meri jaan...sirf apply hi kia hai... transfer hua toh nahi hai na...aur haa ...hum iss bare me baadme baat karenge...waise bhi mujhe bohot bhoook lag rahi hai yaar...said making cute expression...

Purvi : bas...bas aise cute sa face banake ...mera dil mat pighla...jaa naaha le fatafat...

Shreya (happily): kisses her cheek...I love you...

Purvi : I love you too...Lekin yaad dila du...main abhi bhi tujhse naraz hu...

Shreya : koi baat nahi ...main mana lungi apni jaan ko...and leaves to take bath...

Purvi(pov) : paagal...and laughs ...Lekin kuch bhi hojaaye ..main tujhe kahi nahi jaane dungi Shreya...

.

..

..

...

...

...

..

Hotel Vivenda : (Kavin's hotel)

Kavin ... Dushyant and Ishi reached at the hotel...all welcomed him very warmly...but were confused seeing ishi...she was not ready to leave him for a second also...Kavin explains them everything...they became happy that ishi will be with them...Daya and Acp sir had already left from there ...before the arrival of Kavin...so they didn't meet...

Acp Digvijay: Kavin ab jao aur tum fresh hojaao ...aur Ishita tum Ishi ko apne saath rakh lo...

Kavin : thik hai sir...Ishi beta...ye Ishita aunty hain...aap unke saath unke room me rahoge...

Ishi (holds kavin's neck tightly- she was in his arms...): No papa...ishi ko aapke saath rehna hai...and hugs him as tightly as possible...all smile seeing this...

Kavin : Ishi beta...

Ishita : haa ...ishi ...dekho toh aapka aur mera naam bhi kitna same hai...aap ishi ho aur main ishu...and she pulls her cheeks...

Ishi looks at her...then at Kavin...now she cries full fledgedly...god knows why !

Kavin (caressing her hair): ishi beta ...kya hua princess ...aap ro kyu rahe ho...but still ishi cries ...achha thik hai...aaap mere saath hi rahoge...okay ?

With this ishi stops crying...and again hugs him...

Ishi (happily) : yesh papa !

All get shocked listening this ...

All (except Dushyant): what !

Kavin expected this type of reaction...

Kavin : haa ...ye mujhe apna papa hi samjhti hai...so plz aap log...

Daksh : thik hai Kavin ...hum kuch nahi kahenge...so ishi beta ...main aapke papa ka bada bhai hu...aap mere saath toh kheloge na ?

Ishi smiles at him and nods her head in yes...but again hugs Kavin...

Vineet : sir...lagta hai ye ab aapko nahi chodegi...

Kavin (smiles): koi baat nhi .. main ise apne saath hi rakhunga... chaliye toh hum fresh hoke aate hain...

Acp Digvijay : haa...aur sab aadhe ghante me lunch ke liye milo...

All : okay sir !

.

...

...

...

...

Hotel Aurrum : 12:15 Pm

Acp sir and Daya have already arrived...and they all gathered in the food court...it was a private food court only for our officers... except for Shreya ..

Acp : Abhijeet ...Shreya aagayi hai na...daya and all immediately looks at him...

Abhijeet : haa sir...aagayi hai vo...

Acp : toh vo hai kaha ?

Purvi : Sir... Shreya fresh ho rahi hai...vo boli hai ki vo jaldi aayegi...

Acp : thik hai toh hum Shreya ka intezar karte hai ...fir sab saath me hi lunch karenge...

All nod their heads in yes...Daya was continuously looking at door... eagerly wanting to see her as soon as possible...which didn't get unnoticed by Abhijeet...

Shreya 's room :

Shreya was combing her hair...and was completely lost in her own world ...she was badly missing Ishi and Kavin...

Shreya (pov): pata nahi...dono pohoche honge ya nahi...ishi ne kuch khaaya hoga ya nahi...pata nahi vo mere bina kaise reh rahi hogi...Kavin sambhal toh lega na use ? Haa...haa sambhal hi lega...vo sach me ishi ka sach me bohot achhe se khayal rakhta hai...pata nhi kyu usse milke ...mujhe baar baar Samrat ki hi yaad kyu aarahi hai ...uski har bakwaas usi ke tarah hai...she smiles painfully... ye main kya soch rahi hu...Samrat ka khayal bhi mann me laane se ab darr lagta hai ...Lekin kaha ho tum Samrat... immediately her eyes filled up with tears...kaise hoge tum ? Kaha hoge tum ? Kya mujhe aaj bhi yaad karte ho ? Hey bhagwaan sirf ek baar mujhe usse mila do...plz and she closed her eyes letting her tears flow...but suddenly her phone beeped...it was msg from Purvi ...

"Shreya ...jaldi se aaja ...sab tera kabse wait kar rahe hain "

She immediately wipes her tears...but suddenly her eyes fall on an unknown Call log...yes it was unsaved no ...but familiar...she immediately saved it..." Mr Irritating " but a unknown smile crept in her face...in the meanwhile she leaves her room and start moving towards food court of the hotel...and .she immediately rings Kavin ...and on the other side ...Our cute princess immediately lifts up the call

Ishi : tello !

Shreya (smiles): hello mera bachha...kaise ho...

Ishi (happiest tone): tello mumma ...taap kaha ho ...taap kab aaoge..?

Shreya : beta main...bohot jaldi aapke paas aaungi...achha ye batao...meri princess ne khana khaya ya nahi ..?

Ishi : no mumma !

Shreya : Lekin kyu beta ? Aapne ab tak khaana kyu nahi khaaya ? Kavin kahan hai ?

Ishi : papa naha lahe hain ...

Shreya : aa...achha...thik hai toh jab papa naha le toh aap unke saath khaana khaa lena...and papa ko tang mat karna ...okay ?

Ishi : yesh mumma...

Shreya : thik hai toh main ab phone rakhti hu...papa ayenge toh mujhe call karne ke liye...and aap turant lunch kar lena ...thik hai ?

Ishi : haa...mumma...and they disconnect the call...Shreya reaches the food court...but now she starts feeling very nervous...may be because she was going to face Daya...now also she was feeling guilty ...she immediately lowers her eyes...and goes inside ...it was the private room reserved only for our officers...all eyes turns to her...and immediately her eyes got fixed on him...and he 's too...he was not able to take off his eyes from her... unknowingly she blushed a bit...she was very happy seeing him infront of her eyes...he too was feeling very happy...

Acp : Are...Shreya aao ...yaha ...

There was only one seat left beside daya ...so she was left with no choice to sit beside him...purvi was laughing under the teeth...and Shreya understood this is done by her only...and gives " tujhe main baad me dekh lungi wala look " while Purvi was like "haa haa dekhlenge" and laughs mischievously under the teeth...

Acp : kaisi ho Shreya ? Aane me koi dikkat toh nahi hui na ?

Shreya (smiles): nahi sir...koi dikkat nahi hui...aur main bilkul thik hu ...

Acp sir was about to say something...but Ritu interrupts...

Ritu(purposely) : sir...hume bhook lag rahi hai ...aur sir Shreya ko bhi lagi rahi hogi na...bechari itni dooor se jo aarahi hai ...said in sarcastic tone ...

Acp : haa...ha...thik hai sab log order kar lo ...and soon they all started having their lunch...

Ritu (purposely) : waise Shreya tumhare saath toh koi ladka bhi tha na...with this daya stops eating looks at Shreya...

Shreya : haa... tha ...

Ritu : toh kaha hai vo ..?

Shreya : vo...just then her phone starts ringing...it was from "Him" .she picks up the call from one hand...Shreya saw that her both the hands were dirty...she wanted to lift up the call ...Purvi saw that...

Shreya : purvi zara phone utha na...mere dono haath gande h...

Purvi : haa ...she lifts up the call...and places near Shreya 's ears...

On call :

Shreya : hello...

Kavin : **********

Shreya : hello...mujhe kuch sunayi nhi de raha hai ...

Kavin : ********

Shreya : hello...hello...hello...

Purvi : Shreya ...tu bhi na ...ruk...she disconnects the call and again call him...till then Shreya wipes her hand with tissue...and

Shreya : hello ...

Kavin (very sweetly ): hi...(flirting tone) you know achha lagta hai jab koi tumko itnaa yaad karta hai... itna miss karta hai ...kaisi ho Shreyaaaaaaaa...

Shreya : Sorry ...haa...vo kya hai na ki...mujhse ek bohot badi galti hogayi...tumhare paiso ke saath saath na...tumhare phone ka balance bhi khatam kar dena chahiye tha...paagal ho kya ?

Kavin : haa thoda sa ...and he laughs ...

Shreya : phone kyu kiya ?

Kavin : nahi ...aise hi yaar...ek kauwa (crow) yahan kay kay kar raha tha...toh mujhe tumhari irritating si awaaz ki yaad aagayi ... listening this...all start laughing under the teeth... except Daya...he was fuming in anger...

Shreya(angrily): KV ...main ...na tumhe ...cut by Kavin...

Kavin : Ishi ko leke ...main police station jaa raha hun...

Shreya : kya...itni jaldi...?

Kavin : haa...Shreya ..vo kaafi time se humare paas hai...uske ghar valo ka bohot bura haal hoga...so it's better ki hum ishi ki family ke baare me jald se jald pata lagaye...

Shreya : haa...tum sahi keh rahe ho...main aaon kya ?

Kavin : nhi...Shreya...abhi filhaal mat aao...agar tumhari zaroorat padegi toh main khud tumhe bulaunga...

Shreya : achha thik hai...aur haa...tum yaad se doctor ke paas bhi chale jaana...

Kavin : haa...aur haa...ishi ki fikar mat karna...she is safe with me...

Shreya : haa...

And duo disconnect the call...all were confused by her talks... actually they heard only Shreya 's side...she saw all of them were looking at her confusingly ...

Kajal : Shreya kon tha ye...?

Shreya : ye...vhi hai jo mere saath punjab tak ayaa hai...

Kajal : oh ...I see..

Abhijeet : kuch problem hai kya Shreya ? Kal tum keh rahi thi na phone pe...ki tum log kisi musibat me phas gaye ho ...kya baat thi...

Shreya : sir vo actually...jab main aur KV ...I mean vo ladka ...jab Ratlam station pe the ...tab vo bachhi ...Ishi...hume station pe mili thi...vo kaafi darri hui thi ...aur uske peeche kuch gunde bhi pade hue the...kisi tarah hum use bacha ke yahan Amritsar tak Lee aaye...aur hume ye bhi pata chala ki vo yahin...Punjab ki hai...so bas...aaj KV police station jaa raha hai ... ye hi inform karne ke liye phone kiya tha ...

Divya : toh ishi ?

Shreya : Ishi...KV ke saath hi hai...

Salunkhe : Shreya tumhe...Ishi ko yahan leke aana chahiye tha na...hum sab milke dhunde hote ishi ki family ko...

Shreya : sir ...vo actually...KV ke koi dost...Police me hai...yahi par...so hume laga...vo shayad jaldi dhundle unhe...

Salunkhe : oh yes...right...humare liye toh ye nayi jagah hai...

Acp : Waise Ishi kitne saal ki hai ..?

Shreya : sir...4 saal ki hai ...

Acp : achha...ye toh kaafi choti bachhi hai...ek kaam karo Shreya ...tum ishi ki photo maangalo...apne uss dost se...hum bhi tabtak ... koshish karte hai...ishi ke pariwaar ke baare me jaannne ki...

Shreya : jee sir...

Daya : haa...sir ...ye thik rahega ...

Acp : thiik hai fir ...sab fatafat khaana khatam karo...aur kaam pe lag jao sab...

All : yes sir...

.

...

...

...

.

...

...

.

So guys here I end this chapter...thankyou for waiting so long...I know many of you must be angry...but I was not having any option either ... anyways...next chapter will be of dareya moments and first meeting of KaVi...

And yes...this story is the mixture of Cid and Choona hai aasman show ...so stay tuned...


End file.
